


Concert Lovers

by Michaelaa24



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Music, Past Character Death, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 56,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaa24/pseuds/Michaelaa24
Summary: This is a Clexa high school AU based on a tweet about two girls meeting at a Hayley Kiyoko concert and eventually becoming girlfriends. In this story, Clarke goes to the concert alone where she meets Lexa who is also there by herself. Neither of them was planning on finding their 'person.' But it happened and they have no idea how to cope with the feelings they are having. Both of their feelings grow quickly but they have some darkness in their pasts that they will have to let go in order for this relationship to work





	1. Sex,Concerts, and Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Hello, my name is Michaela and I am the author of this book! I just wanted to explain a few things to keep in mind to this book. First being that everyone but Bellamy and Echo are sophomores in high school. Second, Bellamy and Octavia's Mother is still alive. Third, this story is pretty much in a 3rd person format. Besides those three things if I think of anything else I will update you as we go along. I hope you guys enjoy this story and please give me feedback, I would love to hear from you guys. Thank you for reading!

No One's Pov:

"You guys really can't skip one night of f*cking each other for this concert?" Clarke asks her best friends frustratingly. Hayley Kiyoko's concert was that night and they had been planning for it since they bought their tickets months ago.

"No! Bellamy has his senior trip this weekend and Octavia's mom has a last minute business trip! We have to take advantage of this!" Raven almost whines as Octavia watches on amused at the fight between her girlfriend and best friend.

Thinking it over Octavia finally decides to chime in. "Sorry Clarke, we haven't had sex in like 2 weeks, and we haven't had the house to ourselves in months. The tickets were cheap anyways it's fine."

Clarke just sits with her arms crossed and slumped her chair like a child put in timeout. She does this because she knows there is no way she will convince them to go and she desperately doesn't want to go alone.

"Guys! What am I supposed to do then? I don't want to go alone, and you two idiots are my only friends! Even if I had other friends, the concert is literally in 4 hours I could never find anyone on such short notice!" Clarke word vomits, revealing to her friends just how nervous she is about this whole situation.

Octavia and Raven look at each other and then look at Clarke like she's a sad little puppy. Octavia gets off of Clarke's bed and sits next to her on the window bench in her room. She wraps an arm around her and gives her and encouraging squeeze.

"You are going to go and get in the shower and wash your hair. I am going to go into your unreasonably large closet and pick out the perfect outfit. And Raven is going to go and pick up the pizza." Raven immediately looks up from her phone at the mention of her name and having to get up and do something causing Octavia and Clarke to laugh. "Then once we eat I'll do your hair and make-up. Then once you're dressed you're going to head downtown, go to this concert and have the time of your life." Clarke nods and gets up and starts heading to get in the shower.

As Clarke walks through the bathroom door and shuts it raven shouts "Maybe you'll meet the love of your life! Anything can happen!" with a laugh. Octavia shoots her a pointed look.

"What? It was funny!" Octavia just shakes her head and goes to Clarke's closet. "Can you be useful and order the pizza and go get it please?" Raven grumbles and begins to walk out the door as she orders the pizza and Octavia just smiles to herself wondering how she got so lucky.

——————————————————————-

Clarke exits the bathroom wearing a robe and finds Octavia and Raven waiting for her on the floor. "Finally Clarke! You've been in the shower for 2 hours! And I'm starving!" Octavia looks at Raven as to say shut up and looks back at Clarke to reassure her that it hadn't been nearly that long. They go downstairs and eat pizza and talk about the various trials and tribulations of being high school sophomores.

After their pizza, Raven gets back in Clarke's bed while Clarke sits in her desk chair and Octavia begins her hair and makeup. After 45 minutes Clarke is finally ready and they are standing outside of her car. Octavia decided to go with very light makeup and lightly curled her hair so it almost looked naturally curled. The outfit she picked out was a cream colored lace dress, blue jean jacket and brown cowboy boots. Octavia notices Clarke's uneasiness and grabs her hand and twirls Clarke around to make her laugh.

" I know your nervous but you will be fine. Just have fun." Octavia says as she place a piece of hair behind Clarke's ear and then gives her a hug. Raven joins them and gives Clarke a reassuring pat in the shoulder. After a sufficient amount of encouragement from her friends Clarke gets in her car and starts driving downtown. She plays only Hayley Kiyoko's music because it only seems right, and as the songs continue to play her nervousness begins to dissipate and pure excitement begins to replace it.

Clarke pulls into the venue parking lot and heads toward the doors. On her way she immediately begins to feel the nervousness creep back in. She notices that there is a short line to get in and stands there until the venue officially opens 30 minutes later. When the doors open there is an immediate rush of people inside to get as close to the stage as possible. After pushing her way through Clarke ends up right behind the barricade that separates the stage from the audience. She looks around and it seems as though everyone around her is with their friends and she begins to curse the day she convinced Raven and Octavia to get together. She looks to her left and next to her notices an absolutely beautiful girl. Clarke looked at the girl's face and was absolutely mesmerized. She had caramel colored skin, dark brown locks, forest green eyes covered by glasses, a nose ring that was insanely hot, and a seemingly permanent smirk. The girl is tall and insanely muscular, to the point Clarke could see a slight bulge in her biceps under her leather jacket.

Clarke decides to pull out her phone and text Octavia and Raven to let them know she made it when she felt someone looking at her. She turned to her left and it was the goddess she was trying so desperately to not stare at. "Yes?" The girl blushed and quickly looked down but it was too late because Clarke noticed and giggled.

The girl looked back up sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. "Sorry, I was just looking around to see if I was the only person here by myself and it looks as though you're in the same boat as me. Unless your friends are supposed to be meeting you here. In that case I can try to push some people over to make room for them. Or-" her rambling is cut off by Clarke chuckling and how adorable she is.

"No, I don't have any friends meeting me here. They pretty much dumped me to go have sex at one of their empty houses." Clarke says with significantly less bitterness than before. The girl's eyes widen at Clarke's boldness and that cause her to laugh even more. Seeing Clarke laugh makes the girl laugh.

"Well that's fortunate for them, unfortunate for you. But hey you're going to get to see Lesbian Jesus live and they aren't, so who's really losing here?" Clarke giggles and nods.

"Why are you here by yourself?" Clarke asks the stranger as turns towards her, leans her elbow on the railing and puts her head in her palm. The stranger copies her movements and checks Clarke out before meeting her eyes and immediately looking down and blushing again.

She clears her throat and begins to talk. "Well my two best friends are athletes and they are both busy. One is on the softball team and she had a game tonight. The other is on the basketball team and is on an unofficial visit to a college. So that leaves me here all by myself."

"That sucks but hey look where our friends bailing on us led to. We are front and center to the concert to a great artist. And we both got to meet a pretty cool person in the process." Clarke says sincerely. Lexa smiles mischievously and then begins to look around and Clarke tilts her head to the side. "What are you looking for?"

"That pretty cool person you're saying I've met I can't seem to find her." The goddess says and Clarke laughs hysterically while lightly pushing her shoulder. Once she composed herself she looks at the girl one more time.

"Speaking of meeting, we have been talking all this time and I don't even know your name." The girl face palms which is adorable to Clarke and then sticks her hand out.

"Sorry I completely forgot! I'm Lexa, Lexa Woods." Clarke smiles and grabs Lexa's hand " No worries, I'm Clarke, Clarke Griffin" she says trying to mock the girl causing them both to chuckle. They let go of the others hand after they realized it had been quite a long time and blush while trying to look away. Lexa turns to Clarke and gets a serious look on her face.

In a British accent Lexa bows slightly and reaches her hand out. "Will you Clarke Griffin do me the honor of being my designated concert buddy on this night that Lesbian Jesus will grace us with her presence?" Clarke nods and puts her hand in Lexa's all while laughing so hard that she had tears streaming down her face. Lexa grins and kisses Clarke's knuckles and joins in on Clarke's infectious laughter. Before they could say anything else the lights dim and the base starts to rumble in their ears.

—————————————————————-

Throughout the concert Clarke and Lexa sing at the top of their lungs and dance together all through the night. When Hayley Kiyoko began to play "Wanna Be Missed" Clarke got so excited because it was her favorite song. It being the one of the only slow songs, Lexa turned to Clarke and asked if she wanted to dance. Clarke agreed and they turned toward one another. Lexa put one arm around Clarke's waist and grab her hand with the other. Clarke then put her hand on Lexa's shoulder. Twirling, laughing and singing they got through this song and the next and every song following until this attempt at slow dancing was completely unfit for the song playing. As the songs really started to pick up in pace, they continued to laugh and sing and dance together having so much fun. When the concert finally came to an end they decided to both go to the merchandise table together. As the crowed started to rush in various ways, Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand and began to lead the way so they wouldn't get separated. After spending way too much money on merchandise the designated concert buddies continued to walk hand and hand to the parking lot. Lexa walked Clarke to her car. "So designated concert buddy, what did you think?" Clarke's eyes lit up and she began to talk a million words a minute about how amazing the concert, setlist, and Hayley Kiyoko was. Lexa just laughs at her excitement and nods along with everything she's saying. After Clarke finally calms down from her concert high she looks up at Lexa and isn't able to stop the words that come out of her mouth.

" I had so much fun with you tonight and I really don't want it to end. Do you think we can go grab dinner...or I guess it is past midnightso...breakfast together? Or if you would rather go home that's fine. Actually I bet you're tired of me by now...I'm just going to hop in my car and go home. It was nice m-" Clarke is cut off by Lexa literally covering her mouth with her hand.

"I was honestly worried you might talk so much and so fast you'd pass out. Don't get me wrong it was adorable and now you've tasted your own medicine. But I would love to go get dinner/breakfast dinner with you." Lexa said while smiling at the blonde girl.

She slowly removed her hand and Clarke let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank God, I thought I might die of embarrassment if you would have said no. Well it is late so it would make sense to go somewhere that is closer to where we both live. I live in Bloomington, where do you live? We can try and pick something between the two." Lexa's smile grows bigger "I live in Bloomington too!" Clarke's mouth falls open before she starts to ask questions.

"What? No way!! This is too good to be true! This is awesome! What school do you go to?" Lexa thinks to herself that her face might fall apart from all the smiling that she's doing but she can't bring herself to contain her happiness.

"I go to Wakeford, what about you?" Clarke just looks at her and Lexa is mildly confused until Clarke starts talking again.

"Me too. How is it that we have never met?" Clarke asks in all seriousness because she would have loved to be friends with Lexa before now.

"I don't know but how about we talk about this more at the IHOP on Legacy in front of the movie theater?" Clarke nods and goes to get in her car but she realizes her and goddess are still holding hand. They both look down at their hands then up at each other before blushing and letting go and getting in their cars.

———————————————————————-

After a 45 minute drive of both of them freaking out, they arrive at IHOP. Lexa parks first and goes to find Clarke. She sees her looking down at her phone and decides to scare her. She crouches down and begins to crawl toward the door. When she reaches the driver's side door, she jumps up and scares Clarke. She screams and her phone goes flying out of her hand. Lexa falls to the ground clutching her stomach laughing at her new friend. Clarke recovers from being scared and sees that it's Lexa laughing and laughs with her. Lexa finally stands up and opens Clarke's door for her.

They walk inside and are seated in a booth and the conversation immediately starts flowing. "So why is it that we have never seen each-other? We go to the same school, in the same grade, taking the same classes. It is insane." Lexa just shrugs and take a sip of her coffee.

"It might be because I am on the soccer team and we have practice every morning and every day during first period." Clarke nods her head in agreement because that is the exact reason they don't have any classes together. "So you know I am on the soccer team, what do you do at school? I know you're not an athlete. "Clarke scoffs at Lexa's comment. Lexa immediately chokes on her coffee.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry I didn't it mean it that in a bad way. I just meant that I know most of the athletes in our school and if you were one we would've crossed paths by now." Clarke nods and continues to sip her orange juice. "It's okay. And you're right, I'm definitely not an athlete. I can barely run to the park down the street without feeling like I'm dying. But I am in the fashion design club and on the debate team. So technically I am an athlete." Clarke says with a smirk. Lexa just looks down and shakes her head and apologizes again for her inability to communicate like a normal person. "So what else do you do besides play soccer?"

"Um I do martial arts during the off season, I'm in the Pre-Veterinary Students Club.....and I kind of write songs in most of my free time" Lexa says quite shyly and Clarke looks at her curiously. "Why do you seem so ashamed about the Pre-Veterinary club thing and writing songs? Which is awesome by the way."

Lexa sits and stirs her coffee for a little while before answering. "All of my coaches, teammates, and even my parents think that I am good enough at soccer to go to one of the top collegiate teams in the country. But they are worried that by choosing such a hard major I may blow my chances at becoming a professional soccer player. They want me to do something like business but I can't see myself being happy with that decision. And then the whole songwriting thing. They all think that I could be using that time practicing to get better at soccer instead. But they fail to realize that song writing truly keeps me sane." Clarke looks at Lexa with sympathy and puts her hand over hers and rubs her thumb over Lexa's knuckles.

"I know we haven't really known each other all that long but I believe that if you have a true passion for something, that's what you should do. Imagine doing what your coaches, parents, and teammates say. And you find yourself working in business after your professional soccer career. After doing something that you love for so long and then doing something you couldn't care less about as your way of income will ruin you. As for songwriting I would just say f*ck them all because you can't be a professional soccer player if you're not healthy mentally " Clarke says with so much sincerity it makes a few tears well up in Lexa's eyes. Clarke just gives her a small smile and continues to rub her thumb over Lexa's knuckles.

"Thank you Clarke. Despite you not knowing me long, you knew exactly what to say." As soon as Lexa said that, their server came with their food. And Clarke just looks amazed at all the food that Lexa ordered. On Lexa's portion of the table there is a 5 stack of pancakes, a 5 egg ham and cheese omelet, hash browns and a crepe. And Clarke had a 3 count of pancakes, 2 scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Are you seriously going to eat all of that?" Lexa looks at Clarke like she's stupid and nods. "Of course. I haven't had food since before the concert yesterday so I'm starving! Plus I'm a soccer player, I'll just run it off later." Clarke immediately starts laughing and Lexa looks so confused.

"It's just I saw this video called, Sh*t that soccer players say and that was one of the things in that video. I thought it was just a stereotype but I guess you guys really do say things like that."

"I know exactly what video you're talking about and everything in it is completely true! But if you will excuse me my food is getting cold and while I would eat it anyways, I would prefer it warm." Clarke just laughs and shakes her head and they both laugh.

—————————————————————-

The whole time they were there, Clarke was so caught up with Lexa she failed to notice Octavia and Raven come in. When Clarke first got there she had texted them to let them know that she was going to IHOP with someone she met from the concert. They decided to come and meet her there and were completely surprised at what they saw. Their friend Clarke was laughing and flirting back and forth with one of the hottest and most popular girls in not only their grade but their school. Lexa used to be known for being super-hot, super smart, super athletic, and super sweet. And because of all these things everyone loved her. But their dear friend Clarke seemed to live under a rock and had no idea who Lexa was.

Instead of going and sitting with Lexa and Clarke, they asked to sit at a table that they could easily spy on them. They watched two intensely and they are amazed at how comfortable the two have become in just a matter of hours.

At this point Clarke and Lexa have been done eating for at least an hour and are sitting and talking. Lexa notices Clarke shiver and comes and sits on her side of the booth and wraps and arm around her while asking the waitress to bring a hot chocolate for Clarke. "You're seeing what I'm seeing right? They are literally acting like us. It is so unexpected yet so cute at the same time." Raven squeals, Octavia laughs and tells her girlfriend to be quiet before they blow their cover.

Clarke and Lexa stay in the booth until Clarke finishes her hot chocolate. Lexa pays the bill before Clarke can do anything and gets a glare in return. She shrugs and give Clarke a huge grin, shattering that glare Clarke tried to keep. They walk outside hand in hand and Octavia and Raven try desperately not to be seen. Once the two are out of the restaurant Octavia and Raven turn and look at each other mouths open in shock. "Is this really happening?" Raven only nods in response and they just continue to sit there in silence trying to comprehend what they just saw.

——————————————————————

After they were done eating, Clarke and Lexa couldn't bear the thought of having to go their separate ways so they sit there and talk for a while. At some point Clarke realizes she's really cold and internally curses Octavia for having her wear a dress. Lexa notices and immediately has a concerned expression on her face and is coming to sit next to Clarke. She lifts her arm slightly and looks Clarke in the eyes as of to ask for permission. Clarke nods and is immediately surrounded by warmth and the smell of rain and strawberries. The smell was intoxicating and the warmth of Lexa's arm around her felt completely different than most. Almost comforting in a very familiar kind of way like they had been doing this their whole lives. Like they had known each other their whole lives. They both look at each other and immediately smile and continue their conversation.

On the other hand, Lexa is immediately 100 times more nervous once she puts her arm around Clarke. But once she feels Clarke lean further into her she feels calm again, knowing she did the right thing. Shortly after Lexa sees their server and asks her to bring a hot chocolate with whipped cream for Clarke since she doesn't like coffee. Which is something she learned in their hours of getting to know one another.

Their conversation continues to flow as Clarke finishes her hot chocolate and they both decide it is finally time to go. The server brings the check and Lexa snatches it and pays it before Clarke can even blink, earning her a serious glare from the blonde girl. Lexa just gives her a huge goofy grin causing Clarke to just laugh and put her head on Lexa's shoulder to hide her blush.

Lexa gets out of the booth and puts her hand out to help Clarke up. They walk out of the restaurant hand in hand and still actively taking about anything and everything. Lexa starts to walk Clarke to her car before Clarke stops her.

"Let me walk you to your car this time." Lexa just rolls her eyes and agrees. They walk to her car and as the walk up to an all-black Camaro Clarke just shakes her head. "Of course you would have a f*cking Camaro." Lexa looks at her with one eyebrow raised.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Clarke looks between Lexa and the car and begins to explain.

"Well you're a super-hot super cool soccer player, it would only make sense that you have a super bad a** car like an all-black Camaro." Lexa looks down and blushes and then Clarke realizes what she has just said. Realizing that, she face palms and Lexa just laughs. "Thank you. You're absolutely stunning yourself." Clarke looks down blushing and looks back to find Lexa smiling at her. They just sit and smile at each other for a while before Clarke's phone chimes with a text message. Breaking their eye contact Clarke looks down to see a text from her mom telling her to come home.

"It's my mom. She says I have to get home. " Clarke says dejectedly. Lexa smiles and squeezes her hand. "Don't look so sad! It's not like we will never see each other again."

Clarke chuckles and nods and Lexa brings her into a hug. With Lexa's arms around her shoulders and her arms circles around Lexa's waist, they feel the most comfortable than they have all night. Clarke lays her head on Lexa's chest as they sit there hugging longer than people who just met should. "I really don't want you to go home yet." Lexa says as she breaks the silence. Clarke just hugs her tighter as if to say me too.

"I have to though." Lexa sighs dramatically and lets go. Clarke just chuckles and lets go too.

"Well if you're up for it. I go and work out in the mornings-" Clarke immediately holds her hand up to stop her from talking.

"Yeah not happening. Remember when I said I'm definitely not an athlete. I definitely don't want to work out with one either." Lexa just gives her a pointed look.

"As I was saying. I work out in the mornings at Warren Park on the weekends and you could stop buy and we could maybe go get some coffee or something?"

"I would love that! What time should I get there? And can I bring my dog because I always take him on morning walks and warren park is down the street from my house." Lexa just smiles.

"It is just crazy how we have never met before. Warren Park is down the street from my house as well. But since it is-" Lexa checks her watch. "About 2 AM, I probably won't get to the park until about 9. My work out is about an hour and a half long, so you can get there around 10:30 if you'd like." Clarke agrees and they say their goodbyes. Both of them drive home still in disbelief in how perfect the night ended up being.


	2. I'm Hooked On All These Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!  
> Just wanted to say thanks for all of the feedback I got on this. I never would thought I got the reactions I did. I thought I would have this chapter up by last Friday but I had some family friends visit and then I had work all weekend. I will also be changing one more thing. I am going to make them all juniors in high school instead of sophomores. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks again for reading!

Chapter 2:  
Saturday morning came and Lexa’s routine was already thrown out of order because of the blonde girl she met at the concert the night before. But she couldn’t care less. She woke up around 8 with the biggest smile on her face and ate breakfast. Getting ready and loading up her car with everything she needed, she took the short drive to the park. She began with a mile run and some stretching to get her loose before she started her training. She had currently been trying to incorporate the training programs from her high school coach, her club team coach, and her for the U-20 U.S. National Team Coach. Because of all of the various programs she had been trying to incorporate she spends lots of extra time training whether that be right after practice, after school, or on the weekends. But Lexa truly enjoys the comfort she feels with a ball at her feet, most girls at her age would hate to spend so much time on a field but Lexa is the opposite and that is why she and everyone else around her has faith that she will make to be a professional one day. Giddiness and excitement builds up as she finishes up the mile and gets ready to finally have a ball at her feet. The minute the ball touches her foot all of her focused is honed in to the ball and the net in front of her.  
***********  
Clarke wakes up at what she would normally deem an ungodly hour but today she wakes up well rested and truly content. So content that she wonders if the night before had even happened. Her thoughts are quickly interrupted by a text from Lexa. Opening the phone she is surprised to see it is a simple good morning text. She is even more surprised at how this simple text makes her as happy as it does. Blushing she replies with a similar text and gets up to get ready for her kind of sort of date with Lexa. To her it seems a lot like a date but she doesn’t want to get her hopes up. She simply dresses in running shorts, a sweatshirt and sandals to avoid Lexa trying to get her to do any sort of exercise. She goes down stairs expecting to find a note from her mom saying she was called into the hospital for a shift and a plate of breakfast sitting in the microwave. But instead she is greeted by her mom cooking breakfast on the stove.  
“Hi honey! What are you doing up before noon?” Abby jokes while chuckling. Clarke just rolls her eyes and sits down at the bar stools opposite of her mom and smiles. “What no snarky comment? Or complaints of dying of being up this early. What has gotten into you?” Clarke just laughs and shakes her head.  
“Nothing mom, I just have plans for this morning that’s all.” Abby laughs loudly scaring both Clarke and her golden retriever Chip.  
“You and your friends? Have plans on a Saturday Morning? That’s really funny Clarke! You know, you’re really in a great mood if you’re making jokes before noon!” Clarke just looks at her mom completely amused and shakes her head again before trying to explain the situation.  
“No mom it is with a friend I met from the concert yesterday. She trains at the park on Saturday mornings so I figured I’d just take Chip on his walk earlier so we could hang out.” Abby gives an unconvincing hum as she sets a plate of pancakes down in front of Clarke.  
“So this friend.” Abby teases with quotations. “What’s she like?” Clarke’s eyes immediately go wide as she rapidly shakes her head.  
“No,no,no,no,no,NO! I am not having this discussion with you, I refuse. That is so embarrassing and too revealing for a mother daughter relationship!” Abby looks at her daughter in disbelief.  
“Oh really?” Clarke nods due to her mouth being full of pancakes. “You do realize that you’re not only talking to a doctor. But the women who gave birth to you, changed your diapers, wiped your drool, and was there when you had your first perio-“ Clarke immediately cuts her off already too embarrassed to hear her mom continue that sentence. “You know what I get it, I really do, just please do not finish that sentence.” Abby chuckles and holds up her hands in surrender. “Chip and I are going to get ready to go, what time do you think you will be home today?”  
“Um probably close to 6 tonight so we can meet for dinner yeah?” Clarke nods and gives her mom a hug before walking out the door with Chip close on her heels.  
***********  
One thing about Lexa is when she is truly focused on something she is almost completely detached from the world around her. During her training sessions, the only things she noticed were things occurring within the lines of the field. So when Clarke walked up with Chip about an hour later she hadn’t noticed at all. After sitting there for about ten minutes watching Lexa shoot the ball in the net over and over again Clarke got on one knee and began to talk to her dog.  
“Alright Chip, that is the girl I was telling you about this morning. I need you to go over and give her a little surprise okay?” Chip wags his tail and even though Clarke knows that he didn’t understand anything she just said it makes her feel better. But Clarke does know that Chip understands certain commands and gets ready for it. Once Lexa shoots the 10th and final ball of this set Clarke tells Chip to go while pointing at Lexa. On that command Chip goes bounding full speed toward Lexa and jumps on her knocking her to the ground and attacking her with licks to the face.  
The minute the giant ball of fluff and joy hits the brunette, all of her concentration is broken and she honestly mad about it at all. Enjoying the dog’s company she begins to play with it by rolling around on the ground, running in circles and anything else to get the dog to wag its tail. Suddenly Lexa hears laughing and she looks up to see it is coming from the face she is just now realizing she had missed so much. Lexa sprints over there with Chip in tow to give Clarke a hug but stops short upon realizing that she smells absolutely terrible. Clarke smirks before talking.  
“Here I was thinking I was important enough to get a hug from the great Lexa Woods. But I guess only my dog made the cut.” Lexa laughs as she looks down at Chip who is sitting at her feet on his back asking for a belly rub. She bends down and gives the adorable dog what he wants because she couldn’t say no to him.  
“Well I figured you would care if I gave you hug while I smell like a mixture between grass and sweat. But Chip here doesn’t seem to care at all.” Lexa teases back earning an eye roll from Clarke. The dog sits up and licks the soccer player’s cheek just further proving her point. “How long have you guys been here anyways?”  
Clarke sits down with the two and begins to rub Chip as well. “Um about 10 minutes before I sent Chip on you. We sat and watched you make shot after shot after shot. What were you even doing?”  
Lexa begins to explain to Clarke that her accuracy within the box (A/N: or 18 yard line) was quite high and all of her coaches wanted her to improve her accuracy as she got further from goal. After she explains it she looks up at Clarke who looks completely adorable yet incredibly confused at the same time.  
“I probably should have told you this earlier, but I don’t understand soccer. Or any sport for the matter. Nor have I ever tried to understand any of them” Lexa dramatically flops back with her hand on her heart as if she was dying. Clarke looks at the brunette both amused and amazed that someone so incredibly attractive can be this adorable as well.  
“Ughh. Oh my gosh Clarke Griffin, we cannot officially be friends until you understand and love soccer. There is no possible way in hell that I can be friends with someone who doesn’t at least understand soccer. No way. ” Clarke just rolls her eyes at how dramatic Lexa is.  
“Wow, I guess if it is all that important to you…” She looks at Lexa expectantly and Lexa just looks back at her.  
“Oh you want me to explain it now? Yeah not going to happen. This game, this art from, is way too beautiful and complex to explain in these conditions. We need to be watching a game so I can explain it you. How about this? Next Saturday my favorite men’s team is playing on TV. You can come over and I can explain it to you then.”  
“Yeah that’s fine what time do they start? I might try to get some studying done beforehand.” Lexa laughs out loud and shakes her head.  
“Yeah you won’t be getting any studying done before hand because the game starts at like 7AM.” Clarkes’ jaw drops.  
“You’re joking right? You have to be kidding.” Lexa just continues to laugh and shake her head. The blonde looks at her friend completely dumbfounded at all of the information she is learning.  
“My favorite team plays in Europe, so huge time difference considering we are on the west coast.” Clarke whines and falls back already tired from what she will have to do next week.  
“I need to have like 10 hours of sleep at night to truly function at my best!” Lexa scoffs before getting up and heading toward the goal.  
“Alright princess chill out, it won’t be too bad. But I am going to finish this workout, I have 5 more shots on each foot from about 30 yards out.” Clarke just gives her a thumbs up from her place on the grass with Chip.  
“You wanna try and shoot? It’s not as hard as you think it is!” Clarke immediately smirks and points down to her uncovered feet. She mentally high fives her past self for thinking ahead.  
“Had a feeling you’d ask something like that and to avoid the embarrassment I decided to wear sandals so it wouldn’t be possible.” Lexa crosses her arms over her chest in a challenging stance .  
“You do know people, including me, play soccer barefoot all the time.”  
“Yes but you guys are all conditioned not to feel pain when the ball hits your foot. Me on the other hand, I might die.” With that Lexa accepts her defeat and gets back to work and Clarke finally sits back up. While watching Lexa she is amazed at how natural it all looks. And not surprising to her at all, Lexa still looks beautiful this way. Sweat covered, hair windblown, cheeks red, and a mix of grass and mud stains from head to toe. Despite all of this, the sight in front of her still manages to take her breath away, and she is unable to look away, completely mesmerized by the green eyed beauty. Clarke continues to stare at Lexa for the rest of her workout and to her relief her staring goes completely unnoticed.  
***********  
Lexa finally finishes all of her shots and starts to pick up the various cones and balls around the field. Picking up the last cone she starts to walk back toward Clarke and her heart immediately melts at the sight. She is sitting with her legs crossed and a sleepy Chip in her lap. Due to the fact that Lexa has a soft spot for both cute animals and beautiful girls she is unable to stop the audible “aww” that escapes her mouth. Clarke looks at Lexa and smiles before continue to pet her dog’s sleepy head.  
“I don’t think he will make it to the café with us, it seems that it is his nap time. Do you think we can stop by my house to drop him off?” Lexa immediately nods and gives the sleepy dog a few scratches behind his ear.  
“Yeah let me just go put all of this in my trunk and then we can get going.” Lexa grabs the ball bag, and the cones and starts toward her car. She mentally tries to calm herself down because she can feel the nervousness creeping up inside of her now that she no longer has a ball at her feet. It is so confusing to her because just yesterday she was able to talk to this girl so comfortably. But now she’s afraid she will turn into a babbling mess if she looks in those blue orbitals too long. She goes back to find Chip completely asleep and Clarke just smiling at him and she is not sure whether or not to be jealous of the dog or to die of the cuteness overload. Clarke notices her walk back up and to Lexa’s surprise she picks Chip up and starts walking toward the car. Laughing at Lexa’s face she continues to walk her sleepy pup to the car. Lexa finally catches up and opens the door for Clarke and Chip before closing the door and getting in herself.  
They get to Clarke’s house in a matter of minutes and get Chip back inside.  
“Do you mind if I just go home and change really quick? I feel disgusting and I just want to get out of these gross clothes.” Clarke shrugs and Lexa takes off toward her house. On the ride over  
“Okay you can either stay in here or you can come inside, it will probably take me like 5 minutes to change.” Clarke decides to come inside and they head up to Lexa’s rooms. She immediately starts rummaging through all of her closet for a pair of Nike cuffed soccer pants. Upon finding them she takes off her shorts and pulls the pants on along with sandals. Walking out of her closet she notices Clarke taking in her room looking at everything that makes Lexa uniquely her.  
“Do you play? I know you said you write ” Clarke references to the acoustic guitar.  
“Yeah, my older brother actually taught me awhile back.” The brunette smiles fondly at all the memories that flash through her mind as she continues to search for a shirt. She finally finds one and without much thought she removes the sweaty shirt she is wearing and walks toward her dirty clothes hamper. Turning back around she sees the blue eyed girl staring at her intensely. At first she was confused and then she remembered she had on nothing but a sports and joggers. She quickly grabs the shirt she picked out and throws it on.  
“S-ssorry ! I honestly wasn’t thinking w-when I did that!” Lexa is frantically trying to get out as much of an apology as possible. Clarke just smiles and tells her to shut up. Lexa immediately stops babbling like the cute idiot that she is and looks at the ground.  
“No need to apologize, you gave me a damn good show Woods.” Clarke says with so much oozing confidence that it surprises her and turns Lexa on more than she thinks is acceptable considering the situation. Clarke notices how red the girl’s cheek have become and decides to keep the rest of her comments about Lexa’s unbelievable body to herself...for now.  
“It is getting close to noon, I don’t really want lunch anymore, we should do something else.” Clarke suggests this in an attempt to change the subject from her earlier statement. This obviously works because Lexa is finally able to look Clarke in the eyes again which makes Clarke’s heart flutter.  
“Sure what do you want to do?” Lexa looks at Clarke expectantly as the blonde continues to think with what Lexa mentally decides is the most adorable thinking face she has ever seen. After a few minutes of Clarke thinking and Lexa dribbling a soccer ball around her room, and megging Clarke a few times in the process, the blonde gets a devious smile on her face. Lexa looks up and the small smile she once held falls at the sight of Clarke’s face.  
“Oh dear God what do you have planned? The answer is already no.” Clarke just laughs at the girl in front of her as she tries to convince her otherwise.  
“You don’t even know what I was going to say!”  
“Yeah but that smile right there tells me one of two things. First, it is something that could get us in trouble. I know it is not that because you are a goody-two shoes. Or it is something that I have already told you I don’t like, and in that case the answer is no.”  
“Okay fine, but you could at least hear what I wanted to do!” The soccer player mumbles a “fine” under breath before Clarke continues. “I was going to say we could go to the mall and do some shopping and then go get lunch there.” Lexa vigorously shakes her head no.  
“I do not go to the mall and I definitely do not shop. Shopping is honestly the most exhausting thing ever.” Clarke rolls her eyes as the Lexa continues to dribble the ball around her room.  
“Please! You have never been shopping with me! I promise me being there will make it so much more fun!” Lexa finally stops dribbling and kicks the ball into her hamper and doing a many goal celebration before she turns to Clarke.  
“Fine, but on one condition.”  
“Anything.”  
“If I still feel like I just did a beep test by the end of the shopping excursion thing we are doing. You have to come to my game this Friday and go to ice cream with me after.”  
Smiling Clarke starts to tease Lexa once again. “I don’t know Lexa, that would be another two days in a row I’d be stuck with you. You’re quite an infuriating person.” Lexa’s jaw drops and she laughs in pure shock. “I’m kidding, gosh. I'm not entirely sure why those are your terms considering we will both benefit from this.”  
“How exactly will you be benefiting from this? You will be sitting outside, on a cold November night, watching 90 plus minutes of something you don’t understand.” The soccer player smirks at Clarke but that smirk soon falters when Clarke gets a smirk of her own.  
“Well I get to watch a bunch of extremely hot girls run around for 90 plus minutes and not be looked at as a complete creep so who's benefiting now?”  
“You’re unbelievable do you know that?” Clarkes smirk grows into a full blown smile.  
“I’ve heard it once or twice. Now if you do enjoy yourself today you will have to bring me coffee for the next week.”  
“That is just so random.”  
“Not really considering you have an hour gap between when you end practice and when you go to second period, I am just taking advantage of the situation. I am too lazy to get up early enough to have breakfast anyways.”  
“Okay deal.” Lexa sticks out her hand and Clarke reaches out to shake it.  
“Deal.”  
***********  
The two get to the mall and Lexa immediately sees the way Clarke’s face lights up and she knows right then she has already lost the bet. Seeing her face light up the way it did made Lexa feel like she was the reason Clarke was so happy and that made her more happy than she's ever been at the mall in a matter of seconds. Most of the time when she goes to the mall she ends up just holding what seems like literal tons of bags full of her friend’s clothing. Most of the time just walking in the mall her arms start to hurt and she gets immediately frustrated with the torture she is about to endure. Most of the time she isn't happy. But being here with Clarke is such a breath of fresh air and she doesn’t feel that familiar pit in her stomach she gets. Even though Lexa knows she has already helplessly lost this bet she isn’t going to let the beautiful girl next to her know that.  
The two walk through the entrance and approach the center of the mall and stand there for a moment. “Okay where to first all knowing and powerful mall expert?” She says sarcastically and uninterested. Clarke just rolls her eyes and grabs Lexa’s hand as she begins to walk toward the right.  
“Okay so the first place we are going to is American Eagle, there is a very cute jean jacket I’ve been eying for two weeks and I finally got paid this week. “ Lexa tries to ignore the immediate tingling sensation she gets in her hand and continue this facade she has started. She mutters a sarcastic ‘great’ as they walk up to the store front.  
She is truly amazed at how Clarke seems to know exactly where the jacket is when they walk into the store. “So do you like come here once a week and make a map of the store or something? Why did you know exactly where this jacket is?” The blue-eyed girl just laughs at her friend’s dumbfounded nature in this situation and chooses not to even answer the question. She drops Lexa’s hand despite the immediate disappointment they both feel and she pulls the jacket on.  
“How do I look?” Clarke turns toward Lexa after fixing the jacket.  
“You look beautiful Clarke, it looks great!” Clarke tries to hide the blush on her face and normally Lexa would just ignore it considering how much it has happened between the two of them these past few days but she decides to have a little fun. Using a finger to push the blonde’s face up to meet her’s she puts a cocky smirk on her face.  
“You do realize you’re absolutely adorable when you blush right? No need to hide it.” This just makes the redness in Clarke’s cheeks deepen and reach higher up on her face.  
“Stoppppppppp.” Lexa just laughs at the girl in front of her and pulls her toward the checkout desk.  
“Fine, now hurry up and pay for this. The sooner you get this jacket the sooner we can go to the next store which means the sooner we can leave and get food. “  
“Do you ever not think about food?” she asks as she pulls out her debit card to pay. Lexa simply says no like it is the most obvious answer there could be. They exit the store and Clarke is once again grabbing Lexa’s hand and dragging her to a different store. This continues for about an hour until Lexa stops Clarke, drops her hand and falls to the floor.  
“Go on without me I won’t make it save yourself!!” she says while throwing her arm over her eyes.  
Under normal circumstances, Clarke would find this extremely annoying and embarrassing considering the amount of people that are watching. But because it is Lexa she finds it quite funny and decides to just entertain her dramatic friend.  
“And why should I do that?”  
“Because I am dying of starvation and my slow deterioration will only slow down your quest for all of the cutest clothes in the mall. You must go, I will not keep you from your destiny!” Clarke laughs so hard it comes out as a cackle, this surprises her and she immediately claps her hand over her mouth. People continue to stare as Clarke continues to laugh at the ridiculous things Lexa continues to say. Before giving in, “Okay, let’s get you a snack because you are absolutely vital in my quest.” The brunette gets up slightly wobbly just to add to her act.  
“We must hurry I don’t know how long I will last.” Clarke continues to laugh as she pulls Lexa to the pretzel kiosk near them. They decide to share he cinnamon sugar pretzels and sit and talk about what they will do next. Clarke let’s Lexa know they still have a few more stops before they can go get food and she swears she sees the other girls eyes water at this new information. Looking back up at Lexa who seems to have cinnamon and sugar all over her face she decides that she’s never had more fun at the mall.  
***********  
After about another hour of going into what Lexa feels like is a countless amount of stores, Clarke announces that they are walking into the last one, Forever 21. They walk around and Clarke grabs a few things here and there while Lexa follows her around like a helpless puppy. Not really paying attention she runs right into Clarke’s back.  
“Umph! Clarke why are you stopping?” The shorter girl turns around with a devious smile. “No. No. We aren’t doing this again. No!” Clarke smile gets bigger.  
“You don’t even know what I was going to say!” Lexa shrugs.  
“ I don’t care, I can already tell I’m not going to like whatever it is. So no.” Clarke pouts and grabs Lexa’s hands and Lexa immediately shuts her eyes. “No, don’t pout. That’s not fair it is so cute!” She peaks her eye open to see if Clarke has stopped put is doomed because her pout is still in full force. “Fine, fine, what is it?” Clarke squeals and claps her hands  
“Yes!!! I want to pick out some outfits for you, after all you’re looking at a someone who was going to be a fashion designer.” Lexa throws her head back and groans.  
“ I do all my shopping online from the comfort of my home. I hate trying things on and aimlessly walking around stores.” Clarke smiles and grabs Lexa’s hand before starting to walk around.  
“Well lucky for you I will do the looking. If you would like you are welcome to go sit down while I go find the perfect outfits.” Lexa shakes her head.  
“No it’s okay, you make the aimless walking more bearable. Plus you need to know what my style is because if I end up in some frilly dress I might kill you no matter how pretty you are.” Clarke just smiles.  
“Okay show me some pictures of what you look like not in soccer gear or sweats.” Lexa pulls out her phone and opens instagram and hands it to to Clarke.  
“Don’t think I didn’t notice the subtle jab at my fashion choices Griffin.” Clarke just continues to look through her friend’s instagram and not even give her a second glance. Thoroughly looking through pictures dating almost a year ago gives Clarke a good idea of what Lexa’s style is like. While looking through the pictures, she noticed a lot pictures from awhile back with a beautiful girl but definitely didn't want to talk about it. Considering the abrupt absence of the girl in photos followed by some slightly depressing posts, hses guessing it didn't end well. And Clarke was absolutely not about to ruin the fun she and Lexa had been having all day.  
“Okay I have all of the information I need on your style to pick something out within your comfort zone, but with a little bit of an edge to it.” Lexa smiles and shrugs.  
“Do your worst fashion expert.”  
They walk around forever 21 and Clarke is just continuously piling clothes into the bag she has Lexa carying. After about 45 minutes of wondering between both the men’s and women's sections, the tall soccer player is finally ushered into the dressing rooms by the tiny blonde girl. Clarke takes out all of the pieces and puts them together by outfit. And outfit by outfit Lexa tries them on and models for Clarke in the most ridiculous way possible just to get the girl to laugh. After getting her laughter out, Clarke would spin Lexa around slowly and see if the outfit works, fix pieces that needed it, and if everything was the right size. She decided that either Lexa was the perfect model because everything looked good on her. Or Lexa was the absolute worst model because everything looked good on her. After Lexa changes back into her clothes they head for the checkout counter.  
“So am I not amazing at picking out clothes for you? You should hire me as your personal designer.”  
“I might take you up on that Griffin, you did great. I could actually see myself wanting to where this stuff. 9 times out of 10 if it is not made of athletic or elastic material I don’t want it anywhere near me.”  
“Oh I saw your room, I’m well aware in your lack in variety that plagues your wardrobe.” The two them laugh as they wait line and look at all of the various random things forever 21 has to offer. They get to the front of the line and begin to check out. Clarke finishes first and waits of to the side as Lexa is still being rung up. Clarke holds out her hand for Lexa to hold when she gets close, Lexa smiles and intertwines their hands as they begin to walk out of the store.  
“ Well Lexa, you have officially made it through a complete shopping excursion with the great mall expert, we can now go get lunch at any place of your choosing.” Lexa’s eyes light up and she drops her bags right were they are standing and runs out in front of Clarke before jumping in the air and turning back towards her with her arms behind her. Clarke immediately recognizes this from a video on twitter.  
“Hey! That's Cristiano Ronaldo’s goal celebration!” Lexa trips on her feet a little surprised that the blonde knew this.  
“How in the hell do you know that if you know nothing about soccer?”  
“Well he’s hot so I follow him on twitter, and I saw him do some type of kick where he jumps in the air backword-” Lexa pinches the bridge of her nose.  
“A bicycle kick Clarke, a bicycle kick.” Clarke just rolls her eyes and continues.  
“And I saw that at the end of the video.”  
“So you’re telling me you follow one of the best soccer players of all time and saw one of the best goals of all time due to the simple fact that the guy is hot?” Clarke nods completely unashamed and Lexa just stares in disbelief.  
“Okay we are going to pretend that conversation didn’t happen. But we need to go put all of these clothes in the car if we are going to eat at the place of my choosing.”  
“Which is?”  
***********  
10 minutes later Lexa and Clarke are standing in front of a Dave & Busters.  
“You’re kidding me right? We are going to a freaking arcade for lunch!”  
“It isn’t just an arcade Clarke! They have awesome food too!” Clarke raises her eyebrows at Lexa with her arms crossed over her chest.  
“Okay maybe we are here to play games too but is so fun!” Clarke continues to look at her with an unamused while she thinks about how Lexa did everything that she had wanted regardless if she hated the mall or not and decided to let her have this.  
“Fine but you better win me something.” Lexa smiles and grabs Clarke’s hand.  
“Of course beautiful, anything you want….wel anything you want that is within my ticket budget.” This gets a both a blush and a laugh out of Clarke as they walk in. They decide against sitting in the arcade to have their lunch because they wanted to be able to talk freely without having to scream at the top of their lungs to hear one another. They are seated at a both and greeted by a server. They spend the next hour or so stuffing their faces with burgers, wings, cheese sticks and anything else ridiculously greasy they could find to share on the menu. After paying they head downstairs toward the games and Clarke can see Lexa start to visibly shake with excitement she puts a hand on the girls shoulder to try and get her to stop shaking but this only causes a visible shiver to run down the girls back. Before either of them can react they reach the bottom of the escalator and Lexa’s mind is immediately focused on all of the games. She grabs Clarke’s hand and they are immediately immersed in the giant swarms of kids inhabiting the entire floor.  
They play game after game after game and then go into the prize store and Clarke sees a stuffed bear that she likes, but they are about 100 tickets short. So that how the end up at the big wheel game with Lexa intensely staring at the coins on the verge of spilling over. “Come one come on!! Just drop!!!” The coins teeter on the edge before staying put. Lexa slams her head against the glass before Clarke decides to step in before the girl gives herself a concussion. She steps up behind Lexa and wraps her arms around the girl’s shoulders and pulls backwards to pull her head out of the vicinity of the glass it is currently assaulting. She keeps her arms around the burnette’s shoulders and rest her head against hers.  
“Hey, hey it’s not that serious, I can chose something else.” Lexa shakes her head.  
“No can do, I promised you a prize and now im 12 tickets away and I will get them.”  
“If you insist.” Clarke goes to pull back but is halted by Lexa’s warm and slightly clammy hand. She takes this as a plea to stay where she and she does exactly that. She knows she choses right when she feel Lexa relax into her slightly. They stay like that for another 10 minutes as Lexa finally gets the 12 tickets she needs and they head back to the prize store. Clarke picks out a green bear and they had back to the car. On their way back to Clarke’s house they belt out the words to every song that comes on the radio, a perfect end to their sort of kind of not date event they had today. When they reach her house it is close to 5 PM. Lexa gets out to help her with all her bags and they are immediately met with the slobbery mess that is Chip. After he gets over the initial joy of seeing them he leaves them alone to take Clarke’s bags up stairs. They set the bags down and the blue eyed girl immediately put the green bear on her bed making Lexa laugh.  
“I’m going to head home it is way past my nap time. And spending all day with you has made me especially tired. ” Clarke rolls her eyes and chucks a pillow at Lexa before getting up to walk her to her car. They slowly make their way to the car subconsciously trying to squeeze every last second they could possibly have together today. They get to the car still talking and Lexa leans against her car door while Clarke stands in front of her. While they talk they aren’t sure who initiated it but they end up intertwined hands and with barely an inch between them . They continue to talk like this for God knows how long until they realize it has started to get dark. Clarke steps back from Lexa slightly as the soccer player pushes off her car and pulls out her keys.  
“Um where do you think you’re going? We still have one more important thing to discuss.” Lexa tries to act dumb but Clarke has absolutely none of it. “So did you have the most fun with the bestest mall expert there has ever been? ” Lexa nods her head before looking at Clarke with a full fledged grin than makes her eyes crinkle.  
“Yes, actually I did. I have never had so much fun at the mall and it all thanks to you oh powerful mall expert.” They both laugh before Lexa continues. “ But i kind of didn’t want to admit it because I really wanted to you to come to my game on friday.” She says with a pout. Clarke just pokes the girl’s cheek until she smiles again before replying.  
“If it means that much to you I guess I will still go. But on a bigger note. I will be expecting either Starbucks, or some other form of breakfast food everyday for the next two weeks.”  
“Of course, a deal is a deal.” They just continue to smile at each other before Lexa wraps her arms around Clarkes waist and Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck  
“I had so much fun with you these past two days. I haven’t been this happy in a long time.” Clarke nods her head in agreement on the tall girls chest.  
“Me too, I’ve missed feeling like this. It's been awhile.” Lexa holds Clarke tighter and it makes the blonde girl feel things she never thought she would feel again let alone in day. She just hold Lexa just as tight before letting go and stepping back.  
“So I’ll see you at school?” Lexa nods and turns toward her car unlocking it and opening the door.  
“Yup, I’ll be the one hand delivering breakfast to the brat coming out of Mrs. Cone’s class everyday for the next two weeks.” Clarke’s jaw drops and she playfully swats Lexa’s shoulder before saying a quick goodbye and heading towards her front door. She walks in her house and heads to the kitchen only to find her mother smugly looking at her over a glass of wine.  
“That’s some friend you got there.” She states smugly, but Clarke is on such a high from being with Lexa all day she doesn’t catch onto it.  
“Yeah she’s great.” Abby’s daughter replies with a dreamy tone. “I’m going to head up stairs and sleep for a bit, can you call me when dinner is ready?” Her mom simply smiles and nods and Clarke gives her a kiss on the cheek before making her way upstairs. She gets in bed and takes her nap with a huge smile on her face.  
***********  
When Lexa gets back home from dropping Clarke off she goes straight to her room and sits on her balcony that overlooks most of the town. She hates that she feels like such a dramatic sap, but she can’t help the huge smile that makes its way to her face everytime she thinks about Clarke. She thinks about the last time she was this happy, or happy at all, and it had to be months ago. She’s in complete disbelief that someone she had met less than a day ago could make her this happy, but she decides she doesn’t care as long as the feelings of loneliness and emptiness don’t return. And right now she doesn't think they ever will with Clarke by her side. With that smile so permatily etched on, Lexa gives up on it weakening and decides to hop in her bed and fall asleep just like that. Grin and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it! What did you think?  
> How long do you think it will actually take for them together? And who will initiate it?  
> Also I know there was a lack of Octavia and Raven this chapter but they were still...busy. For anyone who doesn't understand much about soccer, feel free to ask any questions you have down in the comments. There hasn't been much mentioned yet, but as the story continues, there will definitely be more soccer involved. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Until then, thank you for reading!  
> -Michaela


	3. Ain't It Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go back to school and people are surprised at their new friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!

Lexa wakes up for practice Monday morning with a little extra pep in her step. She was already notoriously known on the soccer team for being way too awake and way too intense at that ungodly hour of the day. So when they all arrived to the fields 30 minutes before practice to find Lexa already there taking shots, they weren't too surprised. They were however surprised when a stray ball the brunette was using came by where all the girls were stretching, and she looked at them and gave them a full blown genuine smile. 

“Mornin' y’all!” 

They all try not to act so surprised but they ultimately fail because it is the first time they had seen that since April. They all start to warm up and are even more surprised when Lexa, who is normally quiet with a stoic expression, is participating in their normal team banter before Coach Martin shows up. 

Practice that day just continues to surprise everyone because of both how many smiles and laughs they get from from the star forward as well as how good she is playing. She is normally amazing but today was a completely different story. She was megging people left and right scoring with both feet, and even chipped their goalkeeper from about thirty yards out. After practice had finally ended everyone was completely spent, but Lexa was just as energized as she was before practice maybe even more. Coach Martin noticed the change in Lexa’s attitude and how that must have affected her play and wanted to get to the bottom of it. 

“Woods!” This startles Lexa and her attempt to beat her juggling record is ruined and she groans making the coach laugh quietly before trying to put on an emotionless mask. “Get over here!” Lexa immediately jogs over to her coach afraid of what might happen. She mentally racks through her brain thinking of everything she could have done to get her in trouble but she comes up with nothing and that only serves to fuel the nervous look on her face. Coach Martian smiles,laughs, and puts her hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “Chill out Woods, you’re not in trouble.” Lexa lets out a huge breath she was unaware she was holding as she leans over with her hands on her knees.

“Oh thank God! Coach I’d really appreciate if you didn't scare me like that again. Did you need me for something?” 

She just nods before nodding her head in a direction away from the team. They begin to walk before she starts talking.

“You had a great practice out there today Woods.” Lexa mutters a quite thanks and this just makes coach smile. “ You were always a modest one, but you don’t have to be. You’re a great player, you deserve to be proud of that.” Lexa smiles and nods before she continues. “Speaking of. I don’t think I’ve seen you smile on or off the field in months. It is great to see.” Lexa only smiles at her coach’s sincerity.

“Yeah I’ve been a bit happier as of recently, starting to acknowledge the good things in life again.” Coach smiles at her and wraps an arm around her neck and ruffles her hair as Lexa laughs trying to fight her off. She stops and keeps her arm around the burnette. 

“You know I think of all of you as my own kids, and watching you suffer these past months it hurt because I remember you as the happy little kid you were running around the fields while your big sister played for me. You were have always been so happy, so care free. We have missed that but we all wanted to support you as you went through this tough time. So today seeing a glimpse of that little sophomore we once knew, it was truly amazing. And I just wanted to let you know, there is no rush or even pressure for you to go back to being that happy person you once were; that you are somewhere on the inside. But just know we will all be here either way to help you.” Coach Martin watches Lexa carefully and thinks she has said something wrong until Lexa hugs her. At first she is surprised but then she just hugs back. Lexa pulls back and the two of them have a watery laugh as they wipe the tears from their eyes.

“Thank you Coach. I have been struggling quite a bit but I finally feel like I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. For months I felt like I was trapped inside darkness but I’m finally being pulled out.” Coach Martin smirks.

“I know that look. That love stricken look. But because I know you so well I know that hounding you about who it is isn’t going to help anything. But just know I’m happy for you and I’m rooting for you in whatever is happening to make you this happy.” Lexa nods while blushing.

“Thanks Coach.” 

“You’re welcome kid! Now hit the showers, you smell awful!”

“Yes ma’am.” Lexa turns to leave before turning back to her coach. “Does that rule about us being able to leave still stand? I haven’t done it before.”

Coach Martin chuckles, “Yes kid. Just make sure you text me where you’re going, when you get there and when you get back.” 

“Okay, I’m going to go. I have somewhere to be before second period.” Coach Martin just shakes her head smiling as she watches the forward run off the field.

******** 

Lexa gets in the showers and gets ready before any of the other girls even get out their rehabbing opting to skip it herself. She decides to wait a little while before going to get Clarke’s breakfast and do some studying while she waits. No matter how much she tries to focus on her work, all she can think about is her blue eyed friend. So she decides there’s no harm in texting her. 

 

**_Drama Queen-(9:34)_ **

_ So I am obligated to bring breakfast to a brat in your class, you mind asking her what she wants?  _

**_Brat-(9:37)_ **

_ Talked to her and she would love a Starbucks hot chocolate. _

**_Drama Queen-(9:38)_ **

_ Let the princess know her hot chocolate will be hand delivered to her at 10:30 outside of Mrs.Cone’s class. _

**_Brat-(9:42)_ **

_ She’s looking forward to it.  _

 

Lexa laughs at their playful banter and gets ready to leave. She lets Coach Martin know she’s going to Starbucks and that she’s getting ready to leave. On her way out she passes by all of her teammates. 

“Yo Woods! Where you goin? And what happened to your normal sweatpant get up?” 

Laughing, Lexa lets them know she’s going to pick up breakfast for a friend of hers. They all decide to tag along and they are on their way.

“So Woods?” 

“So Underhill?” Lexa replies.

“How was that concert on Friday?” Lexa smiles and says that is was great before parking and getting out the car. She starts walking in and waiting in line with her teammates.

“So what happened?” 

Lexa looks at all the pastries trying to figure out which one looks best while answering. “Nothing really, Hayley Kiyoko was great!” All of her teammates collectively scoff making Lexa turn her attention away from the pastries. 

“So you guys don’t believe me?” 

“No we do, we just believe you’re not telling us something. We haven’t seen you truly smile and laugh in months and all of a sudden you go to a concert and come back laughing and smiling like an idiot.” Lexa rolls her eyes and places her order.

“Okay so something might have happened, but I want to see where it goes before I really say anything.” All of her teammates squeal making Lexa rolls her eyes at how ridiculous they all were. They all sit and chat while they wait for the drinks to be ready. Once they all get their orders they head back to school and let Coach Martian know they had gotten back. With that Lexa starts walking toward Clarke’s first period class. When she gets there she holds their coffees in their holders and scrolls through her phone.

******** 

Lexa isn’t paying attention to anything around her so she is completely unaware to the fact that Clarke has walked out of the classroom and is blatantly staring at her. Lexa is wearing one of the outfits Clarke picked out at the mall. It is black distressed jeans, a light grey sweatshirt under a leather jacket with timberland boots. Clarke finally got herself out of it and walks over to her friend.

“Someone sure does clean up nice.” Lexa looks up from her phone and smiles.

“Well I had a little help from someone I know.” Lexa takes a step closer and grabs Clarke’s hand with her free hand. “Hi beautiful.” Clarke smiles and bashfully says ‘hi back’. Lexa intertwines their hands and pulls her closer. “I think we need to agree to something.” Clarke looks at her expectantly. “This whole shy, blushing, embarrassed thing we both do is going to have to stop if we actually want to be able to hang out like normal people. As adorable as you look like this I want to be able to give you a compliment and be able to look in your amazing eyes while doing it.” Clarke managed to still look at Lexa while blushing like an idiot. “See there we go! You’re still so adorable, and I get to see those blue eyes.” 

“Thank you. You really do look beautiful today. And the Tims were a nice touch.” 

“I learned from the best.” Lexa untangles their fingers and reaches for the food she had bought. “But here is your hot chocolate and I took the liberty of getting you a chocolate chip muffin as well.” Lexa hands each of these to Clarke before grabbing her own coffee and throwing the container away. Clarke looks at the name on the cup and raises an eyebrow at Lexa who walking back from the trash can.

“Really? Princess?” Lexa laughs nods.

“Really. You act like one, would you have rather me put brat on the cup?” Clarke rolls her eyes and lightly punches Lexa’s shoulder.  “Okay okay, no need for violence. Let me walk you to class.” Lexa starts walking and Clarke grabs her hand to stop her.

“No it’s really fine you don’t have to do that. You’ve already gotten me food this morning, I don’t want you to be late too.” 

“Luckily for you I have class right up stairs from your's so it won’t take long for me to get there.” Lexa pulls Clarke’s toward her and lightly wraps her arm around Clarke’s shoulders as they walked to class. 

While Lexa would have loved to hold Clarke’s hand like she did for most of their time at the mall together, she knew this wasn’t the right place. Holding her hand in the side always was no big deal, but walking down the school’s main hallway holding Clarke’s hand would have been disastrous. If she did that, the whole school would erupt and all anyone would talk about would be the two of them and she doesn’t want to put that pressure on Clarke or make her feel uncomfortable. But with the placement of her arm it seems completely platonic because she walks this way with her friends normally. Unfortunately she knows people might talk anyways because the way Clarke excitedly talks about the world history class she just got out of makes Lexa smile. Lexa smiling is something people haven’t seen in awhile and seeing her smiling with her arm around Clarke might raise some questions. By time she finished thinking this through they arrive at Clarke’s class.

“So this is your stop?” Clarke nods and looks at the clock to see how long Lexa has to get to class.

“You have 7 minutes to get to class, your should go.” Lexa feigns being offended and puts her hand over her heart. 

“Are you trying to get rid of me Griffin? The person who got you breakfast and walked you to class.” 

“No but I don’t want you to be late because of me.” 

“Aww how sweet, the princess cares about me.” 

“Oh shut up.” Lexa laughs and slips her arm off of the blonde girl’s shoulder. As she does that a few girls in Clarke’s class look at the two of them and start whispering making Lexa feel uneasy. Before Lexa can let her uneasiness consumer her, Clarke uses her hand and turns the brunette’s face toward her’s. 

“Hey I don’t care if people talk. They can talk all they want but they don’t know what is actually happening.” Lexa looks down and nods before Clarke’s uses that same hand to make her look at her.

“Didn’t we just agree to not doing this whole shy thing. I wanna see your face.” Lexa smiles and looks Clarke in the eyes.

“Yeah you’re right. But are you sure you won’t care? Because just being seen with me is enough to start rumors. Then to be seen making me laugh and smile that might cause the whole student body to have a conniption.” Clarke gets a concerned look on her face while grabbing Lexa’s hand and rubbing soothing circles on her knuckles. Lexa looks down at their hands and looks back up at Clarke. “Seeing this also might cause some problems.” 

“Why would everyone be so concerned with weather or not you smile and laugh and who causes that?” 

“Let’s just say people aren’t that used to seeing it.” Clarke looks completely surprised when she hears this.

“What do you mean? I’ve seen you pretty much do nothing but smile and laugh since I met you.” Lexa smiles and squeezes Clarke’s hand.

“There’s a reason for that.” This makes the blue eyed girl blush and before she can respond Raven and Octavia walk up.

“Hey Clarke we haven’t seen you all weekend! What’s up?” Clarke rolls her eyes at her friends ruining the moment they just had. Lexa runs her thumb over Clarke’s knuckles as if to keep her from going off on her friends.

“Not much, this one here lost bet and had to bring me breakfast and she so graciously decided to walk me to class as well.” 

“Well what can I say, I’ve always been a gentlewomen.” This causes everyone to laugh. Clarke then introduces them. “Oh so you too are the ones who dumped her to have sex. Thanks for that cause if you guys would have actually showed up we would have never met. Which means I would have never gotten a major upgrade to my wardrobe.” Clarke looks at her shocked and lightly elbows her in the stomach. 

“Oh it was no problem really.” Before anyone can reply the warning bell starts to ring letting them know they have 2 minutes.

“Well it looks like I have to go. But I’ll see you at lunch right Princess?” 

“Lexa stop, you know I hate it!” Lexa sits there waiting for an answer. “Yes we can have lunch together.” 

“Cool, so I’ll meet you here?” Clarke nods and Lexa wraps her up in a hug before sprinting to down the hallway. Clarke watched her go and decides she wants payback for the whole princess thing.

“Nice ass Woods!!” Lexa loses her footing slightly before glancing back at Clarke and continuing to run up the stairs. When Clarke finally sits down at her desk she has a text from Lexa.

 

**_Drama Queen-(10:47)_ **

_ So you’re officially the worst! My friends have been integrating me for the past 5 minutes because I showed up blushing. Thanks a lot princess!  _

**_Brat-(10:50)_ **

_ Sorry just calling it how I see it.  _

 

Lexa just sent back a rolling eye emoji as a response and Clarke put her phone away only to see her friends looking at her expectantly.

“Do you guys need something or are you going to stare at me like I have a second head?” 

“When were you going to tell us about the fact that you and Lexa Woods are practically dating?” Raven asks and Octavia nods as if to say she had the same question as her girlfriend. Clarke chokes on the sip of hot chocolate she had before looking at them both the same way they had been looking at her.

“Um Lexa and I are not dating. And why do you guys insist on calling her by her first in last name? She’s just a normal person you know?” Clarke says already feeling kind of defensive over her new friend. Octavia just holds up her hands in defense before talking.

“You guys just looked really close that’s all. We may or may not have seen you guys at IHOP on Friday night. You guys also looked close then too. And she’s the most popular girl in our grade and arguably the school so excuse us if we aren’t close enough with her to just go by a first name basis.” Clarke continues to look confused and Raven rolls her eyes. 

“We will explain the IHOP situation later. But, you know Griff, if you did anything except study and go to school you would know just how popular your not girlfriend is.” Clarke just rolls her eyes and turns forward to pay attention to the teacher. 

******** 

Lexa gets to French class right as the bell rings and apologizes to her teacher in French before sitting down. This is one of the only classes she has with her friends Echo and Luna, and because of that it is one of her favorites. She sits down and begins to take out the homework that is due and Luna’s eyes grow wide. 

“That was due today? Let me copy!” Lexa just rolls her eyes and knows there’s no point in fighting it. Echo on the other hand already has her homework done so she is able to just get a good look at her friend. After awhile Lexa feels the staring and turns toward her. 

“What? Why are you staring?” Echo just smiles at her friend before answering.

“Well I have heard from a few little birdies that you have been smiling a lot today. But I wanted to see it for myself. And now I know it is true. You’re literally glowing with happiness Lexa. It is really nice to see.” Lexa smiles and mutters a thanks before Luna joins in.

“Yeah I heard it was because of Clarke Griffin, people saw you guys being quite friendly in the hallways today.” Lexa rolls her eyes. 

“Seriously? Why can’t people just leave me alone? And how does everyone know about that, it literally just happened!” Luna just smirks before giving her friend a consoleing pat on the shoulder.

“That’s what happens when you’re the most popular girl in school.” Lexa just shrugs and pulls out the rest of her supplies for class. 

“I just don’t know why. All I do is play soccer, and go to class. I don’t do anything differently than anyone else.” Echo rolls her eyes and leans forward to look at Luna.

“She is ridiculous. Sometimes I want to punch her in the face for this whole modesty act. That really isn’t an act which makes it worse.” 

Luna nods and turns to Lexa. “Why you’re so popular. Let’s make a list shall we Echo?” 

“We shall.” Echo smirks while Lexa puts her head on her arms facing down in the desk.

“#1, the most obvious one. You’re insanely hot, even when you refuse to wear anything other than sweatpants. ” Luna says with a ‘duh’ tone to it.

“#2, you’re really really smart. Like the fact that you’re an athlete in all AP classes makes absolutely no sense.”

“Speaking of being an athlete brings us to #3. You’re an amazing soccer player. That fact that you were nationally ranked as a freshman says something.” 

“#4 you are one of the nicest people I have ever met, like I think you could hold a genuine conversation with anyone.”

“#5-“ 

“Alright I get it you guys think I’m great. So what? I still want to be able to talk to a friend of mine without the whole school,including you two, thinking we’re dating.” 

“Well you didn’t give us much of a choice considering we didn’t hang out this weekend.” Echo points points out and Luna just nods in agreement.

“Echo you were at a tournament and Luna you had a visit this weekend.” 

“Not the entire weekend! We could have hung out Saturday at some point, and then we know Sunday is your chill day.” Lexa gets a sheepish look on her face before deciding to just look forward at the teacher. 

“You know what I’m done talking about this.” Lexa’s friends both just look at her and snicker before also paying attention to their teacher. 

******** 

2nd period finally ends and Lexa practically sprints out of her classroom leaving her friends to meet Clarke downstairs. She gets there and sees Clarke standing by some lockers. She fails to realize her friends are hot on her tail and are eavesdropping on their conversation. The two girls, both completely oblivious to everything but the other make their way to the cafeteria. Both of the girls’ group of friends linger behind the two of them trying to spy and be as inconspicuous as possible. They look at the girls in front of them holding hands and laughing at anything and everything completely dumbfounded considering the situation. They had left their friend alone for two days and came back to this, it made no sense to them.

“This is crazy. Like this is actually crazy. How the heck did this happen?” Luna frantically says and Eccho just shrugs. 

“I have no idea. They must have met at some point this weekend.”

Octavia and Raven happen to overhear their conversation and Raven being who she is decided to but in.“Hi you don’t know us but we are the best friends of the blonde girl your best friend just ditched you for. And we actually have some answers about that whole situation. Come sit with us at lunch and we will tell you what we know.” Octavia rolls her eyes and tries to protest.

“I don’t know if this is a good idea.” Echo nods in agreement.

“Yeah they will tell us what’s happening when they want to.” Luna just looks at Echo before turning to Raven with a smirk.

“Lead the way.”

******** 

Lexa approaches Clarke trying to not be noticed by everyone but failing miserably. And strangely not really caring. “Are you ready to go princess?” Clarke whines slightly making Lexa laugh a little and give her hand a squeeze. They start to walk toward the cafeteria and Lexa starts to let go when Clarke tightens her grip on the brunette’s hand.

“Clarke what are you doing?” Lexa asks hesitantly trying to bring the least amount of attention to them as possible.

“Well I don’t really care what people think or say and I like holding your hand so I’m going to do it. But if you’re super uncomfortable I can-“ Lexa stops her words by intertwining their fingers.

“No I don’t mind, I actually really like it. I just didn’t know if you were okay to deal with all of the rumors people are going to start spreading.” Clarke shrugs and smiles. 

“Well I've heard worse rumors about myself than that I’m dating the school’s soccer superstar heartthrob.” Lexa whines and throws her head back making Clarke laugh at her antics and rub her other hand up and down Lexa’s arm as they stand in the lunch line. “Don’t worry I think of you as so much more than that.” Lexa can only smile and blush and she is about to look down when Clarke interupts her “ah ah ah, eyes up here remember. No more shyness.” Clarke points out a empty secluded table and they sit down.

“Sorry sometimes it’s hard when you have a pretty girl complimenting you.” 

“Well get used to it because you’re stuck with me for the long hall.” Lexa shakes her head. “So no you’re not stuck with me?” Lexa shakes her head again. 

“No not stuck. I think a better word would be blessed.” Clarke just blushes.

“Your know for a sweet talker like yourself you would think you could take a compliment better.” Lexa shrugs. “What can I say I’m better at giving than I am receiving.” Clarke eyes immediately  go big at the double meaning of this statement and this makes Lexa burst out in laughter. “Get your mind out of the gutter Griffin! That’s not what I meant!” They both continue to laugh at how ridiculous the situation is before continuing their conversation. Clarke eyes go wide as she remembers what she wanted to tell Lexa.

“So apparently my idiot friends were able to stop having sex long enough to try to meet us at IHOP, but instead of coming to sit with us, they decided to spy on us when they realized the friend I had met was you. The great Lexa Woods. Hot soccer player and resident heartbreaker” Lexa raises her eyebrow while looking at her friend.

“Kind of like they are doing now with my friends?” Clarke squints her eyes at the girl in front of her. 

“You’re kidding!” Lexa laughs and shakes her head she continues to act as if she doesn’t see them and keeps talking to Clarke

“No I’m not. They are trying to hide behind the football table but they are failing miserably. They all keep looking over here as if they are waiting for us to do something.” Clarke gives Lexa that same smirk she had been giving her that entire weekend. Lexa immediately whines, “Clarke, no!!! Why is it that everytime you want to do something that I don’t, you look at me like that!” 

“Come on it won’t be that bad and it will be funny to see their reactions!!” Lexa pinches the bridge of her nose before nodding. “I don’t know why I ever try and fight you anyways.” Clarke laughs before getting up and sitting next to Lexa on her side of the table.

“We are going to give them something to look at.” Lexa chokes on air and looks at her, once she finally catches her breath she is able to question Clarke about her crazy plan. 

“Um what type of show are you talking about because we are in a public place.” Rolling her eyes the blonde girl grabs Lexa’s arm and wraps around her shoulders and intertwines their fingers before looking at her and smirking again.

“Who’s got their mind in the gutter now?” Lexa thinks back to their earlier conversation and throws her head back in laughter. Clarke lays her head on the taller girls shoulder and laughs as well. In there short time together, Clarke has come to the conclusion that not only is the girl’s laughter infectious, but it is also one of her new favorite sounds.

“Okay true. Don’t get me wrong I like having you right here, but what are we supposed to be doing with this?” Clarke blushes at her first comment and subtly nods toward their friends who are all staring at them with their mouths wide open. They both chuckle and their friends know that their cover was blown. They both look at all of their friends and wave them over to their table. They all walk over like little kids caught doing something they shouldn’t have been doing. This just serves to make Clarke and Lexa and laugh even more. Clarke turns toward them all as they sit and she tries to talk through her laughter.

“What exactly were you guys trying to do?” Before she lets them answer she turns toward Echo and Luna while sticking out her free hand. “Oh and I’m Clarke by the way.” They both shake her hand and introduce themselves before Raven starts to talk. 

“Well you two idiots.” Lexa immediately sits up ready to defend themselves, but Clarke lightly pulls her back by the hand that around her shoulder making Lexa look at her and she gives her a small smile and gets one in return. Their friends look at them wide-eyed before Clarke and Lexa look back at them confused “As I was saying we are all your friends and we leave you alone for a weekend and we this. Well Octavia and I saw you guys Friday, but you get the point.” They both roll their eyes before Lexa starts to talk. “I don’t know what the big deal is though. Is it really that crazy that you guys comeback to see that we each have a new friend now.” 

Luna scoffs at her friends nonchalant nature. “That’s what you guys are calling this. So you guys have been wrapped up in each other all weekend and you call this a friendship.” They both look sheepishly at one another and then at their friends before nodding. “You guys are unbelievable.” 

They both shrug and all the four of their friends start to question them about everything that has happened since saturday, choosing to conveniently leave out that they hung out for most of sunday as well.  After they finish telling them everything, Raven sits back with a surprised smile. 

“When I said you might meet the love of your life I didn’t think you’d actually do it you little fucker! You work fast Griffin, I will say I’m impressed.” Octavia slaps her arm and while Raven is distracted, Clarke goes to grab Lexa’s water bottle to throw it at Raven but Lexa quickly untangles their hands and grabs it before setting it far away from Clarke earning her a glare from the short blonde girl and a laugh from everyone else at the table. 

“How many times do we have to tell you guys we are just friends? Because she might try and kill one of you and I might not stop her next time.” 

“As long as it takes for it to be convincing” Luna says matter of factly. The bell signaling the end of lunch rings, the six of them stand up and start walking toward the door. Before they get very far Lexa feels a tap on her shoulder and she sees it’s Clarke.

“Just because our friends are with us doesn’t mean you get out of holding my hand, superstar.” Lexa smiles and stops making the rest of their friends stop. She hold out her hand and waits for Clarke to grab it before tugging her forward to walk in step with her. They hear gagging noises coming from Luna but Echo quickly slaps her in the back of the head as if to tell her to quit it. They both continue to talk about what Raven would deem nerdy things as they continue their walk toward their class. They reach Clarke, Raven, and Octavia’s classroom and they all stand around looking around aimlessly. Lexa bends down a little to whisper to Clarke.

“Um are they expecting us to do something or are they just waiting for us?” Clarke looks around at them.

“They are definitely waiting for us to do something. This is exhausting we might have to stop being friends because I can’t do this much longer.” Clarke jokes with a wink. 

“Wow, I see how it is Griffin. Well I’m *sniffle* so hurt you would get rid of me so fast. I thought we had something special!” Clarke laughs once again at Lexa’s dramatic antics.

“Are you done now?” Lexa looks up and wipes her non-existent tears. 

“Yeah I’m good.” Shaking her head Clarke lets go of Lexa’s hand and starts pushing her towards the stairwell. 

“You need to head to class.” Clarke knows Lexa could easily stop her from pushing any further but lets it happen. Lexa’s friends follow close behind. 

“Wait, wait!” Lexa plants her feet and Clarke goes smashing into Lexa’s back. Lexa turns around and wraps her arms around Clarke in a hug and she does the same. Lexa tightens her hold and whispers in her ear so none of their friends could hear “You almost sent me away without my hug! How rude.” Clarke just mutters an apology into Lexa’s shoulder before letting go. “Thats better! Was that really so hard princess?” Clarke rolls her eyes and turns to back to her class room. “Nice ass Griffin!” Lexa shouts. When she sees Clarke turn back around she sprints up the stairs knowing Clarke wouldn’t chase her. Clarke shakes her head smiling and continues to walk into the classroom. Raven walks in with their friend and Octavia follows behind looking between where each supposed friend had walked off to.  

“Just a friend my ass.”  

********  
The week continues like that for the six friends. Clarke and Lexa continue to their slightly more friendly friendship, and their friends along with everyone else in the school continue to be baffled. Lexa continues to bring Clarke breakfast and walk her to class, the two friends even start having study sessions after school which often just leads to movie watching or video game playing. Even though Lexa is having so much fun not only with Clarke, but with the new group of friends they have formed, there are voices in the back of her head telling her she will ruin it all. But when she looks at blue eyed beauty and all of their friends those voices slowly fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. I just wanted to ask everyone's opinion on a few things regarding the progression of the story.  
> 1\. I was planning on not spending too much time on their time in high school and spending most of the time in this story on their time after high school but let me know what you guys think.  
> 2\. For those of you who maybe watch soccer or I guess don't. I was thinking of having Lexa pull a Lindsey Horan and go straight to being a pro soccer player, or having her actually go through college. 
> 
> Let me know what you want to see because I can write it either way. Thanks again!
> 
> -Michaela


	4. Ready For It...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is game day for Lexa and the Wakeford soccer team and some interesting things unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to anyone who might still be interested in this story. I am so sorry I haven't updated in literally forever. I got really sick over the summer and then I had to go back to college and that was a nightmare. I am going to try and do better at updating but I won't promise anything. Hopefully I can get to a point where I am updating once a week. If I do that, the chapters won't be nearly as long as this one. I figured I would make this one really long since I took forever to update. Anyways here it is I hope you enjoy it!

Clarke rolls out of bed Friday morning just like she does every morning; half alive and after pushing snooze way too many times. She mentally thanks her past self for always setting out her clothes and packing her bag otherwise she would never be on time. She gets ready and rushes to school like she has since she discovered makeup. Once she gets there the hallways are buzzing with excitement because it is the first soccer game of the season. The Wakeford Women’s Soccer team wins state every year, which is new information to Clarke. But now she understands and shares the excitement of the rest of the student body. Upon remembering that the game was that night she thinks back to the conversation her and Lexa had the day before.

_Thursday Afternoon_

_Clarke and Lexa have finished doing homework and are now playing video games on the couch when Clarke randomly pauses it and turns to Lexa. “What? What are you doing?” Lexa asked frustratingly._

_“So."_

_“So?” Lexa replies strangely._

_“It’s your first game of the season tomorrow! How do you feel?”_

_“I feel great, I’m super excited to finally get back on the pitch, and I think we have a good chance at making it pretty far this year.” Lexa ends this statement with a cocky smirk and turns towards Clarke. The blonde girl quirks her eyebrow at the statement._

_“Okay, now that you have given me that fake and well rehearsed answer, I want the real one. Because you are so obviously not okay and you haven’t been sense earlier today.” Lexa crosses her arms and arches her eyebrow._

_“What are you talking about Griffin? I’m fine, maybe just a little tired, but fine.”_

_Clarke just looks at her sadly. “You wanna know how I know you’re not okay? Not one of your smiles has reached your eyes. When you smile, like a real smile, your eyes crinkle and close a little bit. It's one of the reasons I like seeing you smile so much.And I have yet to see that today. So spill.” Lexa uncrosses her arms and her eyes get slightly misty. Clarke immediately grabs Lexa’s hands and rubs reassuring circles on them. Lexa begins to talk and that cocky and arrogant tone she has had is gone, and is replaced by the small trembling voice of a girl who tries to fight her uncertainty with false confidence._

_"Honestly I’m absolutely terrified. Our team just isn’t the same as it was last year and that makes me a uneasy because that team was my safety net. That team was there for me at my highest and lowest points. And don’t get me wrong, my team now, I love them to pieces, I really do. But there are just more new faces than there are familiar ones.” The tears start to freely fall down Lexa’s cheeks and Clarke looks at her sympathetically before wrapping an arm around her neck. She mindlessly starts to play with the hair at the base of Lexa’s skull and the taller girl immediately starts to relax._

_“Now I don’t know much about sports, but I do know how change in a team can cause uncertainty. But that uncertainty is where people perform best. No one has ever gotten anywhere in life by playing it safe and not taking it chances. And I know it sucks and I know you miss your old team but you’ll be better for it. My dad always told me you have to get comfortable with being uncomfortable. This is your chance to thrive in the uncertainty and to become comfortable with the uncomfortable.” Lexa looks at her and leans their heads against one another._

_They both just close their eyes and enjoy the close proximity before Lexa starts to talk again. “You know, you’re a good pep talker. Maybe I need to keep you around for anytime I need encouragement.” Clarke jaw drops and she pushes Lexa off the couch as the brunette just lets out a watery laugh. “You’re the worst!” “Yet here we are still friends, ” Lexa gets up and stats to gather her stuff and walk to the door. “I’ve got to get going. We are having a team dinner at Mary’s house,” Clarke pouts as she walks Lexa to the door. “Is that a pout I see? Didn’t you just tell me I was the worst?” Clarke pout is wiped away when she starts laughing before she wraps Lexa in a hug. “You’re still coming tomorrow right?” Clarke nods against her shoulder before she continues. “Good, I need at least one friendly face out there,” They pull back enough so they can look at each other but are still wrapped up in each other’s arms. “Make sure to wear something warm. I’d feel terrible if you got sick because I begged you to come to my game.”_

_“Will do! Now hurry, you’re going to be late!” Lexa quickly looks at her watch and her eyes bulge at the time and she takes off in a sprint toward her car._

_“Later Griffin!”_

_“Later Woods!”_

_*End Flashback*_

Clarke physically face palms as she remembers she forgot to put a coat in her car. As she sits down at her desk she looks at her planner to see if she has any time during the day but as it is getting close to thanksgiving break she has none. She spends the entirety of class mindlessly writing down notes while trying to rack her brain for a solution to the situation at hand. Class finally ends and for the first time isn’t looking forward to seeing Lexa waiting for her. But that all changes the minute she sees the green eyed girl leaning against the wall. Today, Lexa is wearing her jersey and of course has Clarke’s hot chocolate in hand. Lexa turns and sees Clarke and smiles and gets one in return. Clarke notices this smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes and immediately she knows it is because she is nervous. Clarke approaches her very timidly and greets her as if she will disappear.

“Hi”

“Hey Griffin.” Lexa’s voice slightly cracks and Clarke feels like her heart did along with it. The blonde juts out her bottom lip as she looks at her friend and wraps her in a hug. Upon connecting their bodies, Clarke feels that the taller girl is trembling. The two sit there for a while just hugging as Clarke very lightly plays with the hair at the base of Lexa’s neck. Once she feels her friend’s trembling calm down, she pulls away slightly only to be pulled back and tighter by Lexa who buries her face in the blondes neck. Clarke just goes back to playing with her hair until Lexa finally pulls back and sheepishly hands Clarke her drink.

“I’m sorry, I’ve just been very nervous all morning and I just really needed that an-“ Clarke quickly shuts Lexa up by putting a hand on Lexa’s arm and rubbing it up and down.

“Hey, it’s okay. There is nothing to be sorry about. You’re nervous and that’s okay. And I’m honored that I bring you some type of comfort even if it’s only temporary,” Clarke gives her a warm smile and that is enough to make her shoulders finally relax. “There you go! Nothing to be nervous about. Go out there and have fun and no matter the results you know you have at least one fan out there in the stands.”

“Thanks. It kind of helps me out when you put it that way.”

“Yeah I will cheer for you no matter what. Mainly because you are my friend. Partially because I’ll have no idea what’s going on anyways. So if you screw up I probably won’t know.”

Feigning offended Lexa scoffs and starts walking down the hallway leaving Clarke to catch up. Lexa chuckles and wraps her arm around Clarke like they always do on the way to second period . Over the past few days it became natural for them to have some sort of contact, neither of them wanted to address it, but it felt wrong when they didn’t. Their friends tried not to comment or ogle at the two when they were overly affectionate but they failed horribly every time along with everyone else in the school. Both Lexa and Clarke constantly had people that they knew and random people they didn’t asking about their other half. Everyone thought they were dating no matter how many times they denied it. Clarke often got the rougher end of the deal. Lexa’s past hookups would often confront the blonde girl, quite aggressively trying to decipher if they still had a chance with the soccer player. Clarke had been pushed against some lockers, threatened, and almost slapped but all of these occurrences happened to be stopped by Lexa herself intervening.

As they are walking, they talking excitedly about the release of the new Aquaman movie, Lexa can literally feel all the stress and nervousness she had lift off her body the more time her and Clarke spend together. They finally make it to Clarke’s class and she finally feel Lexa has calmed down enough for her to tell her about her unfortunate situation.

“So I was a complete idiot this morning and didn’t pack anything warm for your game tonight . So I’m going to have to run home after my meeting and tutoring so I might be a bit late.” Lexa immediately folds her arms over chest and even though her stance says she’s mad, Clarke looks at her eyes and she sees that same nervousness from earlier swimming there. Clarke doesn’t even think about it when she steps closer and puts an arm around Lexa’s neck and plays with her hair. Lexa rests her head on Clarke’s shoulder and wraps her arms around her. But it seems to serve its purpose because Lexa doesn’t seem to be on the verge of another panic attack.

“This is going to be terrible Clarke. You said it yourself, I need a friendly face out there.” Clarke racks though her brain even though she knows there is no solution to this problem. But she wants Lexa to be okay and play at her best so she tries again. Clarke turns her attention back to Lexa who is still holding onto her for dear life.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Lexa, I don’t have any time during the day to run home and get anything before your game starts. But you said that each half is 45 minutes right? I’ll be there before it hits 20 minutes okay?” Lexa just nods into Clarke’s shoulder before pulling her tighter into a hug. Clarke returns the hug and they sit there like that until well after the warning bell. Normally Clarke would nag the girl to get to class on time but she knew that today she needed this hug to last a long as it possibly could. Lexa finally pulled back a little and gave Clarke a small smile, one that actually reached her eyes and ran to get to french class on time

                                                                                                           ***

Lexa gets to her French class a few seconds after the bell and once again has to apologize to her French teacher. They have a whole conversation in French about her game tonight which ends with her wishing Lexa good luck. She sits down with her friends and takes her binder out while scanning the whiteboard to see what they were doing for the day.

“Ugh why are you even in this class? You’re already fluent, in French!” Echo shoots Luna a glare while giving Lexa a sympathetic look.

“Are you okay hun? We saw you in the hallway with Clarke and you didn’t look so good.” Lexa nods with a small smile.

“Yeah I’m totally fine. She just really needed a hug today, and I was the only person available apparently.” Both of her friends just nod and turn toward the front of the classroom. Lexa takes this chance to finally let her composure falter a little; she is incredibly worried about Clarke not being there that she is already mildly sick to her stomach and clammy . The entirety of class is spent desperately trying to come up with a way for Clarke to not miss any of her game. Before she even realizes it, everyone is packing up and leaving for lunch. Looking down at her notes page she realizes she hadn’t been taking notes. Echo had been watching her and begins to unpack her bag to hand her friend the notes for the day.

“Here take some pictures and copy them later.” Lexa nods and gratefully says thanks. She hands Echo back her notebook and they both begin to pack up their bags. Lexa glances at Echo’s desk and sees her black Wakeford Basketball sweatshirt and she knows she has the solution to her Clarke problem.

                                                                                                          ***

Clarke, Octavia and Raven stand around and talk while they wait for their new friends, well Octavia and Raven talk while Clarke looks around worriedly for Lexa.

“Hey Clarke. Clarke. Yo Griffin!” Clarke finally looks at Raven with an annoyed look on her face. “What was wrong with hot stuff earlier?”

“Raven, stop calling her that! And that is none of our business!” Octavia tells her girlfriend. Clarke starts to rack her brain for an answer that won’t completely expose Lexa of not being who she portrays herself to be.

“No its fine. Um she’s just really tired and a warm hug seemed like the right call.” Before anyone can say anything else Clarke’s eyes are lighting up and she’s walking toward Lexa. Echo and Luna like every other day keep walking forward toward Raven and Octavia, leaving Lexa and Clarke alone. Clarke gets to her and is both incredibly happy and confused by the huge goofy smile on her face.

“What’s gotten into you?” Lexa’s only smiles wider and links her hands behind her back swinging them behind her back.

“Nothing. I just solved our little problem.” She says smugly.

Clarke crosses her arms over her chest completely unconvinced and waits for Lexa to enlighten her on this great solution but the girl only continues to smile which makes Clarke start to smile.

Laughing slightly Clarke questions her. “What’s your idea you big goof?”

Lexa’s cheeks burn a bright red when she realizes she had just been staring at Clarke for the past few minutes, but Clarke doesn’t seem to care so she quickly gets over internal embarrassment.

“Right! Well I have a bunch of sweatshirts and stuff in my locker that you can borrow so you don’t have to go home.” Clarke nods letting Lexa know she can continue. Lexa starts walking in the direction of the cafeteria as they continue to talk. “We just need to figure out when I could bring it to you. What about after 3rd period?”

“Nope. I have Mrs. Jensen for 4th and you know how she prefers that we are early for class. And knowing you, you would find some way to distract me and make me late.”

Lexa gasps while looking completely shocked. “I would never do such a thing and I’m offended you would even say that.”

“Whatever. What about after 4th?”

“No can do. We get out of 4thearly, we have to help make sure the freshman team is prepared for the game.”

“Well that pretty much just leaves right now.”

“Hmm you’re right.” She grabs Clarkes hand and takes a quick left turn away from the cafeteria. Clarke is just taking in the sites because she has never really been on this side of the school. Of course there are pep-rallies in the gym, but since her first one her freshman year, she has always found a way to avoid them. They walk past all of the gyms and the various locker rooms of the indoor sports teams before taking a right and walking outside. They cross the tennis courts and make it to another building.

“Welcome to my second home, the fieldhouse. Where all of the outdoor sports teams live, breath, and sleep greatness.”

“Well this greatness smells a lot like sweat mixed with way too much axe body spray.” Laughing she continues to pull Clarke through the building.

“Unfortunately that’s because we share this magical place with all of the boys athletic teams. I think that alone speaks for itself.” Clarke chuckles and nods in agreement. Lexa walks them to the girls soccer locker room and Clarke is immediately amazed. There are floor to ceiling black lockers with places to sit for each player labeled with their name, number and nickname along the walls of the locker room. In the middle there is a large table with snacks, drinks, and mountains of pre-wrap rolls. Around the table are multiple extremely comfy looking couches. On the floor right in front of them, there is a menacing wolf looking back at them.

“Wow…this is what the locker rooms look like? TV shows definitely don’t do them justice.” Lexa just chuckles and continues to pull Clarke toward her locker. She drops Clarke’s hand and puts in her locker combo before answering.

“Well yes and no. Not all the locker rooms look like this. But ours looks like this because we win a lot of state championships.” Clarke smirks Lexa’s cocky comment, she looks confused before she face palms. “I probably sounded like the biggest douchebag ever. It is all because when we go that far in the state tournament, it brings the school and the district a lot of money and they give a good portion of it back. So a few years back, after not using any of it, they decided to splurge a bit.” She finally gets her locker open and pulls out a black Wakeford soccer sweatshirt and hands it to Clarke to put on before closing her locker and opening up the compartment that doubles as a seat. The minute Clarke pulls on the sweatshirt she is surrounded by Lexa’s natural scent and she absolutely loves it. Lexa talking pulls her out of her trance. “I really don’t want you getting sick so..” She pulls out a very soft blanket and hangs that up as well. And lastly pulls out a warmer looking jacket, Lexa looks slightly nervous pulling this out which only serves to confuse Clarke more.

“What’s that?”

“Um, this is my letterman jacket. I figured you could wear this over the sweatshirt since it’s going to be pretty cold tonight. But if you don’t that’s totally fine.” Clarke scrunches her eyebrows in confusion

“Why wouldn’t I want to wear it? It kind of seems like a no brainer to me. Freeze, or wear it.” Lexa unfolds the jacket and hands it over to Clarke.

“Take a look at the back.” She carefully looks over the grey jacket with the black sleeves and looks at the various patches symbolizing Lexa’s accomplishments. She then remembered she was supposed to be looking at the back and turned the jacket around. There she saw ‘Woods’ in black cursive writing.

“So I’m guessing you athletes let your partner wear this thing and its supposed to be like a cute couple thing right?”

“Yup.” Clarke shrugs and grabs the blanket Lexa pulled out.

“Well, everyone already thinks we are a couple so I don’t see and what the big deal is.” She pulls the letterman jacket on over her shoulders and she can’t explain why but the feeling of wearing this jacket was a lot different than putting on the sweatshirt. Lexa blushes because she loved the fact that Clarke is wearing her letterman and doesn’t seem to be the least bit uncomfortable. “Umm you’re putting all that on now?” Lexa asks after she snaps out of slight trance. “Yeah. It’s freaking freezing in all of my classes and the sweater I was wearing isn’t warm enough. Plus this is a lot of shit. I’m not going to just carry it around all day.” Clarke continues to inspect the jacket and she stumbles across smaller cursive writing on the left side.

“Commander? What is that supposed to mean?” Lexa’s eyes go wide and her ears burn red at the question making Clarke laugh really hard. “Oh now you HAVE to tell me.” Lexa groans and dramatically drags her hands down her face.

“Everyone on the team gets a nickname and the team decided on commander for me. Because they say I act like I’m commanding an army on the field. And now they use it...becausetheythinkIwouldbereallydominantinbed.”

“Sorry didn’t hear that last part Lex.”

Lexa clears her throat and scratches behind her ear. “Because they think I wouldbereallydominantinbed.”

“You’ve got to stop mumbling”

“Because they think I would be really dominant in bed!” Clarke’s eyes bulge before she covers her mouth before she ultimately bursts out laughing. Lexa sits there unamused with the scene in front of her but when Clarke looks up with tears streaming down her face and her eyes crinkling from a smile so big Lexa can’t help but to laugh as well.

“You have to elaborate on that. You can’t just say that and not explain it.” Clarke finally starts to pull herself together enough to finally stop laughing and wipe the tears from her eyes as they begin to walk toward the cafeteria.

“They say that I am just so serious and intense on the field that there was no way I wasn’t like that in normal day to day life. And when they were all drunk one time, they came to the conclusion that I was probably like that in bed too.”

“Well…….. Are you?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Lexa has what Clarke think is the sexiest smirk on her face and she can feel her body reacting all types of ways that it shouldn’t. But luckily the only one visible to Lexa was the huge blotches of red on her cheeks.

                                                                                                         ***

The two of them walk into the cafeteria and try to locate their friends but are side tracked by a bunch of cheering and chants of Lexa’s name. Clarke immediately becomes worried and looks at Lexa, only to find her smirking and eventually walking up to some of the guys on the football and soccer teams and giving them all different handshakes. Clarke is forced to tag along because even though Lexa seems more confident , she is still gripping Clarke’s hand like a lifeline. Lexa introduces Clarke to all of her athlete friends at the table before they start walking toward their friends again. While walking, Lexa starts to notice everyone staring at them a little stranger than normal and it makes her extremely uncomfortable. She begins to here whispers about the fact that Clarke is both holding her hand and where her letterman and that along with the various confused stares make her want to sprint out of the cafeteria, but Clarke once again saves the day. She squeeze Lexa’s hand as to assure her that everything is okay and there is no need to concern herself with people who know her personally. After what seems like an eternity to Lexa, they finally get their food and make to their designated table. Their friends thankfully don’t say anything about the whole letterman situation and conversations flow just as they normally do. In fact, they almost make it the entire lunch period without someone mentioning the situation until of course Raven points it out.

“So are we all going to pretend like disney princess over there isn’t wearing Lexa’s letterman, or are we going to address the fact that this is so coupley even for them?” Luna, Echo, and Octavia’s eyes bulge and they all simultaneously turn their heads toward the two in question, who were both completely in their own little bubble and not even paying attention to the comment. The two were too busy laughing at a video on Clarke’s phone to even notice the change in conversation. “Hellooo? Dumb and dumber? YOO!!” Raven practically yelling finally got their attention, the two finally look up with laughing tears in their eyes.

“Yeah Raven?” Raven rolls her eyes so hard at the oblivious nature of the two friends when they were together.

“As I was saying. Are you two going to pretend that blondie wearing that letterman doesn’t mean anything? Because if you hadn’t noticed. It totally does.” Lexa can see the rage slowly bubbling up in Clarke so she decided it would be best for her to cut in.

“Well it is simple. It doesn’t mean anything to the two of us. Clarke somehow managed to forget her jacket...despite the like 100 times I reminded her to bring one so-”

“Hey don’t blame this me. I am not used to sports, and I was unaware that you needed to bring more than yourself to a game. So before tuesday I didn’t even know that this was a thing.” Chuckling Lexa continues talking to Raven. “So, I, being the gentle women that I am, didn’t want Clarke to freeze to death while sitting out there.” Octavia decides to finally jump in.

“So, why couldn’t Clarke just go home and get a jacket before the game?”

“Well-” The bell signalling the end of lunch rang before Lexa could answer her question, but Clarke decides to answer instead after seeing the nervous tics Lexa has start to show. She stands up and sticks out her hand for Lexa to grab.

“That is none of your business and will stay between Lexa and I. Right?” Lexa gives her a grateful smile and grabs her hand.

“Right.” Intertwining their fingers they start walking out the lunch room with their friends following behind. Lexa bends down to whisper in Clarke’s ear as they walk.

“Thanks for not telling them what's going on. I don’t know if I am quite ready for other people to know that I am not as unshakeable as I seem.”

“No problem, but what makes me different than everyone else? I mean to put it quite frankly you barely know me, you have no reason trust me at all.”

“Yesterday at your house, as much as I tried to front that version of myself that everyone else sees,you saw right through it. That is something most of my own friends have never been able to do. I have no idea how you managed to do that, but you did and I’m not going to question it.”

“Well I hope that I am worth the trust you put in me.”

The two leave it at that and just enjoy the closeness of one another on the way back to class. When they get back they hang out in the hallway in a peaceful silence. The bell rings again breaking them out of their silent conversation. Lexa clears her throat upon on realizing how intimate they were being and took a small step back. She sheepishly takes a step back and immediately sees all of their friends trying to act natural around them and laughs. She looks at Clarke who is too busy playing with their intertwined hands and tugs on them a little and nods to their friends over her shoulder. When Clarke finally looks to where Lexa is nodding she bursts into laughter at the site. It was like it came right out of TV sitcom. They were all trying to pose in a way that made it seem like they weren’t watching but it was quite obvious that they were intently paying attention.

“We have idiot friends.” Clarke is still laughing so she only manages to nod in agreement. “So, I’ll see you later right?”

“Of course! I’ll be in the front row cluelessly cheering at inappropriate moments.” Lexa chuckles and wraps Clarke in a hug before walking by their friends that are still trying to ‘act natural’. She chuckles even more before grabbing the back of both Echo and Luna’s shirts and dragging them toward the stairs. Lexa throws a goodbye over her shoulder to Clarke and her friends as she continues down the halway. Clarke shakes her head at her friends before walking past them into the classroom.

                                                                                                         ***

Lexa is sitting in her 4th period class when the announcement for the release of all of the Women’s soccer players comes over the intercom. She immediately gets nauseous and everything but the sound of her increasing heart rate sounds extremely muffled . As she stands up on shaky legs she can vaguely hear chants and shouts of her name. With each step she feels like she’s drowning and her lungs are screaming for air. But on the outside she looks completely normal, happy even. She’s giving high fives left and right and walking confidently toward the door. When she finally leaves the classroom she takes a left turn toward the bathroom instead of a right toward the Fieldhouse. She’s trying to keep her head down and walk as fast as possible without bringing attention to herself. She finally makes it the bathroom and immediately locks herself into a stall. She knows she is in the middle of an escalating panic attack and tries to do all of the calming techniques she has learned but at this point she is to far gone for any of them to work. She helplessly tries to simultaneously calm herself down, but also figure out what to do. She finally gets her phone out of her pocket and with shaky hands she sends a text to Clarke.

**Lexa-3:14 PM**

_Help._

**Clarke-3:15 PM**

_Are you okay?_

**Lexa-3:15 PM**

_No. Just please come to the bathroom in the math hallway._

**Clarke-3:16 PM**

_Okay. Hold on._

Lexa immediately drops her phone as her hands start to violently shake. The door to the bathroom opens and Lexa tries to hold her breath and be as quiet as possible. She hears the person’s feet come closer until they are directly in front of her stall. She hears 3 tentative knocks on the door before she hears Clarke’s voice.

“Hey Lexa, you okay in there?” Lexa shakes her head, and even though she knows Clarke can’t see her she can't bring herself to speak. Clarke takes the athlete’s silence as an invitation to continue to speak.

“Lexa, can you open up the door and let me in?” Lexa slowly stands up on wobbly legs and unlocks the door. Clarke bursts in and quickly shuts the door behind her. She finally gets the chance to turn around and look at her friend. Clarke almost gasps at the sight in front of her. Her friend is violently trembling from head to toe, her hair is widely spread across her head, and the worst part is that she has tears streaming down her face. “Aww bud.” Clarke cooes while taking her sleeve and wiping all of the tears away. Lexa had no idea that she was crying until Clarke started wiping the tears away. She finally stopped crying enough for Clarke to stop wiping her face, but she wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist and buries her face in her shoulder. “Hey. Talk to me. What is going on?” Clarke just soothingly rubs up and down her back until she is ready to talk. Lexa finally trusts her voice enough to speak and her legs enough to support her weight. She leans back slightly but still keeping their bodies together.

“I-I was sitting in class when the announcement went off and it's like all the confidence I’ve been gaining all day just vanished from my body. I started sweating, I was nauseous, I felt like I couldn't breathe.” Clarke just listens to her talk and continues to soothe her anxiety in any way she can think of. “And it just spiralled into a full blown panic attack. You should have seen everyone’s face in that room Clarke. They all looked at me like I hung the stars in the sky myself. They were all chanting my name and cheering. Just seeing how much confidence they had in me was just too much.” Lexa puts her head back on her friend’s shoulder and tries to calm down her breathing.

“You can’t worry about them and what they are thinking. At this point you need to focus on you. You need to focus on being the best you can be for yourself and your teammates. Remember, just have fun and do your best. That's all you can do at this point.” Lexa just nods into her shoulder and Clarke goes to pull back.

Lexa whines slightly and pulls her closer. “Just..wait. I just-”

“Shh, It’s fine. I’ll stay here as long as you need me to.” Clarke pulls the broken girl infront of her impossibly closer and lightly starts to hum and play with her hair. Lexa just lets the warmth of the embrace and the languid humming take over her body. She slowly stands up straight and looks at Clarke and instantly feels embarrassed.

She looks down at shoes and begins talking again. “Sorry I made you miss class for this. I shouldn't have texted you, I’m sorry.” Clarke tighents her hold on Lexa even though it was seemingly possible. This makes her look up and she makes eye contact with the warm blue eyes of her friend.

“No. None, of that, I was and am happy to help. Don’t hesitate, or feel bad about this ever. I am here always okay. Now let's get you cleaned up and ready to kick some ass.” Lexa chuckles and lets her friend pull her out of the stall. Clarke goes and stands by the door while Lexa splashes cold water on her face to try to get rid of all of the red blotches. When she’s done Clarke just offered her hand and Lexa grabs it without hesitation. Clarke rubs small circles on her hand while walking Lexa down the hallway until they get to the point where they need to go their separate ways. At this point Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck and holds her as tight.

“Everything will be okay. I swear. All of our friends and I will be there cheering for you, and you are going to have fun and just relax okay?” Lexa pulls back and nods before turning and walking toward the gym. Before she can get to far she turns back to Clarke one last time.

“Thanks Clarke, this all meant a lot to me.” Lexa gives her a small but sincere smile that makes Clarke’s heart melt. Lexa finally looks at Clarke and realizes that she’s wearing her sweatshirt “You’re still wearing my sweatshirt I see. I might not ever get it back will I?”

Clarke shakes her head ‘no’ and laughs, “Its like super comfy, I love it. But how do you know I didn’t just put this on?” Lexa smirks at that comment and starts walking again. “I’ve got little birdies everywhere.”

Clarke laughs at how nerdy Lexa is to make a Game of thrones reference before she tells her good luck and heads toward her own classroom. When she gets there she makes up some dumb excuse as to why she was gone so long, but the teacher threatens to give her detention anyways, and Clarke thinks to herself she would do it again in a heartbeat to help her friend.

                                                                                                         ***

Lexa finally gets to the fieldhouse and goes to the freshman and junior varsity teams locker room and checks up on them. She makes sure all of her little fishies have their cleats, both shin guards, and their jerseys. She makes sure they are all okay because in a way she is responsible for them and she doesn't want any of them to feel the way she was not even a few minutes ago. Being the captain of the whole program,she feels very protective of every single one of them as if they were all her little sisters that she had to keep safe. After making sure everyone had everything she gave them a small pep talk and let them know that everything would be fine and to just go out and have fun. In the back of her mind she thinks about how hypocritical she is to be preaching this to them when she herself barely believes it.

She heads back to the varsity team locker room and most of them are dressed in the team sweats already. She rushes to her locker while simultaneously taking off various articles of clothing. All of her teammates wolf whistle at her and let out various hollars. She rolls her eyes while she tries to quickly put on both her jersey and her team sweats. She finally gets everything on and they head out to help the freshman team warm up and get in the right mindset. When the game starts the Varsity and Junior Varsity teams sit and watch and coach from the sidelines. As half time approaches and the team heads back to the locker room Lexa starts to feel the nerves creep back up. She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and looks at the screen only to find a text from Clarke. The message was a picture of her giving a thumbs up with the logo on the sweatshirt visible followed by 'Good luck, and I’ll be cheering for you always.' She was so focused on the text that she completely ignored all of her teammates making fun of her. She makes it to her locker and just sits down distractedly while she responds to Clarke with a thank you and the blushing emoji. Suddenly she feels a roll of pre wrap hit her on the side of the head and she looks up just to see them all making kissy faces. She rolls her eyes and starts to get ready.

Once everyone is dressed and ready, Coach Martin comes in and they go over strategy one more time. After she leaves they all start to get in the gametime mindset. For most it is sitting and listening to music, for some it visualization, and for others it is praying. But for Lexa she hadn’t figured out what her new pre-game ritual would be. She just sits there at her locker just cluelessly looking around trying to find something to do. When she doesn’t come to a set conclusion she just pulls out a book and starts to read. When Coach Martin texts Lexa to let her know they have 10 minutes to be out on the field she realizes she’s almost 20 pages further in the book she’s reading but she has no idea what has happened. She flips back to her previous page, shuts it, and walks to the middle of the locker room.

“Alright ladies gather round!” All of the girls one by one stand up and circle around their captain. “Today is the day. The day we get to set the tone for the rest of our season.” Lexa slowly looks each one of them in the eyes as to convey and pass on her intensity. “We will not go out there and play half-assed, selfish, or stupid because that is not us. We play as hard as we can, we play smart, and most importantly we play together because we are a family.” Lexa softly smiles at her teammates because they truly are her family, as annoying as they may be, the mean the world to her. Looking down and nervously playing with her hands Lexa starts talking again, but softer. “I know things are a bit different than they were last year but do not let that deter you.” “We will not let that affect our play. Am I understood?” Lexa asked with so much oozing intensity and confidence. All of that energy hypes up her teammates.“Yes Cap!” Lexa smirks and continues to walk around the circle look at each one of them before she stops and smirks. “Okay then, let’s go out there have fun and kick some ass. What do you say?” All of the girls start cheering and high fiving. They all start going towards the door. But Lexa stays behind. This causes them to all look at her and ask what she was doing. She told them that she just wanted to redo her pre wrap. They all nod and just start walking out the locker room. Once Lexa knows the coast is clear she sprints to the one of the stalls and empties out everything she ate today from her stomach. After she cleans herself up, Lexa around the locker room one more time before she mutters 'let’s do this,' And walls out the door.

                                                                                                         ***

Clarke sits across from a freshman, her freshman named Charlotte. Twice a week after school Clarke helps Charlotte with her English and or Biology homework. Normally she absolutely loves tutoring Charlotte and she has so much fun with the younger girl. Being an only child, Clarke has never had that sibling comradery, but with Charlotte it feels like she has a little sister and she loves it. Because they have gotten so close Charlotte is able to tell that something was off with Clarke. Clarke was sitting on her phone just willing for time to go faster so she could get out to the field. She was so caught up that when Charlotte started talking it caught her off guard.

“So what’s got you all spacy today?” Clarke looks over to Charlotte who is looking at her with an expecting look. The older girl just shakes her head.

“Nothing, just tired.” Charlotte scoffs.

“That’s sutch bull. I bet it has something to do with that hot soccer player you’ve been hanging out with, and the fact that she has a game today.” “Pff, that's not it I’m just really tired. And you’re like 12 you shouldn’t be thinking anyone is hot yet.”

Charlotte puts down her pencil and looks up before rolling her eyes. “First off I’m 14 and second, I’m not blind, Lexa is extremely attractive and you obviously agree.” Charlotte says this while gesturing to Clarke’s rosey cheeks. Clarke doesn’t have to look at herself to know her cheeks are a bright red which just serves to make it worse.

“Just shut up and finish your work so I can leave.” Charlotte just laughs and goes back to her homework. After another 30 minutes Charlotte finally finishes up her work, and Clarke walks her to her mother’s car to make sure she got there safely. They drive off and Clarke is immediately fast walking toward the field. The teams are still warming up by the time Clarke gets there. She scans the bleachers to find her friends and they are sitting on the far end of the bleachers. As Clarke walks by most of the crowd to get to her friends, she hears a ton of whispers; most of them talking about her and Lexa. She is completely confused until she remembers that most of what she is wearing is Lexa’s. She tries to put it out of her mind and keep walking but that all fails when she finally makes it to her friends and Raven of course brings it up.

“Hey Clarke, looks like you have a few enemies. I bet it has something to do with that get up.” Clarke glances over to where Raven is looking, only to find a few girls glaring at her. Clarke mutters a sarcastic ‘great’ before turning toward the field.

She watches the team do their warm ups and of course her vision is zoomed in on Lexa. This girl that Clarke sees on the field is a complete 180 difference compared to the girl she found in the bathroom today. This girl looks fearless, confident, and as cool as can be. Lexa is doing various tricks, scoring goals, and commanding her team. This version of Lexa is quite the turn on for Clarke, but she would never admit that to anyone.

Lexa and a girl from the other team meet in the middle of the field and this is where Clarke can see some of that confidence deflate from the girls body. They talk their for a minute before they both turn and get their teams to come in and meet at the bench. As she turns, Lexa catches Clarke’s eyes; the blonde girl just gives her thumbs up as to say “You got this” and Lexa smiles softly and nods because she knew exactly what Clarke was saying. That was enough to get her back in the mindset she was in a few minutes ago. The gathers the team one more time to give them one last pep-talk. Lexa tuns back on the field before walking up to the side line. She looks at the white line, then up at the sky, and she jumps over the line. She runs to the midline where the ball is waiting and she closes her eyes and tries to forget about everything outside of the whitelines of the field. When she manages to do that she opens her eyes, smirks and that's when the whistle blows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think?  
> How do you think Lexa is going to do in her game?  
> If anyone has any questions let me know. There will be lots of soccer lingo in the next chapter so be prepared.  
> I would love it if you left suggestions, comments, critiques, anything really.  
> Thanks again for reading!


	5. How dare you march into my heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet a few important people in Lexa's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey to anyone who might be reading this still, I REALLY appreciate it. This chapter is actually part one of a giant chapter that I decided to split up into two parts. I will post the second part soon I hope. 
> 
> P.s. I am absolute trash at regularly updating, hopefully, I will get better now that I have gotten used to my school schedule.

Once Lexa kicks the ball off, she feels at home; she feels all her burdens and worries lift off her shoulders. It feels like every touch is perfectly weighted and every pass and shot went directly where she willed it to. Being on the field made her realize how much she had missed playing, it really makes her regret opting out of playing over the summer. 

Not only is Lexa playing remarkably well, but the whole team is also. Their defense hadn’t even been tested yet and the attacking players were reeking all types of havoc on their offensive third. The opponent's defense was completely helpless against their attack with Lexa leading the charge. At the end of the half, the score was 5-0 with the wolves up. 

At about 47 minutes the whistle blew, Lexa started high fiving all of her teammates as they made their way to the locker room. They were all pumped from their almost flawless first half.

“Hey, kid.” Lexa turns to find her coach waving her over to talk.

“Yeah Coach what’s up?”

“You’re doing pretty amazing out there.” Lexa mutters a quiet ‘thanks’ while looking down.

“The team is looking pretty great too. Also, we are in a pretty comfy lead, so I think I’m going to bench for the rest of the game.” 

All though Lexa was kind of disappointed she understood. “It is just a precaution. I just don’t need you getting hurt in a game like this and I know you can still lead the team for the sidelines.”

“It’s all good coach, you know I understand. I know it is because you love me so dearly.” Lexa jokes with her coach. 

Laughing Coach Martian pushes Lexa toward the locker room. “Go give the captains band to Underhill.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Lexa walks into the locker room to be met with cheers from her teammates. She joking bows before taking off the armband.

“So, Coach and I have been talking about this for the past few weeks and have finally agreed on my co-captain. Everyone, please respect her just as you do me.” Lexa walks over to Amber and has her lift her arm slightly to put the armband on. “Underhill, I trust you’ll wear it well.” She jumps on Lexa giving her a huge hug making the whole team laugh Once Amber finally lets her go, Lexa shakes her head and puts on her sweats.

Coach Martian comes in to congratulate Amber on being named co-captain as well as talk strategy for the second half. Coach has Lexa come to stand with her to give any insight she had from actually being on the field. The team headed back to the field when they had about 10 minutes of halftime left.

***

Clarke sits in the stands amazed by Lexa. It as if she was operating at a completely different system than everyone else. It was quite obvious that she was the best player on the field. It seemed like every time Lexa got the ball on the flank there was no stopping her. She was megging seemingly anyone who attempted to defend her and doing various things Clarke couldn’t name. By the end of the first half, Lexa had a brace and an assist according to Echo. Clarke had no idea what any of that meant; all she knew was that Lexa was playing well, it was mesmerizing to see how she effortlessly moved across the field. She could tell her friend was in her element. To Clarke, anytime Lexa had the ball at her feet it seemed as if the ball was apart of her because it seemed that it went exactly where she wanted it no matter what. 

“Does Lexa always play this well? This is kind of insane.” Clarke directs this question toward Echo and Luna but Octavia is the one who answered.

“Uh yeah pretty much. The girl could basically go pro right now if she wanted.” Octavia states. Everyone turns toward her completely shocked that she knows anything about soccer, let alone Lexa’s soccer career. “What? My brother was on the guy's soccer team, I’ve been watching her play for years.” Octavia shrugs then looks back to her phone. 

“Well, Octavia isn’t wrong. She’s already had some offers from teams overseas once she graduates.” Luna says mater- of-factory. Clarke looks dumbfounded but then nods because Lexa being the humble person she is, never truly explained how good she was to Clarke.

“Damn. Well, I guess that’s not very surprising after seeing her play.” Echo laughs at how shocked Clarke was.

“You’ll get used to it blondie. She’s great. I would use the word magical but she would let it go to her head little.” Echo states with a chuckle. Clarke laughs with her.

“She would never.”

“Yeah you’re right, she is too humble for her own good.”

“So is Lexa just naturally good, or is this a result of all the training she does?”

Luna shrugs, “It’s kind of a combination of both. She really is just a good player, but the training helps some but-“

“She is way too hard on herself.” Echo finishes.

“Well, I guess it’s paying off.” 

“Yeah but she needs to live a little. All she does is practice, school, training. Pretty much in that order always. The concert was probably the only thing she has done outside of that realm of things in a long while. The only reason she probably went because she bought her tickets so early. ” Echo says sadly. 

Before Clarke can ask any more questions, both teams come back out, the stands filled to the brim with Wakeford students cheering at a deafening decibel. To Clarke’s disappointment, Lexa walks out a few minutes after the team completely dressed in sweats. It obvious to Clarke that her friend was done playing for the day, but what made her worried was that she didn’t know why. Echo must have sensed her confusion and leaned up.

“Chill out blondie. There’s nothing wrong with her. The coach just doesn’t want to risk her getting hurt when the game is pretty much won.” 

Even though Lexa wasn’t playing, Clarke’s attention was only focused on her. She watched her friend yell at her teammates on the field and even grabbed a few of them by the arm to talk on the sidelines. When she wasn’t yelling at them, she was explaining things to the girls on the bench and talking with the coach. It surprised her that even when not on the field, Lexa dramatically effects the game. 

The whistle blew when the clock read 93 minutes, the crowd erupted into cheers for the win. The teams shake each other’s hands then the Wakeford team turns toward the home team fans. They clap and wave as a thank you for the support; the whole crowd starts chanting  
“LEXA! LEXA! LEXA”. She shakes her head but continues down the stands. She finally reaches her friends and pulls herself over the railing. Raven, of course, is the first one to say something. 

“You played great! That was crazy.” 

“Thanks. But I couldn’t have done it without the team.” Lexa says humbly. Luna and Echo both groan so loud.

“Yeah yeah we get your whole humble captain act, that isn’t quite an act which makes it more unbearable.” 

Lexa shyly shrugs then turns to Clarke. “So did you understand any of that, or were you just watching all of all of the ‘Hot girls run around the field.' Clarke’s mouth drops and she slaps Lexa’s arm, she along with the rest of their friends just laugh. 

“You weren’t supposed to say that out loud! That was supposed to stay between us!” Everyone keeps laughing at how red her cheeks got. “And for your information, I wasn’t completely clueless.” 

Lexa stops laughing enough to give her an incredulous look. “Oh is that right? Tell me, Clarke, what did you learn?” 

Clarke straightens her back out to stand taller but even then she just barely passes Lexa’s shoulder, “Well I learned that 2 goals is a brace, 3 is a hat trick, I learned what a corner kick is, and Luna tried to teach me what offside is but she just laughed at me when I got confused.” 

Lexa turns to Luna who is still laughing about it.“Gosh, she was so confused it was just too funny.” 

“I can tell. Why would you do that? You know offsides are like one of the hardest things to understand about soccer!”

“I couldn’t resist.” Lexa just scoffs then turns toward Clarke.

“Sorry about that she’s being stupid. But don’t worry I’ll teach you all about offsides in due time. I’ve got it scheduled in week three of our lesson plan.” She flashes Clarke a smirk which she responds by lifting her eyebrow. 

“Who says we will make it to week three huh? I might get sick of you by then.” 

“I doubt it.” Clarke gives her a challenging gaze, Lexa just returns the same look. “If you were going to get sick of me, it would have happened by now.” They are face to face with a couple of inches between them, Clarke breaks their gaze and smiles while looking at her shoes.

“Touché, Superstar, touché.” Lexa grabs Clarke's hand to get her to look back up at her, they both sit smiling at each other until someone tries to get Lexa’s attention. 

“Hey, Lex!” She turns around to Amanda smirking at her. “Coach wants to do our post-game talk.” 

“Oh yeah! I forgot.” She starts walking away but stops to turn back toward Clarke. “Um do you mind waiting here, it shouldn't take too long.” 

“No, it is fine. Not like I have anywhere else to be.” Lexa smiles and keeps walking with Amanda. 

“Oh my gosh! That’s the girl everyone has been talking about! Gosh, I swear if I wasn’t straight.” Lexa throws her head back laughing at her friend. 

“Are you sure you are?”

“After seeing her, I am not sure anymore.” They both laugh because they both know that Amber is extremely straight and that probably wouldn't change. “But I would never cause it is obvious that you like her.” This gets Lexa to stop laughing. 

“W-what makes you s-say that?” 

Amber Shrugs, “Oh I don’t know. Maybe the fact that she is wearing your letterman?” Lexa shrugs. 

“She forgot her jacket.”

“Or the fact that you bring her breakfast every day.” 

“I lost a bet.”

“Have fun trying to explain this one. Every time someone mentions her, you turn into a blushing stuttering mess.” 

Lexa hangs her head in defeat. “Is it really that obvious?” Amber stops before they walk into the fieldhouse.

“No, not for people who don’t know you like I do. You forget that we have known each other since before we were in diapers. You are one of my best friends whether you would like to call me the same is irrelevant because we are best friends.” This gets a smile out of Lexa which makes Amber smile too. “ And I, unlike you’re other two friends, can read you like an open book. So I think I’m pretty spot on when it comes to you and your emotions.” 

“I just don’t know what to do because I know I like her. Like I know for sure I do. I don't want to like her though. I was planning to stay single and avoid feelings for a long time but she flashed those big blue eyes at me and I knew I was a goner." Lexa signs. "She’s just kind of perfect you know? She’s smart, she’s kind, she funny, we like the same music, and she gets all of my nerdy jokes because she’s nerdy too. She’s just so beautiful, her eyes are SO blue, her smile is so bright that I can’t help but to smile back. Oh, and her laugh! I think it is so cute, her nose crinkles just a little bit every time.” 

Amber just sits there with a huge smile watching Lexa ramble. “I miss this version of you Lex. I think you should go for it. She obviously makes you happy, you have acted more like yourself in the past week or so that you have known her than you have this year.” 

“You think so? I’m still just fragile enough to where rejection would surely break me.” 

“You really think she would reject you?” Lexa nods as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. “She wouldn’t. Trust me.” 

“What? What do you me-“ Underhill just shakes her head and ushers her into the locker room. The whole team stands up to cheer upon the arrival of their two captains. They walk to their lockers to while waiting for Coach Martin to come in. Amber starts talking to Lexa while checking to make sure no one is listening to them. 

“What are you doing this weekend?”

“Uh, Clarke and I are going to be watching soccer all day tomorrow.” 

“Hmm okay meet me at the diner on Sunday... say 11?” 

“Okay…what for?” 

“Game plans silly.” Amber winks but Lexa is still beyond confused. Coach Martin along with the rest of the coaching staff comes in to congratulate the team.

“Well done ladies! That is a great way to kick off the season!” Everyone cheers out of excitement for the rest of their year. “Alright, you returners know the drill. Newbies, this is how things are done around here. Sometime this weekend you all have to come up here to do recovery with the trainers. Everyone try to stay off your feet, and absolutely no training.” She walks over to Lexa to look directly at her. “I’m talking to you, Woods.” The team burst out into laughter, Lexa just shrugs. 

“What can I say, Coach? I can’t deny the beckoning call of the pitch.” Coach Martin just rolls her eyes and ruffles Lexa’s hair. 

“Hey, I mean it, kid. I WILL drive by that park to make sure you’re not out there.” 

“No worries, I’ll take it easy okay.” 

“Good. Now everyone hit the showers, you smell. Those of you who need treatment or ice tonight, head over there as soon as possible.” 

The whole team is slowly getting ready kind of mingling with their teammates, but Lexa practically sprints to the showers. She quickly showers and throws on her sweats from earlier. The whole team looks at her weirdly beside Amber who is trying to keep her smirk to herself. Lexa is unfazed because she's too busy stuffing everything from her locker into her bag.

Once she finally gets it zipped she turns to address the team. “Alright good game ladies, and welcome to the team newbies. Coach forgot to mention that we all have to look at the film for the next game and come in with notes on Monday. It will be a lighter practice followed by a film session since we play Tuesday.” They all groan. “I know I know, looking at a computer screen and writing what you’re seeing is just SO tough,” Lexa says sarcastically. “But if any of you want to talk about it just put it in the group text.” She turns to Amber, “That’s it right? Am I forgetting anything?” 

She just shrugs.“I just started this whole captain thing like an hour ago. Why would I know?” 

“Good point.” She turns back toward the team with a big smile on her face. “Enjoy this weekend, but it is back to work Monday. At the end of the day, the only game of any importance is in April, tonight was just the start of our process to get there. I think we are kicking it off with a bang.” The girls cheer some more. Lexa picks up her bag and walks toward the door. “So I will see you guys Monday. If you need anything at all just text me.” 

Lexa leaves the locker room to head to the training room. There she gets iced wrapped around her knee and ankle then hobbles out to the bleachers. All of her friends were still sitting there when she walked up. “So Clarke, do you want to go get some food? Or I can cook us something. It is up to you.” This causes everyone to look at her. Clarke’s eyes widen when she sees the ice bags, she stands up to meet Lexa with a worried expression on her face.

“What happened?” She turns to Echo, “I thought you said she was fine!” Echo just rolls her eyes.

“I am fine. Just previous injuries I still have to take care of.” Clarke looks at her with an unconvinced look. “I swear, I’m fine Clarke.” She still looks concerned but nods. “Okay so food, what are you thinkin’?

“We can go out somewhere. You wanted to get ice cream didn’t you?”

“Yeah, ice cream is my treat for winning.”

“How about Chilli’s?” 

“Uh sure. I’ve never been.”

“Oh, we have to go! They have ice cream there too so we can do it all at once.”

“What? Why aren’t we invited?” Octavia asks. 

Lexa sheepishly turns toward all of their friends, “Uh, I guess you guys can come.” Their friends all cheer and start walking to their cars. Clarke’s disappointed look goes unnoticed by Lexa because she has a smile on her face before she turns back around. 

“Let’s go get you your victory sundae superstar.” They walk to Clarke’s car “O says they are going to go to put our reservation on the list so we can take our time.” 

“Okay so do you maybe want to go to your house to get what you need?” 

“Yeah, good plan. Do you want to meet me there then I can just ride with you?”

“Yeah sure.” 

Clarke gets in her car and starts it. “Okay, are you sure you don’t want me to drive you to your car?”

“No, I’m fine. I could use a nice walk.” 

“Okay, I’ll meet you at my house.” Lexa gives her a thumbs up before turning to walk back to her car. Amber happens to be walking toward her car at the same time. 

“Hey, Amber some of my friends and I are going to Chilli’s if you want to come with?” 

Amber smirks, “Oh so I am being invited into the squad now huh?” Lexa rolls her eyes but nods anyway.

“Yes, yes you are unless you start embarrassing me.” 

“I would be honored to become an official squad member.” Lexa pushes her slightly and keeps walking to her car.

“I’ll meet you there!” Lexa yells over her shoulder.

“What? Why can’t I just ride with you?”

“I have to go pick up Clarke, and I need to prepare her for your craziness.” 

“I promise I’ll be tamed!” Lexa scoffs and gets in her car. 

“Seeya there!” She drives off silently praying that inviting Amber wouldn’t be a complete disaster.

***

Clarke gets home to see her mother on the sofa in the living room. She walks over and greets her with a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, mom.”

“Hey, sweetie. How was school today? Oh, how was the game?”

“School was… school. The game was great. We won 8-1.”

“That's great! How did Lexa do?” Clarke can’t help but smile when she thinks about her friend playing tonight. 

“She was amazing mom. She is so good, the other team had no chance really.”

“Good. She’s a good kid. She might be my favorite friend of yours now. Don’t tell Raven, she’ll be crushed.” Clarke throws her head back laughing. 

Sticking out her pinking to her mom, Clarke responds, “I pinky swear.” The two lock pinkies and laugh at how childish it is. 

“Mom is it still fine if I spend the night at Lexa’s right?” 

“Yeah as long as you guys aren't playing hanky panky in the bedroom.” Clarke groans.

“Mom!!! How many times do I have to tell you that it isn't like that? And 'hanky panky'? Really?” 

“As many times as you are willing to tell that lie. It is written all over both of your faces when you’re together. And yes, what is wrong with my vocabulary, Clarke? ” Clarke stares at her mom and her mom stares back. 

“Nothing, it just telling of you're age." 

"Clarke Emelia Griffin! Are you calling me old?"

Clarke laughs and shakes her head. Abby looks at her daughter happily and annoyed while she continues to laugh. Once she has finally calmed down she gets a more serious look on her face. "Okay, hypothetically, say I do like her. How would I know that she likes me back? She’s like the most popular girl in school. She could be with anyone she wants.” Abby could tell her daughter’s mood deflated some so she wraps arms around her. 

“Because you are kind, smart, beautiful, and you don’t worship the ground she walks on like all the other girls. But I’ll prove it to you when she gets here. Just have her come inside for a bit.” Clarke looks at her mom trying to decipher what she has planned but nothing happens. Clarke gets a text from Lexa saying she will be there in five. She responds back by telling her to ring the doorbell when she gets there.

Clarke runs upstairs to pack her essentials: clothes, toiletries, computer, necessary chargers, and lastly her sketchbook. As she is triple checking her bag the doorbell rings, she can hear her mother open the door to greet Lexa. She checks her room to make sure everything is turned off before walking downstairs. When she gets to the first floor she finds that Lexa and her mom are sitting on the couch laughing. 

“I swear if you told her one of my embarrassing stories I am going to literally implode.”

Lexa smiles, still slightly laughing, “No nothing embarrassing it was a very cute story.” Clarke obviously doesn't believe her so she turns to her mom. 

“I told her the story about Hermione the fish.” Clarke’s mouth falls agape.

“I can’t believe you guys are laughing at that! That was so sad!!” 

Lexa chuckles slightly again, “Clarke it is very sad, but also very funny, and quite adorable if you ask me.” Clarke’s facial expression reads upset, but her cheeks reddening at the comment fails her.

“Nothing is funny about a little girl thinking her fish ran away then putting flyers up. Or the fact that her mom let her look like an idiot and helped her with them.” 

Abby laughs and rubs her daughter’s back to mock her, “I couldn’t ruin Finding Nemo for you! You were absolutely convinced that she went down the sink and found her way to the ocean.”

Hearing the story again caused Lexa to burst out laughing only causing Clarke to fold her arms and pout more. Lexa looks up and wraps her arms around Clarke. Abby tries to subtly tell Clarke that this was the type of behavior that fueled her belief of the soccer players feelings for her daughter, but as always their attention is centered on one another.

“If it makes you feel any better, I had a dog named domino when I was 12 and I was convinced he ran away, but it turns out my uncle ran over him. They didn’t tell me what actually happened until about a year ago.” Clarke’s eyes bulge at the story, she and her mom just looked shocked.

“No that does not make me feel any better! That is so sad!”

“Well, the funny part is I saw the pet cremation truck drive by our house and it never occurred to me that my dog was in there.” 

“This is depressing. We are leaving mom!” 

“Wait, Clarke, I need to give you some money, it is in my bedroom.” 

“Oh, Ms.Griffin. You don’t have to, I’ll pay for everything.” 

“You’re too kind Lexa but it is fine.” 

“Okay. I’m going to go make sure the car is still warm.” She unwraps her arms from around Clarke and grabs her bag from her hand.

“I’ll have her home at a respectful time tomorrow Ms. Griffin.” Abby waves her off and pulls her in a hug.

“I trust you, kid. It's the wild child over there I don’t trust.” 

Lexa let’s go and waves bye to Abby on her way out. Once she closes the door, Abby turns to Clarke with a smirk.”So you saw that right?” Clarke just shook her head no. “Lexa was blushing the whole time, she even told that story so you wouldn’t feel bad. Also hugging for no apparent reason is not a strictly friend thing to do.” 

Clarke still just looks at her mom like she's insane. “So are you actually going to give me money or was that just a cover?” Abby walks to the kitchen and pulls money out of her purse, she hands it to Clarke with a pointed look. 

“Don’t get crazy with the spending. Also just pay attention to the way she acts with you.” Clarke looks at her mom still unconvinced but reluctantly says okay. They hug then Clarke walks out of her house. Lexa is sitting leaning against her car looking at her phone. Clarke tilts her head up to the sky, silently asking the universe why they had forsaken her. To her, Lexa always looked sexy. But Lexa in her soccer sweats, with her slightly wet and curly hair over her shoulder, and leaning on her badass car was too much. She took a deep breath but kept walking towards her. When she got a few steps away, Lexa looked up and smiled at her. 

“Hey, they said the wait is about 30 minutes.” Lexa pushes off her car to grab Clarke’s hand then walk her to the passenger’s side. She opens the door for Clarke then jogs over to get in herself. Clarke just silently wills herself to keep her feelings check but knows it probably won’t work. Lexa hands her phone over to Clarke so that she can control the music. Looking through her playlists, Clarke just picks Lexa’s designated car playlist.

She pushes shuffle and the car is filled with Taylor Swift’s End Game. Lexa starts singing at the very top of her lungs making Clarke turn and look at her in shock, Lexa was unfazed and started rapping along with the next part. Clarke’s smile grows because Lexa just keeps getting better and better the longer they are friends. Clarke often likes to keep her love of Taylor swift under wraps, but looking at Lexa sing and rap so freely makes her feel comfortable enough to join. Lexa turns to her quickly and gives her a big smile before turning back to the road. The song ends, Lexa turns her music down. “So we have a fellow T-Swizzle fan I see.”

“Yeah I’m actually a huge fan, I just try to keep it hidden. Being a fan of hers isn’t the coolest thing ever.” Lexa scoffs as she turns into the Chilli’s parking lot. 

She finds a parking place then looks at Clarke. “Well, I think being her fan is awesome and that she’s awesome the rest of the world is too lame to see it.” 

Clarke gives her a look. “Oh is that right?” Lexa nods and grabs her phone from Clarke. 

“1000% right. She's amazing, and the fact that she has been through all that she has and she is still doing as great as she is is very inspiring.”

Clarke nods because she never thought about it that way, Lexa scrolls through her playlist more then smirks when she gets to a certain song. “Oh no, what are you picking?” Lexa waves her off and adds the song to the up next category. 

“Don’t worry about it. You should love it. If you don’t...Then we might not be able to be friends anymore.” Clarke thinks ‘yeah right’ in her head but turns the radio up anyways. The song starts and Clarke’s smile grows huge, Lexa smirks before turning up the music super loud and letting down the windows. She gets out and walks to the passenger side to open the door. She bends over to offer Clarke her hand. “May you do me the honor of dancing to this song with me?” Lexa asks bringing back the British accent from the first night they met.

Raven, Octavia, Echo, and Luna walk up to Lexa’s car just to find their two friends jumping around screaming the lyrics to ‘The Greatest Show’. Octavia takes out her phone to record them; the two of them are enjoying the song so much that they fail to notice their friends until the bridge. They both look at their friends who are currently mocking them, then back at each other and shrug, the two then try their best at the air drums but fail miserably in a fit of laughter. Toward the end of the song, both of them start to do some of the choreography from the movie. Raven just watches them both annoyed and relieved, “Thank goodness she has someone else to watch this movie with now. She made us go see it in theaters with her 6 different times. I don't know how many more times I can watch Hugh Jackman not playing Wolverine ” 

Octavia nods along with her, “And now that it is on DVD I can’t count how many times she either made us watch it with her or that we showed up to her house to find her singing and dancing along to it by herself. ” The song finally ends and Lexa turns off her car, she grabs her stuff before walking back to Clarke, she bows again and begins to talk with her strangely accurate British accent.

“Thank you for dancing with me it was quite a wonderful time.” Clarke does a miniature curtsy then responds with her British accent, “Anything for my designated concert companion.” They both laugh at how stupid they are being when another car pulls into the parking space next to them and Amber gets out of the car. Everyone but Lexa looks confused. 

“Sorry, I swear I was invited and I’m not intruding on your squad time.” 

Lexa shakes her head at her friend and walks over to her. “Amber this is Luna, Echo, Raven, Octavia, and Clarke. Everyone this is Amber.” Amber gives a wave in return.

Octavia is the first to come up and shake her hand, “You played awesome tonight dude!” 

“Thanks! I try.” She flips her hair over her shoulder as she says that, making everyone laugh. She formally greets everyone before she turns to Clarke and sticks out her hand “Clarke? Right?” Clarke nods and shakes her hand, looking at the dark haired girl curiously.

Lexa comes over feeling as though Amber was about to do something to embarrass her. “Just so everyone is aware, Amber and I have been friends since we were little.” 

Amber scoffs and cuts her off, “That’s an understatement, we have been friends since we were in the womb.” 

Lexa shakes her head and continues to talk, “Anyways because of that, she knows some super embarrassing stories about me and completely lacks a filter, just keep that in mind.” Just as Lexa finishes, a voice over the intercom calls for their party. 

As they walk in, Lexa and Clarke fall to the back of the bunch, “You never mentioned her. I thought you said Luna and Echo were your oldest friends.” Lexa holds the door open for Clarke then follows her in. 

“No, not exactly. Our moms became best friends when they became neighbors, then a few years later they found out they were pregnant at the same time.” Lexa pauses and chuckles slightly at the memory as they sit down at the booth “They used to say that when they hung out together we would both kick and move so much it was as if we were trying to communicate. Amber is exactly six days younger than me" She then turns and whispers to Clarke so no one else would hear her. "Yet she acts like she about six years younger than me” Clarke and Lexa started laughing and were, of course, sitting next to one another then Amber was directly across from Lexa. 

“Isn’t our friendship so cute! Lexa over here tried to ditch me when she made varsity freshman year and I didn’t.” Lexa groans.

“For the last time, I didn’t try to ditch you! It was just hard to hang out like we used to, between the practices, the film, the tournamen-.” 

“Yeah yeah, that’s what you keep saying. We will let it slide since you are talking to me again. In celebration, I should tell everyone about our 8th birthday party.” Lexa just rolls her eyes again when, Amber continues telling her story, making everyone laugh. Lexa just sits a pouts a little, Clarke grabs her hand and would give it a good squeeze accompanied by a small smile when she felt Lexa get a bit tense. They all continue some small talk while they wait for their food when it arrives the table falls silent because everyone is enjoying their meal. Lexa and Clarke decided that they would share two different plates because Lexa couldn’t fully decide what she wanted. While they are finishing up, the waiter asks if they want any dessert. 

Clarke turns to Lexa but she looks dumbfounded, “I forgot to look at the desserts they have.” Clarke turns to the waiter then orders for her friend. Lexa looks up and meets Amber’s eyes she can already tell that whatever is about to come out of her mouth is going to embarrass her but most importantly Clarke. Before she can steer the conversation somewhere else Amber cuts in with a very much unnecessary comment. “Ordering for one another, sharing plates, sharing a wardrobe.” She pauses and taps her chin, “These seem like pretty coupley things to do don’t you think?” The whole table loudly says ‘yes’ except for pair in question, who are both looking like deer caught in headlights. The two attempt to subtly untangle their hands and scoot away from one another. Amber laughs, “He-hey, chill out you two, I’m just making an observation.” 

Luckily for Clarke and Lexa, the waiter comes back with their dessert. On the table sits a chocolate molten cake with a huge scoop of ice cream on top. Lexa’s eyes bulge and a huge smile appears on her face. She grabs herself as well as Clarke a spoon; she hands the spoon over to Clarke who shakes her head.

“I’m okay. This is for you Superstar, enjoy it.” Lexa rolls her eyes but still tries the first bite, she audibly groans, and the whole table laughs in response. She gets another scoop, holds it up to Clarke's mouth, and gives her the best puppy dog eyes she can muster. Clarke narrows her eyes at Lexa then opens her mouth, Lexa smiles and spoons the dessert into her friend's mouth, even making sure to a bit of ice cream on her face. For the rest of the dessert, Lexa alternates taking a bite then giving Clarke a bite. Every time, Clarke tries to tell her that it was okay and she didn’t want any, but every time Lexa would give her a pout or just beg her until she gave in. Raven looks with jealousy as she doesn’t get a bite of the desert, Octavia and Amber look at the two just hoping they will eventually stop being oblivious to blatantly obvious signs. Lastly, Luna and Echo just look with disgust, Echo’s stemming from being a germaphobe and the two sharing a spoon, and Luna’s from the two being nauseatingly cute. They all sit around and talk for another hour or so after they are done eating, eventually, Raven breaks down and orders her own dessert. Lexa pays for both her and Clarke’s meals just like she promised Abby she would, much to Clarke’s dismay.

Around 9 or so Amber gets up first which motivates everyone else to slowly make their way out of the restaurant. They all say their goodbyes then Lexa drives Clarke to her house and of course, the music is loud and they are having so much fun. They reach the house, Lexa grabs both hers and Clarke’s bags ignoring her protests. When she opens the garage door, they are both met with a huge furry mess of a German shepherd. She jumps up to licks Lexa’s face making her drop all of the bags. She tries to be mad but she sees her tail wagging and drops to her knees to rub her. After she gets bored of Lexa she walks over to Clarke to lick her fingers a few times before jumping up to lick her face. Clarke doesn’t seem to care and laughs while still rubbing behind the fluffy dog's ears. This sight makes Lexa flutter for many reasons she isn't even sure of yet. 

“Clarke meet Dakota, Kota meet Clarke.” The dog just continues wagging her tail and licking every inch of Clarke’s face. 

After Dakota jumps down, the two walk further into the house. Everything is quite familiar to Clarke this time except the place isn't completely empty. Sitting on the couch is a little boy with blonde shaggy hair that couldn’t have been older than 12. he notices Lexa and sprints into her arms. She laughs, swings him around before putting him into a headlock and messing up his hair. Clarke just sits back and enjoys watching the sweet interaction. The little boy gets a glimpse of the blonde girl behind his sister then he whispers rather loudly to his sister, “Who is the pretty girl behind you?” Lexa chuckles.

“That’s my friend Clarke.” He still looks at her skeptically.

“Is she nice?” Lexa nods.

“Very nice. Although she makes fun of me sometimes.” Lexa throws Clarke a smirk and nods her over. 

“Hi, I’m Clarke. What’s your name?” He still stands halfway behind Lexa as he looks at her. 

“Aden.” Clarke smiles and sticks out her hand, he tentatively grabs it. 

“Well, it is nice to meet you, Aden.” She bends down a little to get to his level then puts a hand up as if to stop Lexa from listening to what she was saying. “Between us, Lexa deserves to be made fun of sometimes. Doesn't she?” This makes Aden nod and laugh, Clarke gives Lexa a smirk but she is just smiling at the two interacting. She throws the laughing boy over her shoulder while tickling him. 

“Hey! You’re supposed to be on my side little dude!” She starts to run around with him on her shoulder and Dakota barking following behind them until they hear a voice. 

“What are you two doing playing in my living room?” A dark-haired lady comes out of a hallway, standing with her hands on her hips but a slight smile on her face. Lexa turns toward her while putting Aden down. 

She gives the shorter lady a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Sorry, Aunt Mae.” The older woman just hugs her tight. 

“It’s alright, I’m just afraid one of you will get hurt.” Lexa pulls back and smiles at her.

“You know I’m ULTRA careful.” She laughs but hits Lexa’s chest lightly.

“How did the game go?” Before Lexa could answer Aden bursts between the two of them excitedly asking Lexa if she scored 10 goals. 

Laughing Lexa shakes her head, “Sadly I did not score 10 goals, but I had a brace and an assist. Which if I’m not mistaken, was better than you in your last tournament.” He pushes Lexa with all of his might, she dramatically falls to the ground Dakota once again joins them as they wrestle a bit. The lady looks up at Clarke with a smile and walks around the fighting siblings. 

“Since she is obviously busy, I’ll introduce myself. I’m their Aunt. But you can just call me Mae.” 

Clarke reaches her hand out, “I’m Clarke, it is very nice to meet you, Mae.” 

“Sorry for the buffoons that are my niece and nephew.” Clarke just waves her off while turning to look at the two still wrestling. Lexa has him pinned to the ground as he attempts to break free from his older stronger sister.

“It's no problem really, it is really nice to see this. I don’t have any siblings so this is all new yet very refreshing for me.” Right as she finishes, Aden licks Lexa's hand and she immediately let's go with a disgusted look on her face. She then puts him in another chokehold, one that would keep her free of little kid saliva.

“Hey, you two! Cut that out.” They both stand up, Aden punches her in the stomach on the way up, but she pushes him with one arm and he goes flying a few feet over. He manages to stay upright but they both get a stern look from Aunt Mae. “Lexa you have a guest! At least act like you know how to behave indoors.” 

“Sorry Mae. Sorry, Clarke.” 

“No problem Superst-Lexa.” Lexa blushes at the almost nickname slip up, Mae looks curiously between the two teenagers but decides to let it slide.

“Just for the record, he started it.” She rolls her eyes and starts navigating the kitchen

“Yes, but he’s 10-“ 

“Almost 11.”

“Yes, sorry Aden. 10 almost 11, and how old are you again Lexa?” She looks down while kicking the wood floor a bit. 

“16, almost 17,” May smirks at her niece. 

“Exactly. So since you are now acting your age, maybe you can join Clarke and me to talk with the grown-ups.” Lexa’s mouth falls agape in offense, Clarke just chuckles at the banter between the two. “So how do you know each other?”

Lexa walks around the counter to nudge Clarke with her shoulder, “We met at the concert I went, to last week. We were both the losers there by ourselves.” 

“Oh! You’re the girl from the concert! It is nice to match a name and a lengthy description to a face.” Clarke smirks and nudges Lexa back.

“So you’ve been talking about me to the fam huh, Lexa?” 

Lexa crosses her arms, for Clarke, that is a telling sign that she is right and Lexa doesn’t want to admit it, “pff. No, I’ve just mentioned you once or twice.” 

Aden decides to jump in on the conversation, “That's not true! We spent 30 minutes at the store yesterday and you spent the whole time talking about her.” Mae also decides to butt in at this point. 

“Both Anya and Lincoln said that you talked to them about how great she is.” 

The two high schoolers blush very deeply making Aden laugh. 

“Look at how red they are! This is great.” Lexa quickly tries to reach out to grab him but he anticipates it and moves out of her reach. She steps to chase him but Clarke grabs her arm slides her hand into Lexa’s bigger one. She can feel her relax a little but her glare is still icy and zoned in on her little brother. She rubs her thumb over the back of the taller girl’s hand breaking her gaze. 

“So we are going to go turn in for the night, it has been a LONG day.” Lexa walks up and gives her aunt another hug.

“Okay little one, goodnight, I love you bunches.” 

“Love you bunches.” They pull back, Mae grabs Lexa head and plants a kiss on her forehead. Lexa turns to Aden and grabs him in a hug before he can run and kisses all over his face much to his annoyance. She holds him close until he finally returns an ‘I love you’, she ruffles his hair one more time before throwing a goodnight over her shoulder.

They walk upstairs and walk through the door on the left, the only way Clarke could describe the room was being uniquely Lexa. Knowing Lexa better than she did the first time she was there, it is obvious that the things that make Lexa herself are evident across the room. There is one part of the room that is covered with movie posters and nerdy jokes. Another part of the room is inhabited by a guitar on a stand with sheet music strewn around. The next part has picture frames from floor to ceiling, some with friends, some with teammates and some with family; oddly enough Clarke, there are few that are blank and don’t encapsulate a part of Lexa’s life. The last part of her room was strictly soccer related, posters, scarves, jerseys, and awards. Of course, this area doesn’t include one trophy, certificate, or medal that wasn’t a team effort. 

Clarke didn’t realize how long she had been looking around the room at the various walls until she turns to find Lexa sitting on the bed leaning back on her elbows with a lazy smile on her face. Clarke turns back toward the picture frames her wall. 

“What are you smiling at?” Lexa shakes her head then gets up and stands close enough behind Clarke for her to smell the perfume that had faded some. They both sat there in silence looking at the various pictures on the wall. “What’s happening here?” Lexa follows Clarke’s finger to a picture that makes her smile grow very wide. In the picture is a young Lexa with cake all over her face, sitting next to a laughing brunette. 

“That is Amber and I’s 6th birthday party. We had finally blown out the candles and she thought it would be funny to smash a handful of cake into my face. That wasn't my best day.” Clarke put a hand over her mouth trying to cover up her laugh. "That was also the day that Mary Yates stole my boyfriend." Clarke lets out a loud almost cackling laugh that really makes Lexa's heart flutter. 

"I guess it is a good thing she did huh? It would have been devastating for him if he found out his beloved girlfriend was gay." 

Lexa laughs, "Yeah, the fact that I didn't care at all was probably an indication that I was gay. Also, the fact that I would find pretty rocks at recess and give them to Annie Gray as gifts." Clarke laughs and smiles the chronicles of little Lexa.

Lexa steps around her friend to point to another picture, and another until she has explained the memory of almost every picture on the wall; she tells the story behind each picture so vividly that Clarke feels like these are her memories too. Around 11 Lexa convinces Clarke that they needed to sleep so they could be ready for the games they were going to watch early in the morning. Lexa shows her blonde friend to the bathroom so she could change and heads back to her room to get ready herself. Lexa pulls on shorts and starts pulling the comforter on her bed down when Clarke walks in wearing some incredibly short almost invisible shorts under a shirt that is long enough to come to her mid thighs. Lexa has to look down at the ground to stop herself from ogling at her, Clarke doesn’t notice and goes to grab some stuff from her bag. With her friend's back turned, Lexa just shakes her head yet chuckles at how awful her luck is. Clarke turns back around and sits on the edge of the bed. 

“So, where am I sleeping?” Lexa finally finishes unmaking her bed and sits next to her. 

“Well, I figured we could both sleep in here if that's okay with you. I just forgot to set up one of the other rooms for me to sleep in, and our couches here make you feel like you slept on cement.” Clarke waves her off and plugs up her computer next to the bed. 

“It is fine with me as long as you don’t snore.” Lexa shakes her head. “Okay, we are all good then. Just a fair warning, I tend to be a bit of a cuddler in my sleep.” Clarke climbs under the covers while Lexa goes to turn the light out. 

They lay in bed looking at one another and talking softly until Lexa finally falls asleep. Clarke stays up for a little while longer looking at the lights strung around the room and how they slightly illuminate Lexa’s face. She desperately wishes that she could grab her sketchbook and capture this moment; she looked so peaceful, so beautiful that Clarke couldn’t help but stare in a trance. In the back of her mind, she knows how creepy this is but it's like her brain won't let her look away. She’s not sure how long it took for her to finally stop trying to memorize exactly what Lexa’s face looked like in the mixture of moonlight and the iridescent glow of the stringed lights, but this sight was the final thing she thought of before she drifted off into a strangely more peaceful than normal slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Next chapter more will happen I promise. Also because part of me refuses to let go of the fact that the Hunger Games series is over, I put in a similar quote from one of the movies if anyone can find it. 
> 
> I do have a question for you guys. Would you prefer longer chapters but more time in between, or shorter chapters with a shorter time in between? Let me know and, I will try my best to accommodate y'all.
> 
> As always I am open to critiques and opinions.
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
>  
> 
> Lyrics for the chapter title are from I'm Yours by Alessia Cara __


	6. Now I'm Hopeless, Head over Heals in the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa wins a bet and cashes in her prize.

Lexa wakes up the next morning feeling very comfy, she feels something warm next to her and in her post sleep haziness she rolls over, and wraps her body around it humming contently. She closes her eyes slowly drifting back to sleep when something starts moving. She cracks her eyes open to see a blonde mess of hair nuzzling itself into her chest. Her immediate reaction is to try to remove herself from this situation as quickly and as gracefully as possible but the way Clarke wines slightly tightening her arms around her torso every time she moves keeps her cemented in the bed. That is how she ends up laying awake for the next hour until her alarm goes off. The loud blaring noise wakes Clarke up some, but she groans and tries her best to nuzzle further into her making her laugh. Clarke only groans more mumbling a ‘stop moving’ into Lexa’s shirt, but it only makes her laugh more. She huffs then removes her arms from Lexa and turns over to her other side to try to fall back asleep, but Lexa is having none of it. Clarke is startled by the bed rapidly dipping in, she looks over to see her friend jumping up and down on the bed; Lexa starts laughing when she sees Clarke’s annoyed yet startled expression.

“Come on Clarke! It is the best part of the weekend and you are going to miss it!” Clarke wants to be mad but she can’t be, instead, she sits up and grabs Lexa’s hand to pull her down.

“Okay I am awake, please just stop jumping around before you get hurt or before I hurt you.”

“Only if you promise not to go back to sleep.”

“I promise.” Lexa finally sits down knowing that she won’t have to start jumping again. “Now I need food if I am going to be learning at this ungodly hour.” Throwing her head back in laughter at Clarke’s wimpiness, Lexa stands and helps Clarke up. The minute Clarke stands and leaves the warmth of the comforter it sends shivers throughout her body. “It is so cold!!” Lexa grabs a blanket from her bed to wrap it around Clarke’s shoulders and rub up and down her arms to warm her up.

“Sorry, I don’t get cold all that often, so my room feels like an icebox most of the time. How about we go downstairs and I’ll make you some hot chocolate to warm you up while I cook?” Clarke nods, she lets Lexa lightly pull her hand and lead her down the stairs, when they reach the bottom Kota is there eagerly waiting to greet them. Lexa leads her to the countertop to sit down while she goes to make the hot chocolate. Lexa hands her the warm mug and she hums as the warmth spreads.

“So what do you want for breakfast? I can make bacon, eggs, and waffles, pancakes, or french toast.”

“I haven’t had french toast in a while.” Lexa nods and turns toward the fridge to pull ingredients out. Clarke sits and watches how naturally Lexa glides through the kitchen, she finds it cute how she hums and dances around as she cooks various things. By the time Clarke finishes her cup, Lexa has already set everything out on the kitchen table no matter how many times Clarke tried to help.

“You ready to eat yet, Princess?” Normally Clarke would be mad about it, but something about the way Lexa said it made it seem a lot more endearing than normal, she simply nodded and walked to the kitchen table. Lexa turns the TV to one of the sports channels that Clarke usually skipped past and turns the volume low. She sits down across from Clarke and digs in. They attempt to make conversation while they eat but most of it ends up being Clarke telling her how amazing the breakfast is. When they are done eating they go to the living room and sit on the couch, Lexa pulls up an app on her phone so she can give Clarke a rundown of the day. “So here is the agenda for the day. Barcelona plays in about 15 minutes so we will watch them obviously, then we have Real Madrid starting around 9. After that game, we will have a bit of a break and then there is a National Team Game on at 3.”

“Okay sounds like a plan.” She points to the TV where the camera is focused on Messi. “So that is Messi, right? And this team is Barcelona?”

“Yup, Messi is arguably the best player in the world right now, maybe even of all time. He is absolutely insane, you’ll see it once the game starts.” Lexa turns toward Clarke with her legs crossed. “Okay first lesson of the day, positions.” Clarke laughs a little and tries to contain it when Lexa cutely tilts her head in confusion like a puppy. “What’s so funn- Really, Clarke? Positions?” She laughs even more before telling her to continue. “Okay, so we will start in the very back of the pitch. First, we have the goalkeeper, their job is obviously to stop anyone from scoring, but because they are the furthest back they can see the whole field in front of them, so they are also responsible for defensive positioning of all of the field players.”

“Field players I’m assuming are all of the players on the field except the goalkeeper.”

“Exactly. You really see this when the opposing team is taking corner or free kicks. So next is the defenders, you have the outside backs and the center backs.”

Lexa continues to explain every position on the field and what they were responsible for. She used examples from her game the previous night when necessary and answered all of the questions Clarke had.

“You are considered a forward.” Lexa nods and Clarke continues. “And you are technically a striker which is also called a center forward sometimes. But you can play as a winger or attacking midfielder if needed.” Lexa smiles and puts a hand up for Clarke to high five.

“Good job! You picked that up really fast. For bonus points, what position does Amber play?”

“Amber is the number 10 when you are in the game, but she moves up to your spot when you are out.” Lexa claps and jokingly wipes tears from her eyes.

“Wow, I have taught you so well. I am a great teacher aren’t I?” Clarke rolls her eyes and before she can respond the game starts.

Lexa explains the various formations a team can take and what type of personnel each one works best with as well as what positives and negatives each has. She also tells her about all of the players on each team that she could. She would often ask Clarke what position each of them play just to make sure she got those down. After almost a whole half and explaining everything she could think of to Clarke, the refs called offsides. They keep watching until half time and Clarke turns to Lexa.

“Okay, what the heck is offsides? I need to know because it is killing me not to, and Luna did not explain it well.”

“Ahh, the dreaded offsides. It is super hard to explain honestly. Um, hold on.” Lexa grabs the containers of raspberries and blueberries from the kitchen and starts lining them up on the coffee table. She sets up the blueberries in what Clarke now knows is a 3-4-3 formation and the raspberries in a 4-4-2 formation. “So we are going to have the blueberries be the offense and the raspberries be defense. So say this blueberry in the center here has the ball here on their attacking third. So if this blueberry has the ball and tries to pass to one these blueberries on the wing that are behind the raspberries at or before the time the ball is released it is offsides.”

“But what about the goalkeeper? They are still in front of them.”

“That doesn’t come into play unless the goalkeeper becomes the only defender behind the offense and another offensive player goes behind them before the ball is passed. If that makes any sense.” Clarke nods a bit distractedly, but Lexa then moves the berries again and continues to explain. “But if this blueberry with the ball passes the ball to another blueberry and that blueberry doesn’t move behind the raspberry defense until the ball is already passed and out of the possession of its teammate, then they are onside.” Lexa looks at Clarke who is looking at the berries on the table and mumbling softly to herself, which is adorable to Lexa and causes her to smile a bit.

“Okay, I think I got it.” Clarke puts all of the berries back in their original positions and looks over them again before explaining it. “So if this blueberry here has the ball and these other two berries are in front of the raspberry that is the furthest back it is onside.” She rearranges the berries to make them in an offside position and continues to walk through it. “But if this blueberry passes the ball, and its teammates are behind the last raspberry defender before the ball is passed, then the blueberry is offsides.” She then moves it to make the goalkeeper the last defender. “And the same rule applies if the goalkeeper becomes the last defender.” Lexa smiles and claps lightly.

“Great job! That normally takes people FOREVER to get! It took me almost four months to explain that to Aunt Mae.”

“Speaking of Mae. Where is she? Where is Aden?”

“Oh, he has a tournament this weekend.”

“Why aren’t you there? Did us hanging out mess up your plans? Why didn’t you tell me?” Lexa laughs and starts eating their fruit players.

“Chill out, I was never going anyways. Aden doesn’t like when I come to his games.”

“What why not?”

“Well for one, a lot of his teammates live around here and have seen me play and they think I’m really cool and he absolutely hates it. Also, he won’t ever admit this, but he gets nervous when I come to his games.”

“Aww, that is so cute.” Lexa waves her off and continues to eat the berries, distractedly as the game comes back on. She reaches down to grab a berry when Clarke quickly grabs it before her then, pops it into her mouth. Lexa looks at her dumbfounded and picks up another berry before Clarke can eat it. They both end up trying to eat the berries before the other until they reach the last one. Lexa picks it up first, but in a matter of seconds, Clarke is moving towards her to grab it. Lexa has an advantage because her arms are a lot longer than Clarke’s so she reaches one arm backward and uses one arm to fight her off. Clarke keeps reaching for it until she has her legs on either side of Lexa and one arm holding herself up on the side of the couch. Her arm slips and she catches herself before she falls on Lexa but not before their noses are touching and forest green meets sky blue. No one is sure who leaned first but Clarke’s eyes flutter close right before Lexa jerks away. At first, she's ready to crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment until she opens her eyes to see Lexa looking at the hand that once held the berry and a happy Kota wagging her tail and licking Lexa’s hand. She laughs because she is relieved that Lexa didn’t just reject her but also the whole situation was pretty funny. Lexa turns at the sound of laughter and sees Clarke and laughs too. The two were in their own little bubble of laughter and warmth when the TV erupts with cheers, they both turn toward the screen to see that Barcelona had scored in extra time. After the game is called, Clarke slowly crawls out of Lexa’s lap but sits close enough that their sides are touching and she can feel the natural warmth radiating off of her friend. They sit like that through the next game while Lexa explains more and answers any questions she has.

At noon they take a break from watching soccer and Lexa goes to shower and ‘make herself feel less icky’ in her exact words. Clarke decides now was the perfect time to sketch the image that had been ingrained in her mind since the night before. She starts sketching and the picture seemed as if it was uploaded right from her mind to the paper. The only thing she is having trouble with is capturing the moonlight as accurately as she can, but she expected this since she didn't have any other pencils except for her standard one. About 10 minutes later she here’s Lexa coming down the stairs, she hurriedly shuts the book and stuffs it in her bag. Lexa reaches the bottom and comes to sit next to Clarke. She is wearing black joggers and a blue jersey with the number 13 the front and back as well as the name Morgan.”

“Whose Morgan?”

“Only the best striker in the women’s game right now, but we will get to her later during the game. The shower is all yours I put some soap, shampoo, and some towels in there for you.”

“Are you trying to tell me that stink Woods?”

“Of course not! You smell great. And your hair smells fine, great actually. It smells like strawberries and I love straw-” Lexa is cut off by Clarke laughing at her.

“Chill out, I’m just teasing you.” Clarke walks up the stairs and Lexa just sits there until she hears the water running. When she does she leans back on the couch and Kota jumps up.

“What am I going to bud?” Kota sets her head in Lexa’s lap. “I like her so much, but our friendship is so much fun. I don’t wanna ruin that.” Kota wines and licks her finger. “I know, I know, I shouldn’t assume everything is going to go bad, but I can’t help it.” Kota nudges her fingers so that Lexa can pet her. “You’re right, I need to get over myself and believe that if she felt the same way and if we broke up, that is wouldn’t be messy and that I would eventually still have an awesome friend.” Kota barks making Lexa smile and scratch behind her ear. “Now I just have to figure out if she feels the same, and a memorable way to ask her out.” Lexa sits there and tries to think of hints that Clarke has given her. The only one she can think of happened a matter of minutes ago, but she doesn’t want that to be her only evidence. Before the smoke could come out of her ears from thinking so hard Clarke comes back down and plops down next to Kota.

“So what’s the plan for the afternoon?”

****  
Two hours later the pair has taken Kota for a walk to the dog park, cleaned the kitchen, ordered food, and attempted to do a bit of homework. They are now seated on the couch with the box of pizza open on the table and the United States versus Canada pre-game show on the TV. The TV pans to a brunette with pink pre-wrap on warming up.

“That is Alex Morgan. I think she is the best striker in the world. She’s had 17 goals in the past 18 games, and she is just playing amazing. She is also one of my favorite players if you hadn’t noticed.”

Clarke chuckles and sarcastically replies, “I had NO idea.”

“Shut upppp..” Lexa lightly nudges Clarke’s shoulder and points to another person. “That right there is Tobin Heath. The midfielder turned forward and she is amazing. The way I attempt to play is a mix between her and Alex Morgan.” Lexa reaches down and grabs a slice of pizza and continues. “I study Alex to help with my efficiency in the box. And I watch Tobin to help my control and skill with the ball.” Clarke continues to look at the screen where the camera is still on Tobin and the commentators are talking about her.

“She’s hot.” Lexa rolls her eyes for two reasons. First being that Clarke isn’t focusing on how great of a player Tobin is, second being that she is jealous that Clarke isn’t saying that about her. Lexa commentates on each player as they pop up on the screen and explains to Clarke the gravity of this game between their continental rivals. The game starts and Lexa sits up on the couch while intensely watching and bouncing her leg up and down. Clarke lets it slide for a while, but eventually, it starts to kill her on the inside; she calmly puts her hand on Lexa's leg and gently pushes down. “Chill out you’re making me nervous.” Lexa grabs another slice and tries to calm herself down.

“Sorry. This game is huge for us.” Clarke smirks at her.

“Us, huh?”

“Yeah, us. I am both an American and apart of the U-20 women’s national team.” Clarke leaves her alone after that but leaves her hand on Lexa’s thigh. She tells herself it is because she wants to stop her from bouncing it up and down again, but deep down she knows it is because she just wants to be as close to her as possible. At some point during the first half, Lindsey Horan sends a great through ball to Alex Morgan who is promptly and roughly tackled by a Canadian defender. The ref pulls out a yellow card and the ball is placed about 10 yards out from the box. Lexa reaches down and grips Clarke’s hand rather tightly as Megan Rapinoe lines up to take the free kick. The ball is perfectly placed and Alex is able to quickly flick the ball at the goal catching the keeper off guard. The minute the ball hits the net Lexa is up running around and screaming with Kota. Clarke smiles and watches the soccer player and her dog cheer for her favorite team. After she has calmed down, Lexa sits back down and starts to explain why there was a free kick given, and how Megan Rapinoe was able to place the pass in the perfect spot for Alex Morgan to get to it. 20 minutes go by with the US getting close to scoring but nothing actually happening. Lexa grabs Clarke’s hand again and holds it in her lap. Clarke lifts an eyebrow at her friend who just shrugs. “Superstitious.” Lexa knew that while her superstitious behavior was partly to blame for this, it was mainly the fact that she liked holding Clarke’s hand without everyone else watching and forming opinions. Clarke is disappointed by Lexa’s answer but before she can think too hard about it Tobin Heath is running down the wing one v two with the Canadian defenders. She easily maneuvers the ball past the two of them and sends a pass into the box where Alex Morgan is able to slot the ball in past the goalkeeper. This time during her celebration, Lexa pulls Clarke up to jump and cheer for her team. The half ends with the US up 2-0 and the two watch the analysts as they break down the half. Lexa keeps their hands intertwined and eats another slice of pizza with the other.

“Where does it all go? That’s like your 6th piece. I’m just now getting to about half of my third piece.” Lexa just shrugs and finishes the slice.

“So I think we can officially say that you are my good luck charm when I am both on and off the pitch. You are now required to come and watch every game that I am in and watch games with me.” Clarke scoffs.

“Oh is that right?” Clarke responds with a smirk which is met with a nod from Lexa. “You know luck is just a social construct right?” Lexa smirks at her friend and holds out her other hand.

“Wanna bet?” Clarke nods.

“So what are the terms this time around?”

“You have to come to my game on Tuesday, then watch the national team game with me Wednesday while partaking in our unofficial official ritual we have going on here.” Lexa holds up their hands just to make emphasize it. “If both matches are won then I win. If one or both are lost than you win.”

“Okay, what does the winner get?” Lexa shrugs.

“Whatever they want within reason. Deal?”

“Deal.” They shake hands to cement the bet and smile.

The game ends with the US scoring 4 goals, two by Alex Morgan, one by Julie Ertz and one by Tobin Heath to Canada’s one goal off of a free kick. Lexa, of course, made a point to point out that their ritual was working wonders. By the end of the game, Mae and Aden had come back but Aden was obviously upset. He walks right past them without even looking their way to head to the backyard. Lexa watches him skeptical but waits until he closes the door to ask her aunt what happened.

“What’s going on?” Mae sets her keys on the counter before turning to the teenagers on the couch.

“Well, he got the chance to take a PK and missed it. The team still tied but it would have made things easier for them to get into the championship tomorrow had they won. Most of the boys didn’t blame him, but Blake and his buddies decided to pick on him again.” She sighs and rubs her forehead. Lexa clenches her fist so tightly that her knuckles turn bleach white. Her jaw tenses up and she closes her eyes to try and keep herself from lashing out. Clarke looks at her with a worried expression, once she is calmer, she gets up and walks outside to where her little brother is. Clarke looks out to see Lexa hugging him and his shoulders moving up and down as he cries. She decides to give them some space and get up to talk to Aunt Mae.

“Gosh, kids are awful. Is he going to be okay? Is there anything I can do? I just feel so bad, he seems like such a sweet kid.” Mae smiles and pats Clarke's hand.

“Yeah, he will be okay. He will just need some time.” She looks out in the backyard where Aden is hugging Lexa as tight as he can while she rocks them back and forth. “After everything he has been through, well both of them have been through it is amazing how kind and gentle-spirited they are. It is truly a blessing.” Clarke looks out to see Lexa talking to Aden while wiping the tears from his eyes. She says something that makes him laugh a little, then wraps him in another hug and kisses his forehead. The siblings comeback in and Aden smiles at Clarke.

“Hi.” Clarke smiles a bit and responds.

“Hey, Aden. You hungry? Lexa and I have some leftover pizza.”

Lexa buts in before he can respond, “No, he should be having a nutritional post-game recovery meal.” Clarke arches her eyebrows at her and Lexa returns the gesture.

“Oh like chicken fingers, quesadillas, and cake you had last night, huh Superstar?” Lexa rolls her eyes and Aden bursts into laughter. Lexa doesn't say anything but just crosses her arms, Clarke walks by and wraps an arm around Aden’s neck and leads him over to their pizza. While he eats, Clarke draws various things in her notepad. She even draws a quick Caricature of him. Lexa watches with a smile from in the kitchen while Mae watches her. Mae asks Lexa to help unload the car in the garage while the other two sit and talk about pizza toppings. Lexa walks out with her aunt and there is only one cooler to unload, she thinks it is strange that Aunt Mae would need help with it, but she does it anyways. Her aunt is just standing there with a smile on her face.

“I just wanted to ask you about how it's going with Clarke.”

Lexa leans against the car and shrugs, “Uh nowhere really. I just fully accepted that I liked her last night after Amber pretty forced me to. And now I’m just trying to figure out what to do.” Lexa aggravatedly drags her hands down her face, “I don’t know that she likes me back. I think she might but I’m not sure yet.” Mae pats her on the shoulder as she walks by.

“Trust me, she does.”

****  
Clarke and Lexa spend an hour playing various video and board games with Aden just to cheer him up from the rough day he has had. Once Mae makes him go take a shower, Lexa gets ready to take Clarke back home, she lays on the bed as Clarke packs her things . She lays there with her arms folded behind her head and hums quietly to herself. Mae comes in and asks if Clarke wanted to stay for dinner which she sadly declined

“You’re aunt is awesome!” Lexa chuckles a bit.

“Don’t tell her that, she might start trying to act cooler than she is.”

“Okay it will be our little secret.” Clarke pauses for a second then continues. “You know,I don’t have any cool aunts. They are either drunk or criticizing me for the fact that I’m not going to be a doctor like my mom. Oh and the fact that I’m bi doesn’t help anything, but that is a whole other conversation.”

“That really sucks, I am really lucky to have a family that supports me. They will either come around or they won’t and if they don’t, it is their loss.” Lexa smiles fondly, “But Mae is awesome. She’s always been extremely accepting and understanding, honestly almost to a fault but not quite. When I was little she used to let me think that I was Spiderman.” She chuckles some more thinking of the memories. “I was convinced that because I lived with my widowed aunt named Mae that it was obvious that I was the girl version of Peter Parker and that I had to just wait for the right spider to bite me.” Clarke had finished packing up her stuff so she laid down next to Lexa. “I used to go around looking for spiders hoping that one of them would deliver the bite that would make me a superhero.” Clarke looks at her while smiling at how cute yet weird she was and is.

“She is just so good with you guys. It is like she knows the perfect thing to do and say at all times.” Lexa smiles because she had never noticed it, it was just apart of their relationship.

“Yeah, she’s the best.” Clarke turns on her side and sits up on her elbow. Lexa looks at her and she is slightly worried about the apprehension written on Clarke’s face.

“Why were the kids bullying Aden today? I know it was partially because of the PK but what did Mae mean when she said that they decided to pick on him again. Are these kids just constantly bullying him? ” Lexa stays looking at the ceiling silently for awhile making Clarke want to pretend like she didn’t say anything. “Actually nevermind, you really don’t have to answer that question. I get it, I mean we are kind of new friends.”

“No no, it is fine. I was trying to think of a way to explain this in a way that I am ready to talk about with you. Even though I do trust you for sure, this is just something that takes me a while to open up about.” Lexa gives her a reassuring smile, and Clarke returns it. “Um, we live here because our parents died. Those kids have been making fun of Aden because they recently found out that he was originally adopted by my parents because his didn’t want him. But also the fact that he lives with his aunt and doesn’t have a mother and father.” Lexa closes her eyes and tries to breathe deeply to keep her voice from wavering. “My biological parents both died about seven years ago. Aden was about four at the time, and our parents adopted him when he was only two months old.” Lexa can’t help the tears that silently fall from her cheeks as her friend watches. “It is really hard because he constantly has these kids bullying him about the fact that he has no true parents. He has a constant reminder of this everywhere. At school, at practice, at games, on TV, everywhere you look you see the typical family with two parents. It makes it even harder because the only thing he knows about his birth parents is that they didn’t want him. And he can only remember bits and pieces of his life with our parents.” She starts to cry a bit harder which causes Clarke to grab her and let her cry into her shirt. “It is just so hard because he is such a good, sweet, and loving kid and he doesn’t deserve the cards he’s been dealt.”

They sit there for a while, Lexa with streaming tears down her cheeks, and Clarke trying to comfort her in anyway she can. When she stops crying long enough they sit and allow the calmness of silence. They enjoy the closeness of their bodies and how they are perfectly molded. In a surge of courage, Lexa looks up and is met with intense watery blue eyes staring back. For the second time that day, they both begin to lean in, both unsure of who leaned first. This time their noses brush and their lips are close enough that they can almost feel the others on theirs. It seems like a lifetime, but both are also too afraid to move any faster. They get even closer to the point if one of them were to breathe slightly deeper their lips would finally meet. Mentally, they decide that their desire for this to happen was stronger than the fear of the result when Clarke’s phone rings with sirens at a blaring volume. ‘ _Warning! Warning! This call is from your mother._ ’ The two abruptly pull back from one another as Clarke reaches into her back pocket to grab her phone. When she answers, Lexa moves to get up and give Clarke some space but she tightens her hold to tell her to stay there. Lexa does just that while Clarke talks to her mother, while on the phone, Clarke distractedly rubs up and down Lexa’s back making her relax further into Clarke’s hold. They are on the phone for almost five minutes and when Clarke hangs up she continues her ministrations. This makes Lexa incredibly sleepy so she rolls her self off of Clarke to the other side of the bed. Clarke is slightly hurt until she sees Lexa sleepily rubbing her eyes.

“You are super comfy and that was making me tired. I can’t drive you home tired.” Clarke smiles and sits up. “What did your mom want?”

“She just wanted to tell me that Octavia and Raven showed up and that dinner would be ready in about half an hour.” Lexa's eyes widen as she turns and looks toward the window. Outside the sun was beginning to set and the sky was a beautiful mix of colors

“How long have we been sitting here?” Clarke shrugs as she gets up to grab her things.

“As much as I would love to stay here with you-you guys, I have to get home.”

On the way out she says goodbye to Mae and Aden. Aden hugs her first while making her promise to come back and teach him how to draw. Mae then comes up and wraps her in a hug, She tells her that she is welcome anytime with or without Lexa making everyone laugh. On their way out Mae gave Lexa a look as if to say ‘I know something happened and you will have to tell me the moment you get back.’ Lexa brushes it off and holds the door open for her. The ride back to Clarke’s was in a comfortable silence, Clarke held Lexa’s hand in her lap, still hyper-aware of Lexa’s sensitive state. When they arrive Lexa gets out to open Clarke’s door, she leans on the hood as she waits for Clarke to grab her bag out of the back seat after she refused to let Lexa grab it. She walks around to stand in front of Lexa and puts the bag down; Clarke walks up and wraps her arms around her neck. Lexa wraps her arms around her waist and buries her face in her shorter friend’s shoulder. They stay wrapped up in each other's embrace until they both felt that they should let go. Lexa steps around Clarke to get to her bag while sticking her hand out for her to grab, which she does begrudgingly mad at Lexa for not letting carry her own stuff. Clarke unlocks the door with her key and they are met with a smiling, yelling Raven.

“Yo, what’s good fam?” The smell of tacos abruptly hits their nostrils and Lexa knows that she is probably staying for dinner despite refusing after Clarke asked if she wanted to. Abby walks out of the kitchen with Octavia in tow, she hugs Clarke first and then Lexa.

“How was the day today? Did you learn anything Clarke?” Abby asks teasingly thinking her daughter might have just been distracted by the friend she had a crush on.

“Why yes, I did. Thank you very much, mother.”

“Oh really? What did you learn Clarke?” Octavia smirks.

Clarke explains to them everything she learned, she is aware that the three of them keep glancing at their joined hands but she couldn't care less. She even uses some marbles from the centerpiece of the coffee table to show them how Lexa explained offsides. When she was done Octavia started clapping and Clarke jokingly bows.

“Good job Lexa! I’ve been trying to get her to understand all of this for years.” Clarke’s mouth falls open making Lexa laugh.

“Lexa do you want to stay for dinner?”

“No it is okay, I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“Nonsense, you’re family around here.”

Lexa calls to inform Aunt Mae that she would be back a bit later and not to wait up. They all migrate to the kitchen table where there are multiple bowls, all with the various makings of tacos in them. Lexa originally only gets two tacos when Abby calls her out on it. “Clarke has already told me about your crazy appetite. You can have more than two.” Lexa smiles then proceeds to make two more tacos with even more filling. Abby, Octavia, and Raven laugh making Lexa blush a bit until Clarke gives her a smile. At this point, as weird as it sounds, Clarke finds Lexa’s crazy appetite endearing and a part of who she is. They eat and talk for a while before Lexa looks at her watch to see that it is pretty late, she stands up and offers to take everyone’s plates which is promptly shut down by Abby who tells her that she is a guest.

“This has been a lot of fun, but I have to go, early recovery tomorrow. The food was great Abby, thank you for having me.” They all say their goodbyes in the kitchen so Clarke can say her goodbye separately. They walk outside and stand on the other side of the door, Clarke hugs her once again, Lexa, of course, hugs her back. When they pull back slightly they are drawn to each other, but before they could have another repeat of what happened earlier, Clarke turns and gives her a kiss on her cheek awfully close to the corner of her mouth.

She wraps her arms around her neck again, “Seeya later Superstar. Text me when you get home.” Clarke mutters into her ear.

“Will do. Seeya later Princess.” Clarke pulls all the way away and smiles sweetly at her before telling her to hurry up and go home so Mae would still like her.

She gets back in the house and sits on the couch with everyone. They sit and watch the movie on the TV for a while when Raven starts talking. “So she can call you princess but when I call you princess I end up with a hand to the back of my head.” Clarke rolls her eyes and announces that she is heading to bed. She hugs and kisses her mom before she heads upstairs. She finally checks her phone and Lexa had texted her

 **Superstar-9:58 PM**  
Just wanted to let you know that I got home. Also that I am very hurt that you drew Aden a picture before you drew me one. I thought we were friends.

Clarke replies telling her that she will make her one ASAP despite the fact that she already had one mostly done that she would most likely tell no one about. Raven and Octavia decide to stay the night and the three best friends squeeze into Clarke’s bed that night. Once again Clarke fell asleep with a smile on her face and it was all due to her designated concert buddy.

****  
Lexa woke the next morning just as early as the day before. She attempted to get up without waking Aden because he needed all the sleep he could get for the day. This was especially true because when he has rough days like he did the day before, he is so emotionally drained which makes him sleep longer. She continues to get ready for recovery trying to be as silent as possible. When she is finally ready she brushes some hair out of his face and kisses his forehead.

She is the first to arrive on that morning, not to the surprise of the trainers. She gets all of her recovery done that she needed to do finished, and ends the session with stem on her ankle. By the time she gets out, Amber is already calling her.

“Good morning best friend of mine. Are you ready for game planning? ” Lexa laughs and responds with a ‘good morning’ back. “So a little birdy might have told me you have some things to explain. Meet me at the diner in ten.” Before she could ask any questions or refuse, Amber has already hung up. Lexa sighs but gets in her car and drives to the restaurant. Amber isn’t there yet so she grabs a table for them. Amber comes in maybe five minutes later with a huge smile on her face.

“So game plans.” Lexa nods and grabs her laptop.

“So I was looking at some of the film we have on Langford during recovery this morning and they set up in a 4-4-2. Their center mids are more defensi-” Lexa is interrupted by Amber just putting a hand up.

“Gosh Lexa, you are literally the smartest dumb person I know. I wasn’t seriously talking about game plans.” Lexa pushes the screen down on her laptop and puts it away.

“Well, what were you talking about?” Amber groans and the waiter chooses then to come take their orders. As per usual, Lexa orders like half the menu but Amber isn’t phased since it has been like this since she can remember.

“I was talking about a way to get you and Clarke together.” Lexa nods while mixing her coffee. “So the first step is to figure out if she likes you or not. After that is confirmed we need to come up with a way for you to ask her out or with a date idea. Sound like a plan?”

“Well I think we have step one done, I am just not entirely sure.” Amber squeals and leans forward on the table. “We almost kissed twice yesterday. I’m still not sure of who initiated it, but I think if we hadn’t been interrupted that it would have happened.” Amber squeals even louder drawing some looks from the other customers. Amber finally composes herself enough to make a coherent sentence.

‘“Okay tell me EVERYTHING.”

Lexa spends the next ten or so minutes recounting everything that happened from when the left Chilli’s Friday night up until she went to bed last night. Amber sits silently for most of the recap but can help but to squeal and ‘aww’ at certain points.

“So both times you guys almost kissed she didn’t pull away before the interruptions?” Lexa shakes her head no. “And then last night she kissed you on the cheek?” Lexa nods and points not too far from the corner of her mouth while smiling a little, remember the feeling.

“Yup, right here.”

“So I think after all of the evidence that I have collected that she does indeed like you. Now let's figure out how you are going to ask her out and what you guys will be doing on your date.”

“Can we at least discuss a little bit of film? I’ve been working on it all morning.”

“Ugh fine!”

****  
Tuesday rolls around, and once again the school is buzzing with excitement for the game that night. Lexa is also waiting outside of Clarke’s classroom per usual, but instead of the Christmas Starbucks cup, she has a thermos.

“For you, Princess.” Clarke grabs it and she is met with Lexa’s ‘secret’ hot chocolate recipe, which Clarke knows is adding vanilla creamer, cinnamon, and a pinch of nutmeg.

“Thanks!” She gives her a quick hug to as always avoid any extra eyes. Clarke notices that today, Lexa seems happy, confident, and embracing all of the school spirit, which is a complete 180 from just a few days ago.

“So you are aware of my superstitious tendencies.” Clarke nods while taking a sip of her hot chocolate. “Well, I am going to ask you to wear my letterman again.” Clarke stops in her tracks and lowers the thermos from her mouth.

“Are you serious?” Lexa nods while she plays with the strings on her backpack to keep her occupied.

“You remember what happened Friday right? Everyone was staring at us, and I don’t know how many girls looked at me as if I had killed their dog.”

“Yeah, but people are always staring at us.” She gestures around them where there are more than a few pairs of eyes staring at them already. “I think we were just hyper-aware of the attention. Pretty please just wear it? I just want to confirm my suspicions so I can win our bet.” At that statement, Clarke smirks and nods.

“Alright Superstar, I’ll wear the jacket. But just know that when it doesn’t work I will be rubbing it in your face.” Lexa hands over her own thermos to Clarke as she puts her backpack on the floor. She pulls off the letterman, then takes the drinks and hands them to Octavia who is standing nearby. Clarke sets her back-pack on the ground then turns to grab the jacket from Lexa. She pulls it out of the reach of her shorter friends and gestures for her to turn around. Clarke rolls her eyes as turns back forwards with her arms sticking out behind her.

Lexa slips the jacket on over her shoulders, “Just so you are aware, we won’t be losing tonight so your only hope is for the national team to lose tomorrow.” She hands Clarke her bag and grabs their drinks from Octavia while thanking her. “You’re super special top secret hot chocolate ma’am.”

Clarke grabs it laughs. “It isn't a secret you goof, I watched you make it. You just ad-”

“Hey, hey. We can’t let everyone else in on the secret now can we.” The bell rings so Lexa starts to walk backward to class. “Later Princess.” She smirks and winks at Clarke and right as she winks Luna runs up and nearly tackles her. They start wrestling when a disgruntled Echo comes to break it up and drag them upstairs to class. Clarke, Octavia, and Raven laugh at their friend’s antics while they sit down at their desks. Class passes by as it has the past few days with Clarke and Lexa just barely paying attention between various texts to one another discussing various things. Today’s topic happens to be the newly developed bet and how they both think they are obviously going to win. When it comes time for lunch, Lexa walks up to Clarke shaking her phone.

“So let me get this straight. If you win you want me to pay for our tickets and food when we go to see Aquaman at the fancy dine-in theater?” Clarke nods her head toward the direction of their friends so they could get to the lunch room. “You do realize I was probably going to do that anyways right?”

“Yeah but since it is a bet I won’t feel so bad about it.” Lexa shrugs while opening the cafeteria door.

“If you say so. You can always change it IF you win.”

“WHEN I win.” Clarke corrects her.

Lexa gives her a smirk that makes her weak at the knees “No IF you win.”

****  
Once again Clarke is sitting outside in the chilly Oregon weather with her friends watching the soccer teams warm up. The game starts and it is immediately very fast pace match. Now that she has a little bit more knowledge than she did before she is actively participating in the conversation and commentary with the people around her. It was evident that this team was a better match for the Wolves but it still was not much of a competition. This game the possession wasn’t as lopsided as it was the game before, but it still favored Wakeford greatly. Lexa was doing what Clarke has concluded is normal for her and that is completely dominating the game.

The game ends with the Wolves being victorious, the team make their rounds thanking the crowd for the support. Lexa reaches her friends who are leaning against the railing, she pulls herself up to stand on the opposite side of the railing at them.

“Thanks for coming guys. I really appreciate it.” They all respond with various comments letter her know that they are happy to support her.

“Well well well.” Lexa jerks her thumb back at the scoreboard that showed the Wolves winning handily. “Looks I am in a pretty comfortable lead huh?” Clarke just rolls her eyes and waves off the hard evidence of her chances of losing the bet declining.

“Actually Superstar, we now have an even 50/50 chance of winning. So don’t get cocky just yet. “ Lexa gives her a more prominent smirk.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's see how much you really learned this weekend.” Clarke looks at her challengingly and awaits her first question. Clarke passes with flying colors, everyone claps and cheers for her and she mocks them with a curtsy. Apparently, Amber ran around the railing and comes running up to jump on Clarke.

“Blondie! What’s good!?!”

Clarke chuckles at her new friend. “Not much, just trying to prove to Lexa that one, she might not win the bet and two that I retained the information from our soccer lesson on Saturday.”

Amber nods, “Oh she is totally winning the bet. The National Team don’t lose all that often.”

“Um excuse me hi, hello... Uh, when did you guys get so close?” Lexa asks confused.

Amber changes to just having her arm loosely looped around Clarke’s neck. “Well after we hung out on Friday night I realized that hotness and I have Algebra together. So I begged our teacher to let me move to the seat next to hers.” Upon hearing Amber refer to Clarke as ‘hotness’, Lexa’s hands tighten on the railing. She has no idea why because she knows Amber doesn’t like Clarke that way, or any girl that way, but a combination of the way they were standing together, the nickname, and Clarke laughing was a bit too much for her to handle.

“Come on Amber, we have a post-game meeting to get to.” Amber waves her off.

“No, we don’t, everyone is still out on the field.” Lexa gives her a tight smile to keep her from jumping over the railing and separating the two herself.

“Well I’m tired and I want to go home so we need to round everyone up so I can go.”

“Fine, fine. It was nice seeing you all.” She hops over the railing and right onto Lexa who is not in a good mood. Lexa tries to get her off but Amber just holds on tighter until Lexa hugs her back. She removes herself and they walk around side by side rounding up their teammates.

“I’m sorry Lexy-poo. I wasn’t trying to steal your girl.”

“I know, I just didn’t like seeing you two so close.” Lexa sighs and rubs her face. “Like I knew logically that you were not into her, and you weren’t romantically flirting with her. But I couldn’t stop it and I felt so stupid.”

“I know you haven’t been used to having feelings as of late, but being jealous is normal. Jealousy is an unstoppable force that when felt comes in powerful waves that will either drag you under the tide or you’ll find a way to ride the current.” Lexa smiles and really takes what her friend said to hear.

“Thanks, that was really helpful. Where did you get it from though? Because I know you didn’t come up with it” Amber gasps in offense and pushes Lexa.

“You bitch! I came up with that!!” Lexa continues laughing as they walk in the door of the locker room.

The team has their meeting and coach as well as Lexa makes sure everyone know what they are doing the next day, and what time to show in the morning. She heads out of the locker room with Amber at her side and they head back to their friends who are still waiting in the bleachers. They all sit around and are eventually pulled into different conversations, Clarke leans on her elbow and looks at Lexa who is already looking at her. The brunette looks down because she knows she has been caught but doesn't get rid of the smile on her face.

“Alright Lex, what is the plan for tomorrow?”

“After school, you can either come right to my house, or you can come over closer to game time, totally up to you.”

Lexa is the first to get up when she realizes that it is almost 10, her bedtime.

“Well guys it has been fun, but it is officially my bedtime so I am heading out.” Everyone makes fun of her but also get up to leave with her. Everyone walks out to the parking lot and goes their separate ways.

“Can’t wait to have a perfect bet record tomorrow! I prefer sitting in the middle of the theater and I expect the popcorn to just be an appetizer.”

“Yeah, yeah we will see if any of that is relevant by tomorrow night.”

Later that night, Lexa laying in bed, almost sleep, when she gets a text from her blonde friend. It is a message that reads ‘These will be perfect,’ attached is a picture of the seat reservations with two seats selected. Lexa laughs at her.

 **Superstar-10:47**  
Who's the cocky one now?

****  
The next day the two spent all of their time debating on who would win. They discussed their bet so long during lunch that the rest of their friends banned them from talking about it anymore. After school had finally ended, Clarke checked in the Charlotte to see if she needed help with anything, then sped home to take Chip on a walk. After his walk, she changed into some more comfortable clothes, then drove over to Lexa’s house. By the time she had gotten there, she had already set out a bunch of snacks on the dining room table so they could do their homework together and not starve until it was time to order pizza. Aden also came running down the stairs with his homework, when they all set down, he immediately opened his notebook to show Clarke that he had been working on is drawing skills. She looked at them and gave him honest criticism and compliments on his work, then showed him ways to improve. For an hour, the pair was able to get work done and assist each other as well as Aden when needed, but the second hour they got distracted, to say the least. They began to theorize about what happened to all the people who were snapped out of existence in Avengers: Infinity war, as well as how they were going to reset the timeline, and where Captain Marvel was going to fit in that solution. They didn’t realize how long they had been sitting there until the doorbell rang, Lexa answered the door and it was the pizza guy. She checked her watch and her eyes bulged at the time, the game was starting in four minutes. Clarke and Aden were at the table and she was helping him with his science homework when Lexa jogs by screaming that the game was starting. She grabs some water bottles, sets the pizza box on the ottoman where it was on Saturday, and turns the TV to the channel the game was on. Clarke and Aden come in a little after her laughing at how worried she was. Clarke goes to sit down when Lexa grabs her hand, pulls her down right into the spot she had been sitting in on Saturday, one side of their bodies flushed together and hands intertwined. The game starts with Canada having a lot of possession of the ball but nothing comes of it, eventually, the US gets a counter-attack going. Lexa leans up as if getting closer to the screen was going to do anything, the longer the counter-attack continued, the harder she gripped Clarke’s hand. Clarke uses her other hand to put it on top of her friends.

“Hey relax, you’re going to break my hand.” Lexa looks at their hands sheepishly and loosens her hold while muttering ‘sorry’. They end up scoring which leads to Aden and Lexa cheering the replay is shown on the screen. Lexa sits back down and smirks at her friend, Clarke wants to be mad but she smiles back. Lexa flips her hand palm up and wiggles her fingers to get Clarke to hold her hand again, she laughs and intertwines their fingers once more. The way the pair attempts to hide their connected hands from Aden is quite comical, they knew if he saw them he wouldn’t let it go and they would have to endure teasing from an eleven-year-old for the rest of the night. The game ends with the US winning, Lexa turns fully to her friend with a smirk.

“Well, well, well. If I am not mistaken, the national team just won, so I think that means I won the bet!”

Clarke only smiles, “Looks like it, Lex. So, what do you want for your victory?”

“Not sure yet, I’ll think about it and let you know.”

They all go back to the table and continue doing their homework, Mae comes in a few hours later and lets them all know she is about to cook dinner and that Clarke is staying. When the dinner is finally ready they all sit around the kitchen table and talk about their days. Clarke stays there for another hour or so before calling it a night so she could take Chip out. Lexa walks her out to the car and puts her backpack in the passenger’s seat for her.

“Figure out what you want yet?” Lexa just shakes her head.

“I’ll let you know when I do until then don’t worry about it.”

“How am I supposed to not worry about it? You could make me do something completely crazy!” Lexa smiles and shrugs.

“I guess you’ll just have to trust me then.” Clarke stomps her foot a little with a whine, Lexa just laughs and wraps her in a hug. They stand wrapped up in each other's arms swaying with a nonexistent melody until a particularly strong gust of wind causes an involuntary shiver to run through Clarke’s spine making Lexa chuckle. She pulls back a little, hands still around Clarke’s waist, “Okay, I think it's time you get in the car and head home before you catch a cold.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Clarke responds but doesn’t make a move to leave. Lexa uses one hand to open the door then kisses Clarke’s cheek just like she had done to her a few days priors, making her cheeks burn a bright red.

Lexa smiles and starts walking backward towards her house. “Sweet dreams, Princess. Let me know when you get home.” Clarke nods and distractedly gets into the car to get some much-needed shut-eye.

****  
It is Friday, and Clarke is getting increasingly frustrated with Lexa, and that is now making her extremely frustrated with everyone. It started Thursday when Lexa walked her to class. She let Clarke know that she had finally chosen what she wanted for winning the bet, but wasn’t going to tell her quite yet. Clarke swears her eye twitched in annoyance as soon as the words left her mouth. For the past 24 hours, Clarke has been trying to get Lexa to spill but she is holding on to it so tightly. Because the soccer player is frustrating her, in more ways than one, her building frustration has been projected onto everyone around her. She somehow makes it through the tutoring session with Charlotte without ripping her head off with her constant slick and snide comments about how obvious she was in her feelings toward the soccer player. She finishes up with the session and walks out to the field for the game tonight, it was a bit chillier this time around and the wind was not helping at all. She pulled the now familiar letterman closer to her body and trudges up the bleachers. She starts walking toward the area she and her friends normally sit when she is grabbed in a hug. She looks down a little and sees a familiar blonde head of hair, she wraps her arms around him and lifts him slightly.

“Aden! I didn’t know you were coming!” He lets go and pulls her up the bleachers to sit with him and Aunt Mae who hugs her when she gets close.

“Hello Clarke, how was your day?” Clarke briefly talks about her classes and how much she hated them all, making Mae laugh.

“I didn’t know you guys were coming today. I figured you would have practice.” She says nudging Aden.

“I only don’t come when I have a tournament because Lexa says it is important for an athlete to get the proper amount of sleep before a game.”

“Eh, what does she know anyway?” Aden and Mae both laugh knowing that she is actually giving him very good advice.

“Clarke, can you sit with us?” Aden asks with his bright blue eyes.

“I don’t know, I normally sit with my friends over there.” Aden looks sad, which Clarke hates to see, “But I will make an exception for you. I can stay for a half.” Aden’s eyes light up. “Which half do you want?” He thinks for a bit and even asks Mae for some insight They both end up choosing the second half so Clarke gets up and tells him where she is sitting. When she gets to her friends they are all giving her very smug looks. She groans and plops down in front of Octavia. “What now?” She looks at all of her friends and they are all still looking at her the same. Octavia even takes a sip of her water with a slight smile.

“Nothing. You’re just really close with the fam huh?”

Clarke rolls her eyes and refuses to answer any of their question they ask, she silently just hopes the game will start soon so she can stop talking about her and Lexa for once.

****  
The Wolves are still warming up, but their co-captains are standing a little ways from the center circle. The two best friends are standing close together watching their opponents go through warm-ups. “ #14 seems to really like that far post upper 90 so we need to watch for that. It also seems like she is not as proficient near post.” Amber nods while watching the same player take yet another shot in the exact place she said would.

“The goalkeeper is extremely aggressive off of her line according to the film and it seems to be true now,” Amber says with a slight jerk of her head in the goalkeepers' direction as she comes way off her line and one of the attacking players is able to chip it right over her head. They talk about more of the starting XI for the next few minutes when Amber gets bored. “So do you have the plan down?”

“Yeah I’m going to work on breaking down their center back, she is the most experienced and she keeps the backline together.” Amer pinches the bridge of her nose at her friend.

“I’m talking about with Clarke! Dumbass.”

“Hey, that’s rude! You didn't even let me know that you were changing subjects! And for your information, I’ve been practicing what I am going to say. If I hadn’t, I know I would somehow end up asking her to go on a platonic, strictly just friends outing.” Amber laughs because she knows it is 100% true. They eventually get back to game strategy when a smile grows huge on her face and she starts hitting Lexa excitedly. “What? What.”

“Look who just walked in.” Lexa look where Amber is looking, she sees her blonde friend walking across the bleachers and then she sees her little brother get up and run towards her. He gives her a huge hug and she returns it swinging him around a bit. Lexa’s smile get very big, her cheeks flush redder than they already were, and she gets what Amber has deemed ‘Clarke Eyes.’ The sight of the girl she liked getting along so well with her family made her so happy she had warm, fuzzy, butterfly feelings all the way down to her toes. Amber just knocks her with her hip breaking her from her trance, she nods toward their starting XI who are all huddled and smirking at their ‘ruthless commander’ give the biggest heart eyes they had ever seen. She looks back one more time and turns to them grumbling, they all huddle together trying to keep in various comments.

“I swear if I hear any of you say anything about this, I will end you,” Lexa says this while giving her best glare to each of their teammates but her threat doesn’t hold the same bite to it anymore. As of recently, they have begun to see the goofy, smiley, mush-ball that is their captain and they are well aware that she couldn’t kill a fly. “You know what, whatever. Ava.” The goalkeeper looks at Lexa while still supporting a bit of a smirk. “ #14 is there striker, she literally cannot score anywhere unless it is the far post upper lower 90 so just be ready for that, but we drilled you and the rest of the defense for that so you guys got this.” She looks at everyone else. “Alright for the rest us. Their center back is the only thing keeping their defense together. If we can draw her out that leaves the rest of them kind of stranded, so everyone try your best to engage her.” Everyone nods, she turns to Amber. “You got anything to add?”

“Watch out for #18 the right middy over there. We,” She gestures to her and Lexa. “ use to play against her all of the time. She is really aggressive and kind of a you know what. She is notorious for pulling hair but also she put a few of our teammates on crutches over the years and I don’t need that happening to any of y’all. Alright?” They all nod. “Okay let's go whoop some ass!” They all cheer and run to the various spots on the pitch and get ready to start the game.

It is half time and the team is furiously trying to adjust their game plan. Lexa and Amber are standing at the whiteboard writing and erasing various ideas they had, that were all eventually shut down by something they hadn’t noticed before. With the help of the coaching staff, they figured out a good way to make adjustments in their favor.

****  
The team is playing very well, but so was there opponent. The possession of the ball was virtually equal, and neither one was able to really get anything done. Clarke is sitting talking to the rest of them about the game when Aden comes and taps Clarke’s shoulder, she turns around and smiles. He shyly waves to the rest of the girls sitting there which is adorable to all of them.

“What’s up bud?”

“You said you would come to sit with us for the second half.”

“You’re right,” She stands up and loops her arm around his neck. “I’ll meet you guys after the game alright.” They all nod once again with smug looks on their faces. “Let's go, Aden.”

The second half starts and it is obvious that each team has done some adjusting. Mae watches the game as well as her nephew and Clarke excitedly watch the game in front of them. The game was approaching the end and heading into stoppage time and everyone started to believe this game would end in a draw when one of the defenders passes the ball to Amber who was pushed up to the right flank after half time. She starts dribbling further up to get the right angle, while that was happening, one of the center mids slides up forcing the center back of the opposing team to shift her attention to her instead of Lexa who was delaying her run to allow for an opening. Amber crosses the ball into the box where Lexa is, she jumps up and heads the ball toward goal. She isn’t able to see if the ball hit the back of the net because she is immediately hit from her right side and she feels intense pain start growing in her ribs and then pain somewhere on her arm that she can’t pinpoint when she hits the ground. The whole stadium erupts in cheers then quickly dies down when they see that Lexa hasn’t gotten up but is grasping at her right side in pain. Her teammates immediately run to see what was wrong.

Clarke gasps when she sees Lexa hit the ground, she starts panicking when she doesn’t pop back up like she always does. Clarke, Aden, and Mae sit both shocked and scared as the trainers that were called on the field indicate to bring the stretcher on the field. The finally get her on the stretcher and take her back to the training room, one of the trainers comes over and asks Mae to go with them, she asks Clarke if she would stay with Aden which she replies with ‘of course.’ The game continues on for a few minutes and when the whistle blows, Amber quickly shakes hands and ferociously glares at #18 as she now knows that she is the culprit of sending Lexa out of the game early. Once she has made an effort to be as sportsmanlike as she can at the moment she sprints back to the training room. While this is all happening, Clarke tries to keep Aden’s attention off of the situation, at first he was very scared because he hadn’t seen his sister hurt like that in a while. Clarke attempts and eventually succeeds in shifting his focus when she pulls her sketchbook out of her backpack and showing him some of the sketches she has done, she even shows him how to draw a few things and lets him practice. 20 minutes late Mae walks out with a worried yet relieved look on her face.  
“Well they don’t think anything is broken but they are sending her to the emergency room to get some x-rays just to be sure.”

“Okay, update me if you can, I..I need to know if she is okay.” Mae smiles and hugs the girl.

“I will as soon as I can.”

Aden hugs Clarke goodbye and they hurriedly walk to the car to attempt to catch up with the ambulance. Clarke, semi-numbly, Walks back to her friends then sits down. They all sit there still kind of shocked for a bit, the silence only being broken when Amber walks up.

“Just so you all aren’t worrying too much, she seemed okay back there. Pissed of course, but fine. The x-ray is just a precaution. She wanted me to tell you guys she is just fine.” Hearing that for the second time makes them all feel better, including Clarke, but she won’t feel completely better until she hears it from her friend herself. “She also wanted me to tell you,” she looks directly at Clarke while saying this, “to not worry and she will text you when she can.” Clarke nods distractedly but still is uneasy about the situation

“Okay, well I think I’m going to head home, this has made me extremely tired.” Clarke stands up and throws her bag over her shoulder. “I’ll see you guys Monday.” She slowly makes her way out the bleachers and to her car, when she finally gets home she has already gone to bed in preparation for her early shift, and Chip is waiting on the sofa for her. She walks upstairs, gets ready for bed when she finally gets in bed, Chip jumps up with her and licks her face a few times before laying next to her. She mindlessly pets his head, thinking way too hard. She doesn’t realize it but she has been doing nothing but thinking for almost an hour when she gets a text from Lexa.

 **Superstar- 10:43 PM**  
Hey Clarke, you may or may not be sleep, but I wanted to tell you myself that I’m fine. I will update you on my injuries later.

 **Princess- 10:44 PM**  
Oh, thank goodness. I’ve been really worried about you. How are you holdin’ up?

 **Superstar 10:44 PM**  
Okay, I’ll just be pretty limited on movement for a while, which reminds me. What are you doing tomorrow?

 **Princess- 10:45 PM**  
Um, nothing that I know of.

 **Superstar 10:45 PM**  
Do you think you would be willing to come sit with me tomorrow? Aden has some type of skills session and Aunt Mae has to take him. So I’ll be alone for a few hours unless you or Amber wants to come sit with me. I would 100000% prefer you than her.

 **Princess- 10:46 PM**  
Lol. Surething Superstar, I’ll be there bright and early!

 **Superstar 10:46 PM**  
I really appreciate it. I am now going to go to bed, the meds they gave me at the emergency room are kicking in and drugged Lexa is not my idea state to be talking to anyone.

 **Princess- 10:47 PM**  
Goodnight Lex. I’ll see you tomorrow, and I’m really glad you’re okay.

 **Superstar- 10:48 PM**  
It is nice to know you care. Goodnight Princess. Sleep tight.

Clarke sets an alarm for pretty early the next morning and goes to sleep with a smile on her face.

****  
The next morning, Clarke groans at her alarm going off so but trudges to get ready. After she completes all of her necessary tasks, she locks the door and jumps in her car. She stops by Starbucks and grabs Lexa her normal order and snack as well as a hot chocolate and a muffin for herself. She pulls up to the Woods’ household around 8:30, she balances all of the coffee and snacks while trying to ring the doorbell. Mae answers the door with a bit of a smirk before letting her in.

“I see she convinced you to take the morning duty?”

“Yeah I didn’t mind, I had nothing to do today anyway.”

“Well since you will be here with her for a few hours I am going to let you know, she is one of those injured people who will try to act like she isn't injured. So you will most likely have to force her to take her medicine at some point today.”

“No problem, my mom is a doctor, so I have a few tricks up my sleeve.” Mae laughs and walks further into the house.

“So she insisted that she sit on the living room couch instead of her bed, she also tried to walk down here herself which she is not allowed to do. She has to ice her wrist and ribs every two hours or so for twenty minutes.” Mae grabs the keys and scratches her head while she makes sure she didn’t forget anything. “I think that is it, but if it isn’t or you have any questions just call me.” Clarke nods as May walks out the garage door and she continues into the living room. Lexa is sitting there bandaged up a bit with a muscle shirt over it, revealing almost her entire torso. Next, she notices a blue cast on her arm with two signatures.

“Hey Superstar.” Lexa attempts to twist around but instantly winces at the sharp pain in her ribs. “Hey, hey, none of that I am under strict orders to keep you as still as possible.” Clarke sits next to her friend, careful to sit on her left side.

“Hey, Clarke. I’m sorry about this. It probably isn’t how you want to spend your Saturday.” Clarke’s smile grows wide and she gets a slight blush.

“It is no problem at all. I got us breakfast.” She reaches to where she had set the food down but right before she grabs that, she spits a soccer ball. Clarke gives Lexa a questioning look, and Lexa gives her a slightly nervous one back. She sticks her left hand out asking for the ball

“Okay, I can explain it. When you score a game-winner, you get the ball and the whole team signs the ball and adds things like what game it was, what minute you scored in exedra exedra. It's one of our team traditions.”

Clarke beams at the idea, “That is so cool, how many of those do you have stashed?”

Lexa smirks, “A few.” Clarke just shakes her head and turns to look at the TV. This gives Lexa the chance to slow her breathing and to make sure that her voice would come out extremely shaky when she speaks next. She is hoping and praying that this goes well because she can’t exactly escape from the situation considering she needs help to walk. She takes one more deep breath in and decides she needs to get it over with before she pukes. “Clarke?” She turns and hums in response. “I think I finally want to cash in my bet.” Clarke turns toward her and eyes her quizzically. Lexa turns the ball around and hands it back to her, Clarke sets down her coffee and grabs it. She looks between the ball and Lexa a few times before she finally sees the words in black ink, ‘Will you go on a date with me?’ She smiles to herself a little then looks up to Lexa who has gone completely pale and is nervously fidgeting with her cast. Clarke reaches in her bag and grabs a sharpie and gently grabs Lexa’s arm. She begins drawing while her tongue sticks slightly in concentration when she finishes she sets Lexa’s arm back in her lap and sets the ball back on the ottoman. Lexa finally looks down and sees ‘Yes’ written in beautiful cursive with a heart drawn around it. “Uh, Clarke this is a yes to a date right? Like a completely non-platonic date?”

Clarke laughs, “Of course it is Lexa. What else would it mean?”

“I don’t know. I just know that you make me so nervous I would somehow end up asking you to platonically marry for me for all I know.”

“Well you did ask me on a non-platonic date, and I said yes to that non-platonic date.” Lexa lets out a breath. Clarke smiles, turns to fully face Lexa and grabs her non-injured hand and plays with her fingers. “Relax Superstar. I’m excited.”

“Really?” Clarke

“Yeah, if you hadn’t asked me today, I was going to ask you out eventually. I want it to be clear, and I want you to be able to feel how much I like you.” Clarke moves closer and sets her hand on Lexa’s side and rubs her thumb back and forth. Lexa smiles and brings her non-injured hand to play with Clarke’s hair.

“Yeah?” Lexa asks looking in Clarke’s eyes, being sucked into the blue pools. Clarke moves forward a bit more, brings her other hand up to Lexa’s cheek, and leans forward until their noses are touching. She nods lightly and her eyes slightly hooded she moves even closer before moving back slightly.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” Clarke asks timidly, Lexa nods and brings her hand to rest right below Clarke’s baby hairs on the back of her neck. Not wanting Lexa to attempt to move forward, Clarke wastes no time beginning to move in closer again. They quickly approached the closeness they had reached when they were interrupted by Abby calling exactly a week before. Not wanting to be interrupted again, Lexa pulls lightly on the back of Clarke’s neck and their lips finally meet, at that moment the two felt so much relief rush over them. They feel as though everything has finally fallen into place. At first, they don’t move, they sit contently just enjoying the new feeling, but Clarke grows impatient and begins to move her lips slowly trying to coax Lexa to kiss her more. Lexa timidly begins to move her lips along with Clarke’s, she feels herself start to smile a little when Lexa kissed her back. She was just so excited and relieved that her feelings were now known and recuperated. Lexa smiles feeling her smile on her lips and pulls back enough to see a huge smile on Clarke’s lips.

“What are you smiling at you goober?” Clarke covers her face with her hands and leans on Lexa’s chest. They sit there for a few minutes just enjoying being this close without feeling any sort of guilt for hiding their feelings from one another. She leans back up and plays with the collar of Lexa’s shirt, she doesn’t realize that she is biting her lip until Lexa reaches up and rubs her thumb over it a few times. “Can you do me a huge favor and not do that? It is driving me insane and I am not in the position to do anything about it.” She blushes and hides her face in Lexa’s chest once again, the soccer player just laughs and rubs up and down her back.

“You can’t say things like that to me.”

“And why not?”

Clarke leans up and pokes Lexa in the chest, “Cause it isn’t fair because you can’t do anything about it.” She says quoting Lexa’s earlier statement, she laughs and promises she will attempt to keep her thoughts to herself. They sit very close just staring into each other's eyes with smiles on their face, Lexa tugs on Clarke’s waist trying to get her to sit in her lap. “No I can’t, I don’t want to hurt you, Mae might kill me if she finds out that you got hurt even more because of this.”

“I swear I will be careful, I just want you as close to me as possible right now.” The intensity in her gaze is no match for Clarke’s will. With a sigh, Clarke gets up and straddles Lexa’s waist, she crosses her legs behind her back, Lexa leans back so that she is against the pillows of the couch yet still sitting up and smiles lazily at the girl above her. “See much better.” Clarke shakes her head and wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck, Lexa wraps her one good arm around Clarke’s waist and rubs her thumb over the bit of skin that has been revealed, they sit there for who knows how long enjoying everything their new revelations have to offer. Clarke leans back some so that she could see her face before coming back in for another kiss. This time they were not timid, it immediately started with them moving their lips together in sync. Lexa swipes her tongue over Clarke's lips asking for entrance, Clarke quickly allows and it is quickly followed with Lexa’s tongue exploring. Clarke moans in response, making Lexa smirk and continue. Clarke doesn’t want her to have the final laugh so she pulls away slightly to which Lexa just pulls her back in. They kiss for a few minutes before Clarke pulls away a little further, to which Lexa lets out what she could only describe as a low growl before pulling her back in. Once again she pulls away and when Lexa tries to pull her back down she resits and smirks a little, Lexa then just leans up slightly, and right when she thinks she will feel Clarke’s lips on hers again, she moves away. This happens a few times before she lets out a small whine in protest, Clarke just smiles more before giving in, not wanting the girl to strain herself too much. Their lips meet and they both let out sighs of contentment. After almost thirty minutes of just exploring the new territory, Clarke leans back and moves to get up, Lexa whines and then leans up but then grunts out of pain.

“Hey, you said you would be careful!” Clarke shakes her head while helping her sit properly again. She grabs the food she bought for her and sets it in front of her. “Here, you need to eat and then take your pain meds, we already missed the time by an hour.” Lexa nods and grabs the food and eats it quietly, Clarke sits right next to her and begins to draw on Lexa’s cast more. She starts drawing and writing whatever came to mind, Lexa has finished eating by now and watches Clarke draw on her arm.

“Whatchya drawing?”

“Well, this here is the Caricature you have been annoying me over for a week now.” Clarke moves her hand and Lexa is able to see a pretty accurately drawn picture of her with her jersey and captains armband on, standing with a ball at her feet and a smirk on her face.

“I love it, but would you mind drawing it on something I won't be getting removed in a few weeks?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Can you also sign it? An artist should always sign their work.”

“You’re right.” Clarke signs it with a small heart, then brings up the injured hand places a chaste kiss on it before turning to look at Lexa. Lexa smiles at the gesture before quietly saying ‘Come here,’and pulling Clarke in for another kiss. The blonde doesn’t let the kiss go far because she knows Lexa needs her meds and would distract her from the task at hand. Lexa doesn’t care and just places little kisses all over Clarke’s face.

Laughing and lightly pushing Lexa away, Clarke reaches for the meds “Okay, okay you need to take these now.” Lexa groans and crosses her arms, Clarke raises an eyebrow at her child-like behavior. “You know my mom is a doctor so I know all the tricks to get you to take this.” Lexa shakes her head ‘no’ claiming that the medicine makes her tired and she wants to spend as much time together as she can. “If you take it we can cuddle and I’ll even stay after Mae and Aden get back.” She reluctantly uncrosses her arms and reaches out for the two pills, she swallows them and turns to Clarke expectantly. Clarke helps Lexa up, then pushes the ottoman right against the couch, she helps Lexa lay down first and then grabs a blanket and joins her. Clarke lays on her back and Lexa carefully lays down with the injured side of her body resting on top of Clarke. She wraps her arms around the brunette and lightly scratches and rubs up and down her back. Her weight gets heavier on Clarke’s body and she looks to see her eyes hooded and a tired smile on her face, she gives her a quick kiss on her temple and continues to rub her back. Lexa quickly falls asleep, Clarke stays awake for a little while but ultimately follows suit.

****  
A few hours later Clarke wakes to talking, she opens her eyes as attempts to adjust them. Taking in her surrounds, she remembers what happened earlier that day. She looks down to find Lexa still cuddled up on her chest making her internally ‘aww.’ She then hears the talking again but can’t see where it is coming from, she tries to get up but Lexa tightens her hold as best she can and whines. Clarke tangles her hand in her hair and rubs to soothe her.

“I promise I’ll be right back.” Lexa reluctantly let's go and carefully turns her body to the other side. Clarke gets up and follows the voices all the way to the dining room table. Sitting there are Mae, Amber, and Aden all smirking at her. “Hey, when did you guys get here?”

“About an hour ago.” Clarke’s eyes bulge knowing she and Lexa had 100% been caught cuddling on the couch. Before she says anything she hears Lexa faintly whine in the background.

“Claarrkee!! Comeback, I’m cold!” Clarke’s cheeks just redden as she excuses herself when she gets to the living room, Lexa is completely wrapped up in the blanket and pouting.

“What’s wrong?” Lexa sits up and reaches her arm out for Clarke.

“You said you would be back. I’m cold and I want cuddles.” Clarke smiles at how cute she is when she just wakes up but still sits back down and opens her arms up. The two are already cuddled back together when the three from the table join them. Mae walks over and brushes through Lexa’s hair a few times.

“Hey little one, how are you feeling?” Lexa yawns some and then rubs her eye with her hand like a baby.

“I’m fine, the pain meds are just making me really sleepy.” Mae smiles and pats her head.

“Amber is here to see you.” Lexa sits up and smiles at her best friend when she doesn’t feel Clarke sit up with her she tugs her hand a little. Clarke has no problem obliging considering she has now deemed tired, cuddly, clingy Lexa to be her favorite.

“I see the plan worked,” Amber smirks at her friend, who just smiles back.

“Yup, like a charm.” Amber smiles and high fives her friend.

She turns to Clarke with a serious look on her face before pointing at her. “I would give you the shovel talk right now, but I’m afraid at this point Lexa might cry if you’re not attached at the hip.” As soon as she is done she has a pillow hurdled at her face which she is unable to stop in time. It hits her right in the face making everyone laugh. When she looks up she looks right at Lexa who has decided that hiding behind Clarke is a good idea.

“What sounds good for lunch guys?”

Lexa, Amber, and Aden simultaneously yell ‘Chipotle’ Mae shakes her head and walks out the garage while telling everyone to order what they wanted. The rest of the afternoon passes by way too fast for the likings of the duo. When it was time for Clarke to go, Lexa insisted on walking her to her car.

“Okay, I am walking her to her car no matter what, either I do it by myself or someone helps me.” With that they decided to let her do what she wants, Clarke helps her on the walk to the car and hugs her tight but not too tight when they got there. Lexa wraps both of her arms around the blonde girl's waist and buries her head in her neck. When they pull back, Clarke is the first one to lean in and connect their lips again. The kiss is more passionate than the ones they have previously shared, they are both fighting for dominance but neither fully winning. Lexa bites down on her lip and then soothes it with her tongue, Clarke made a very quiet noise that Lexa decided she wanted to hear more of, she keeps doing this until Clarke moans into her mouth making her smirk before doing it again and getting the same reaction. Clarke feels excitement shoot right to a part of her body that she didn’t need it to at the moment. She pulls away and lays her head on the brunette's shoulder.

“I hate you so much.” Lexa cutely turns her head to the side.

“Why? Was that too much? It was probably too much, I’m sorry.” Clarke chuckles and looks up.

“No, it wasn’t too much. I loved it, I loved it a little too much.” Lexa’s eyebrows scrunch and then raise upon realization, Clarke just nods to let her know what she was thinking is right. “And you can’t do anything about it which sucks. But I think I would also like to go on a date and maybe be officially your girlfriend before that happens.”

“I think I would prefer that too.” Lexa leans down and gives her one last peck before calling Amber who comes out and attacks Clarke in a hug.

“I am so happy for you guys!! It has been awful watching you pine over one another, it was absolutely pitiful actually.” The pair roll their eyes at their friend and return their attention to one another. Lexa pulls her in and gives her a kiss on the temple.

“I’ll see you on Monday, maybe sooner if I’m lucky?”

Clarke pecks her on the lips and opens her car door, “Maybe sooner if you follow the doctor’s orders. Bye Amber.” She then winks at Lexa. “Seeya later Superstar.”

The rest of the night Lexa is on her absolute best behavior. When she asks for help to get to her room, that’s when Mae knows something is off. When Lexa is comfortably in bed she decides to bring it up. Amber cuts in, not even letting Lexa get the chance to answer for herself.

“She is only being this cooperative because she’s whipped for her girlfriend.”

“Hey, she’s not my girlfriend and I’m not whipped!”

“Well, the make-out session by her car also doing exactly what she says proves otherwise.” Lexa throws a pillow but Amber was ready and caught it this time. Mae only laughs kissing her niece on the head.

“I’m happy that you’re happy, also that she is a good influence because you're a pain in the ass to take care of when your injured.” Lexa attempts to cross her arms but ends up hurting her ribs. Mae just shakes her head at her niece and hugs Amber. “I love you both and I’ll see you in the morning.” Mae walks out of the room leaving the two friends. Amber walks to shut out the light and gets under the comforter with her friend.

“I know I tease you constantly but I am really happy for you. And I can’t wait to see where this goes.” Lexa smirks and grabs her best friend in the best hug she can manage.

“Aww Amby!! Thank you!!” Amber lightly pushes her friend over laughing.

“Alright, alright chill tf out.”

“Love you dude.”

“Love you too...Superstar.” Lexa turns and pushes her friend out of the bed before closing her eyes to sleep with a smirk on her face.

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Hope the soccer jargon wasn’t too much, if anyone needs help with it, please don’t hesitate to ask. How many of you thought that Clarke would be the one to ask Lexa out? Big thanks to themvofangirl for giving me the idea for how Lexa asked Clarke out. I tweaked it a little but never would have thought about it otherwise. As always questions, concerns, and comments are always welcome. You can find me on tumblr: michaelaa98 
> 
> I tend to be on tumblr a lot more so I’ll probably answer faster.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	7. You’re Too Good To Be All Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa finally go on their date.

Thursday morning Clarke is genuinely excited to be awake and going to school. If anyone asked she would say that she is just having a good day, but it is really because she got to see Lexa again. Even though she had seen her every day, she just felt this pull to be near her and she was not upset about it. Something about her just radiated calmness, comfort, and respect. Sitting in class all she could think about was getting to see her….friend….that she…. kisses on occasion.They were under the impression that they had a close relationship especially for the amount of time they had known one another, but Clarke left the Woods’ household the night before feeling so much closer to the girl but also as if there was still room for them to get closer. Now two days later, they are still getting to know each other and longing to spend time with one another as much as possible. Their want to spend time together has led to slipping out of their classes to do things like talk or even make out in well-hidden areas of the school. It has also lead to frequent ‘study sessions’ after school that ultimately lead to movie watching or late night talks.

_Flashback to Wednesday Night_

_The pair just sat and talked about everything for hours after accepting that homework was not going to get done. They talked about all topics, from childhood stories to favorite foods even favorite episodes of Fiends. At some point, Lexa had coaxed her into sitting in her lap once again, Clarke hesitantly straddled her legs and wrapped her arms around her neck. Lexa smiled even more, “Hey.” Clarke’s nose crinkled as she smiled quietly saying ‘hi,’ back. Lexa pecks her nose and then her lips, Clarke pulls back and wraps her arms around tighter and buried her face in the collar of Lexa’s sweatshirt. Lexa smiles and kisses her head “Why are you being so shy huh?” She sits up with a bright smile on her face, Lexa couldn’t help but place a quick peck on her lips._

_“I just, I can’t believe that this,” she gestures between the two of them. “Is actually happening. Like it is just crazy how it all happened, and how happy I am.” Lexa smiled and kissed her again. Mae entered the room making the two separate quickly, pain surged through Lexa’s ribs, drawing a groan from the girl. Smirking, knowing she just caught them doing something, she just let them know that it was getting late and Clarke should probably head home. Lexa nods, not able to talk quite yet, recovering from her actions. A little later, she walks Clarke to her car and they stand outside wrapped in each other's arms._

_“Are you busy tomorrow?”_

_Clarke shakes her head. “Not that I know of. Why?”_

_Lexa smirks at her while pulling her closer. “Well, I wanted to take you on our first date if that’s okay.” She looks at Clarke sheepishly waiting for her answer._

_“You know it is funny how you do that.” Lexa looks at her with confusion._

_“Do what?”_

_“Go from being sexy to being completely adorable in a matter of seconds.” Lexa smiles with shrugs._

_“I guess you’ve got the best of both worlds, Princess.” Clarke laughs leaning her head on Lexa._

_“Wow, you are such a dork.” Lexa just wiggles her eyebrows up and down adding a further reason to Clarke deeming her so, “But I guess I’ll go on a date with you.”_

_“Great, one more thing. I am not allowed to drive yet so would you mind driving?”_

_“No problem. Where are we going?”_

_“I can’t tell you that, it is a surprise.”_

_“How am I supposed to know how to get there?”_

_“I’ll tell you when and which way to turn.”_

_“Well, what should I wear then?”_

_“Wear super comfy pajamas.” Clarke eyes her suspiciously trying to discern if she was serious and from what she could tell, she was completely serious._

_“Are you sure? Why can’t you just tell me what we are doing?”_

_“Yes I am sure, and I can’t ruin the surprise. Just know you’ll like it…..I hope.” She finishes her statement with a firm but quick kiss._

_“Okay, I swear if I don’t love it I’ll..” Lexa just smirks at the blonde._

_“You’ll do what?” She leans down and brushes her lips against the girl’s neck._

_“I’ll um-.” Lexa found a spot that made the girl’s breath hitch._

_“Hmm?” Lexa focused on that spot smirking at the reactions she was getting. Clarke grabbed her face and pulled her lips to meet her own, knowing that letting Lexa continue any longer would have ended in a less than ideal way. When they pull away Lexa just continues to smirk making Clarke roll her eyes and get in her car._

_“Just, shut up.” Lexa shrugged innocently. “No, you know what you did.” Lexa just gives her a megawatt smile which Clarke couldn't help but return a small smile of her own._

 

Clarke is brought out of her memory from the day before by Octavia thumping her in the forehead. She rubs the sensitive spot while shooting daggers at the culprit who is simply smirking at her response. Walking outside the door, the rest of their group is already waiting for them, Lexa shoos them ahead so that she could have a private conversation with her date. Lexa offers an arm to Clarke who smiles, grateful wrapping her arm around Lexa’s.

“So are you ready for tonight?”

“ I would be more ready if I knew where we were going….also if I wasn’t so nervous.” Lexa rubs the back of her neck looking down. They reach the lunch room and sit down at their table, wanting to talk alone more before their friends came back.

“Yeah, I’m nervous too. I just really hope you like it.” Lexa looks down and grabs her hand gently. “I really want this to go well. I don’t know why, but I just really feel that we could have something really great, and I want to get there with you.” Clarke smiles slightly and kisses her cheek discreetly.

“Don’t worry, I feel that way too. I feel as though if we get through this date, we could have one of those epic love stories that puts all of the Nicholas Sparks couples to shame.”

Lexa laughs, “Do you really think we would make it that far?”

“Well, you never know but, yeah I think we could.” Clarke says softly smiling back at her.

The two sit there enjoying their peaceful moment and dwelling on the realness of the conversation they just had. Upon seeing their friends on their way back, Lexa smiles at her date before pulling out her items from her lunch box.

Throughout lunch, Clarke kept asking Lexa for a hint and she kept her mouth completely shut the entire time. She even asked all of their friends that were there and even texted Amber to get an answer, but Lexa hadn’t told anyone about their plans. She sat there smugly watching Clarke try to find out something about their date.

“Okay, okay here’s a hint. We have to be at a particular location by 7 PM and that time is very strict.” Clarke narrows her eyes at the girl.

“That is not a clue, that could literally be anything.” Lexa shrugs

“That's all I can give you.” Clarke just rolls her eyes again slumping in the chair, Lexa chuckles to herself popping a grape into her mouth.

The rest of their lunch continues like this way with Clarke attempting to get even the tiniest of hints out of the soccer player, and her not saying anything. At one point after another failed attempt by the blonde girl, she leans in close to Lexa’s ear and whispers.

“Just so you know, you are extremely lucky we are in school and in the middle of the lunch room.”

She just smirks, “Is that right?” Clarke matches her smirk leaning back in, but closer, close enough that her lips brush the brunette's ear every time she breathes. This makes a shiver run all the way down her spine and to her toes

“Let’s just say, I can be very convincing. Especially with a lack of words.” Clarke articulates that statement by kissing the spot right behind her ear. Lexa does everything in her power not to react so that their friends wouldn’t know what had just happened. The only indication of what just happened was Lexa’s uninjured hand’s tight grip and white knuckles. Clarke just leans back with a smirk grabbing a grape from Lexa’s lunch and popping it in her mouth just like she had done moments ago. Lexa turns to her with a tight-lipped smile which Clarke responds with a full-blown one. Their friends either didn’t notice the interaction or noticed but decided not to embarrass their friends. All though the couple was almost certain it was the later.

For the rest of the day, Lexa banned any talk regarding details of their date that Clarke didn’t already know. This lead to some extreme pouting from the blonde and that lead to Lexa almost giving in multiple times. After school, Amber drove her home but decided to stay to help Lexa get ready despite her protests. They intensely went through Lexa’s entire wardrobe and decided on the perfect pajama combo: Red and black plaid pants of course, with a sweatshirt and slippers. This was only decided after Amber spent nearly 30 minutes convincing Lexa that a Harry Potter onesie was not acceptable to wear on a first date. After getting that sorted, the two sat in the living room watching film for their game the next day, with Lexa giving Amber some pointers on playing her position and things she had noticed. Around 6, Lexa kicks her out so that she can get ready, she quickly takes a shower, sure to really lather her body wash wanting the smell of the locker room that sometimes lingers on her skin to be completely absent. Once she gets out she is reminded that taking a shower one handed takes a lot longer than expected. When she sees the time she quickly gets dressed and throws a beanie on her head. She also decides that since she will probably be getting right into bed once she gets home from the date, she takes out her contacts and slips on her black-rimmed glasses. As she is making sure she has her wallet in her pocket, she gets a text from Clarke, telling her that she is outside. She quickly grabs the massive blanket on her bed as well as her phone before walking downstairs. She yells over her shoulder to her family that she would be back later. Clarke is already standing outside of the car with the door open, smiling. When Lexa approaches her, Clarke hugs her and pulls back giving her a kiss on the cheek. Once she pulls back far enough she just stares, Lexa looks down trying to hide the blush on her face, Clarke takes her hand and lightly lifts her head.

“Hey, I know this was like a whole week and a half ago, so you might have forgotten, but remember we don’t do this whole shy thing? I want to see your beautiful face.” Lexa just smiles fighting the urge to look down again. “Also your glasses are adorable, I love this look so much.”

Lexa turns her head to the side slightly with a smile. “Yeah?” Clarke just nods enthusiastically leaning in kissing her with the perfect amount of intensity and passion to convey what she was feeling without taking things too far.

“Okay, we have to get going otherwise we are going to be late.” Clarke helps her into the car then hops in the driver's seat. The two talked on the way with Lexa simply telling her where to turn when necessary. When they pull into the parking lot, Clarke squeals and quickly finds a parking space. When she finally finds one she reaches over the console and grabs Lexa in a hug, then kisses her. Clarke gets out the car and helps Lexa out gracing her with a kiss once she is fully upright. They walk in hand in hand with Clarke holding all of the injured girl’s things. When the door is opened, the smell of fresh popcorn rushes out, only adding to the excitement. Before the walk in, Lexa tugs the blonde girl back and brings her into a kiss, she places her good hand on the cheek and brushes her thumb back and forth. The kiss ends only because the two of them are smiling too hard.

“I am so bad at this dating thing that I completely forgot to tell you how beautiful you look tonight. I thought about it more than once, but I forgot that that is something I can say out loud now without it being weird.”

“Thank you. You’re really cute Lex, but I don’t look that great. I was too lazy to put my makeup back on, and I’m in minion pajamas and a sweatshirt. I’m not exactly model material right now.” Lexa shakes her head and pecks her lips one more time.

“You look absolutely beautiful right now.” Clarke blushes, but remembers their deal and doesn’t look down.

“Okay sweet talker, let's get in this movie.”

The pair walk into the dine-in movie theater, then to the front desk to grab the tickets. Lexa grabs their tickets and leads her to the correct theater when they reach the theater, Clarke sees the Aquaman poster and hits Lexa’s arm lightly.

“We are going to see Aquaman? Lexa, you won the bet, we could have done whatever you wanted.”  
Lexa grabs her hand and lightly kisses her knuckles, “This is what I wanted to do. Plus I did win the bet, and what I wanted was to go on a date with you. A completely non-platonic date with you.” The two chuckled at the memory, “And that is what we are doing. Come  
on.” She tugs her hand and leads them to the exact seats that Clarke had chosen, the direct center of the theater. “Do you mind sitting on my left side, I want to be able to do the classic yawn move.” Clarke laughs and sits in the comfy recliner on their right. They sit and talk about the menu and what they wanted, after lots on convincing on Lexa’s part, they both ordered whatever they wanted. Knowing that Clarke would likely get cold during the movie, Lexa unfolds the blanket and drapes it over their laps.

The popcorn came almost immediately, Clarke set it in her lap claiming that the popcorn was hers and she was just allowing Lexa to share it with her. Their food comes slightly later and they share everything they have of course while they enjoy the movie. Toward the middle of the film, Lexa yawns and puts her arm over Clarke’s shoulder. The blonde doesn’t even look over at her friend, she just chuckles a bit, reaching her hand up intertwining them and leans closer to Lexa. They sit that way comfortably for the rest of the movie, squeezing their hands when something particularly cool happens on the screen. The movie ends and they are sitting in the car talking a million words a minute about the film.

“That was awesome!! The CGI was insane!! The fact that they built an entire underwater world is just crazy!”

“Yeah, it was super impressive! The storyline was also a lot better than most of the DC movies that have come out.” Lexa nods in agreeance

“Oh yeah, the last/only good storyline DC has had was Wonder Woman.”

“For sure. Also, Jason Mamoa is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Like wow.” Lexa rolls her eyes crossing her arms Clarke laughs and puts a hand on Lexa’s cheek, forcing her to look her way. “But I am on a date with you, and there is no one I would rather be on a date with.” Lexa smiles and Clarke leans in to kiss her lips lightly, she pulls back making Lexa whine, she gathers all of her will power together so that she can pull herself back completely. When she does they sit and stare at one another with dopey smiles and hooded eyes. Lexa grabs Clarke’s hand and leaves small kisses on each one of her fingers before intertwining them on her lap.

“I don’t want this to end yet.”

“Me either. What she would do?” They both sit there in silence thinking of things they could do. “Oh, let's go get ice cream!” Lexa agrees and Clarke turns the car on and pulls off. The pair got their ice cream and then drove to the park near Lexa’s house to just sit and enjoy the moment. They were sitting in that car for at least an hour just talking with a kiss here and there. There was a particular moment that surely shifted the tone in the car, they had been talking when Lexa reached her hand out and wiped away the ice cream on the corner of Clarke’s mouth when she had successfully removed it all she bought her thumb back to her mouth and sucked the remnants off. She looked back up into Clarke’s blue eyes that were wide and darken while her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth, Lexa uses her thumb to pull the blonde girl’s lip free. They stared at each other for a few moments before Clarke leans over and kisses her feverishly. This kiss is rushed and aggressive and full of passion, hands are roaming everywhere, Clarke pulls away, leaving Lexa with a heaving chest and worry written on her face. Clarke turns on the car in silence and this only serves to make Lexa’s nerves get worse. She reaches over and puts a hand on her thigh to get Clarke’s attention.

“Is there something wrong? Was that too much?” Clarke just shakes her head pecking her on the lips.

“No, I just want to be able to kiss you somewhere that is not in my cramped and cluttered car.” Lexa lets out a breath, Clarke chuckles at the girl and squeezes her hand for reassurance They pull up to Clarke’s house not too long after and walk in.

“Is your mom home? Because she likes me right now, and I don’t think that finding us making out somewhere is a situation I want to be caught in.” Clarke laughs and continues to tug her inside.

“No, she has the night shift tonight.”

The pair had just entered the house when Clarke pushes Lexa into the door kissing her, but this time it is light and feathery. They are interrupted by a small whine behind them coming from Chip who is keeping his distance but wagging his tail and prancing in place wanting to greet them. The two sit playing with the dog until he is sleeping on his bed and sneak upstairs giggling in the process. When they reach the room Lexa is the first to initiate the kiss this time as soon as the door is closed behind them. She brings Clarke flush against her body then leans down to encapsulate the shorter girl’s lips between her own, the instant that their lips touch she hears a sigh coming from Clarke. Wanting to bring her closer, she carefully uses her injured hand to attempt to pull her in, Clarke responds by wrapping both arms around her neck and rising slowly on her toes to decrease both the amount of space between them and the amount of work Lexa had to do. Clarke, without disconnecting their lips, starts slowly walking backward pulling her along until she feels the back of her own knees hit the side of the bed. She pulls back a little looking behind her before turning back to Lexa with an arched eyebrow asking if this was all okay, she smiles then pushes Clarke to sit down with her lips quickly following to reconnect them. Clarke starts the backing herself further onto the bed trying to get Lexa to follow. When she finally reaches the pillows Lexa is still sitting toward the edge of the bed just staring, Clarke smiles waving the girl to come closer. She crawls over to Clarke sitting next to her with her left arm holding her up as she leans in again. Lexa moaned when she felt hands tangle in her hair with small tugs, Clarke took this chance to take control. Clarke was dominating everything about this kiss, she was also getting extremely impatient, wanting Lexa to be closer, wanting to feel their bodies pressed against one another. So she sat up completely and began to pull at Lexa’s hips, she slowly made her way over and was sitting in Clarke’s lap, straddling her legs.

Clarke pulled away due to a lack of oxygen, but when she opened her eyes it didn’t help, the sight in front of her was truly breathtaking. There, sitting on top of her was Lexa looking absolutely mesmerizing, her hair was draped over to one side, and her eyes were a dark mixture of green and gold speckles. Her glasses were sliding down her nose, and her lips, while slightly swollen, and curved into a slight smile. Clarke’s mind had been foggy since Lexa had wiped the ice cream from the corner of her mouth but right now, her thoughts were clear and screaming at her. Before Clarke could register what was happening she heard soft words coming out of her mouth.

“Do you wanna be my girlfriend?”

Lexa smiled, looping her arms around Clarke’s neck.

“Are you sure?”

“Mhm.” Clarke pauses before continuing, trying to think of the best way formulate her thoughts. “Spending time with you has given me so many new and exciting feelings. I haven’t felt this understood, this cared for, this respected, and this wanted I don’t think ever.” She pauses placing hair behind Lexa’s ear. “I also have never understood, cared for, or respected someone so quickly. Every time that we are not together I always think about you and what you’re doing, and how you’re doing, and if you’re thinking of me too. And-” She smiles looking down. “And I’m rambling.”

Lexa chuckles, “Yes,yes you are. But if it is in consolation, it was super freaking cute.”

“No, it isn’t because I’m making a complete fool of myself.”

“Awe no, it was great,” Lexa says while pecking her lips. She leans back rubbing the pads of her thumb back and forth on Clarke’s cheeks, smiling down at her. “Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend.” Clarke smiles very widely.

“Really?” She questions, still not fully believing what is happening.

Lexa kisses her, tangling her hands in Clarke’s blonde curls. Smirking she talks against the blonde’s lips.“Yes, I will be your girlfriend, but only if you’re mine.”

Smiling back, Clarke mumbles a ‘shut up’ as she reconnects their lips. After a while of kissing and giggles, the pair laid side by side and hands intertwined looking at the glow in the dark painting Clarke had done on the ceiling of the night sky. It was almost 1AM when Lexa got a call from her aunt telling her that she needed to get home. The pair quickly got up and got to the car, rushing to the Wood’s household. When they got there Lexa turned and looked at Clarke smirking.

“You know, one date is kinda quick to establish a relationship. That was a bold move.”

“Oh shut up!! We’ve been on multiple dates, this was just the official first ‘non-platonic’ date.” The blonde girl adds air quotes just to emphasize her points. “Also I know what I want, I didn’t have to wait to get injured while scoring the game-winning goal to get the balls to ask you to be my girlfriend.” She smirks at Lexa’s shocked but amused face. “While it was dramatic, I can’t deny it was effective.” Lexa shakes her head and leans over to kiss her girlfriend's lips.

“Wow. First of all hurtful. And second of all,” she turns her head to the side just looking at how beautiful she is. “ I still can’t believe you’re my girlfriend.” She wrinkled her nose as soon as the title comes out of her mouth. “It feels so weird but also.. I don’t know? Right? When I call you that. It’ll take some getting used to for sure.”

“I know what you mean.”

“I do have one more question for you before we call it a night.”

“Okay, shoot.” Lexa nervously pushes up her glasses before looking over.

“Would you mind if we kept this a secret right now? I just don’t want all of the added attention that will come with it, I’m still not quite ready for it.” Clarke nods her head.

“That is totally fine with me. I just want to be with you, everything else is irrelevant.” Lexa leans over and kisses her gratefully. She helps her now girlfriend out and walks her to her front door. The exchange goodbyes after multiple kisses that were supposed to be the ‘last one’ but never where. The two go their separate ways for the night just bursting with happiness.

***

Clarke wondered out of class the next day ready to see her girlfriend. She was slightly bummed since she wouldn’t get to do normal coupley things like kissing her goodbye when they go to their separate classes. But just being with the girl gives her enough happiness to overshadow that shallow, superficial bummer that was lingering. She was walking toward the girl when a football player walked up to her blocking her view, he put his arm on the wall and physically stopped her from walking further. It was obvious to her that he was trying to sleep with her by the way she was smirking and how his eyes didn’t wander far from her chest. She crossed her arms and gave him an unamused look.

“Hey, I know you’re doing really well in History and I was wondering if you would want to come study at my place and then hang out some after?”

Before Clarke can answer Lexa walks up, “Hey. You ready to go?”

“Yea-” The football player cuts her off responding to Lexa.

“Not quite, we have to schedule a tutoring session.” Clarke attempts to let him down without telling him what a complete douchebag he was.

“Actually I think you would do best asking someone else, I’m already really busy.”

The guy steps closer into her space, “Come on just one session and then we will see how it goes.” At this point, Lexa is seething and steps between the two.

“She said no, take a hint dipwad she isn’t interested.”

“Oh yeah. How do you know?”

“Call it a gut feeling.” He looks behind Lexa to see Clarke nodding with her.

“Whatever Woods. I can find someone hotter anyways.” He quickly walks past the two, shoulder checking Lexa on the way. Clarke physically grabs Lexa by her waist to stop her from saying or doing anything to him that she would regret later, she pulls her away and they walk to class. Clarke can tell that something is wrong because even though their hands are connected, Lexa’s glare is icy and unfocused, and her jaw is clenched. She is physically there holding her hand but mentally she is somewhere else entirely. They get to Clarke’s classroom when she finally speaks up.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Lexa takes in a deep breath while closing her eyes trying to calm herself down, she tilts her head back before looking back down into her girlfriend’s eyes.

“I just…I don’t like the way he was looking at you. You are not some object that can just be stared at. You need to be treated with so much more respect than that.” She started pacing a few steps back and forth, trying to get the words she needed to say out. She stepped closer and lowered her voice some so no one would here. “And you’re my girlfriend, I didn’t like that feeling of watching you with someone else. I know you obviously didn’t like him but even just seeing him that close to you and seeing him look at you the way he did, it seriously pissed me off.”

Clarke smiles knowing that in her own way, Lexa was trying to tell her how much she cared. “So you were jealous.”

“Yeah, I guess so. I feel so stupid because there was no reason for me to be jealous but I was. I swear if someone tries some bull like that again I’m going to destroy them.”

“Okay easy there tiger. No need for violence, I’ll just try to avoid those situations as much as I can, I don’t need you getting hurt or suspended because of me okay?” Lexa just nods still pretty livid at how bold that guy was to hit on her girlfriend like that right in front of her, even though no one knew about their title yet. She says bye and starts to walk toward the stairwell when she stopped abruptly and turned around walking back toward Clarke. She realizes that as long as no one knows about them, that this would keep on happening and she hated feeling so jealous. She hated it because she knew it was pointless and stupid to feel that way. Clarke already has her back turned and is walking into her classroom when Lexa catches up to her. She grabs her hand and turns her around to face her.

“Hey did yo-” Clarke is cut off by Lexa pulling her closer and attaching her lips to hers, she gets over her shock and wraps her arms around her neck. When they pull back Clarke has a dopey smile while Lexa has her eyes closed and her forehead leaned against her’s. “So I guess everyone knows now.” Lexa opens her eyes and smirks.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I should have let you know I was going to do this, but as long as no one knows that we are together, people will continue to flirt with you and I am way to jealous of a person to deal with that.”

“Well can’t say that I’m mad about it.” Clarke smiles pecking her lips. “Okay go to class before you’re late.” Lexa pecks her lips one more time.

“Whatever you say, beautiful.” Clarke smiles at the nickname.

“I missed you calling me that. I loved it.”

“I’ll call you beautiful every day for as long as you’ll have me if you want.”

“That sounds perfect.” She kisses her one more time before pushing her away. “Okay, you need to go before we end up with a repeat of last night.”

Lexa pulls her in kissing her again while the bell is ringing in the background. “I see no problem with that.”

“I do, we both need an education.” She continues pushing her down the hallway and walking back toward her classroom.

“I guesssssss you’re right.”

“I’m always right! Now get your ass to class Woods.” She turns and opens the door to her classroom only to be met with the whole class staring at her.

“Nice of you to join us, Miss Griffin.” Clarke burns bright red while walking to her seat.

“Sorry Mrs.York, won’t happen again.” When she gets to her seat her friends are just sitting there with smirks on their faces, Raven smacks her arm lightly and whispers yells at her friend.

“Why didn’t you tell us you and Lexa are a thing now!” Clarke just rubs up and down her arm trying to soothe the stinging pain.

“Well our date didn’t end till one this morning so I didn’t really have the time.” She immediately puts her hands up in front of their faces. “And we are done talking about this.” She turns toward the front of the room toward the teacher who was starting the class for the day.

***

When the bell rings lunch, Clarke is disappointed that Lexa wasn’t there to walk with her. She waited for a few minutes thinking Lexa might have had to talk to her teacher, but 5 minutes later she was tired of waiting there. On her walk to the lunchroom, someone grabbed her hand, at first she was freaking out until she realized she recognized that hand. When she looked up, Lexa was facing her smiling, while walking backward pulling her along. They reach a secluded halfway when Lexa finally stops.

“You wanna tell me what this is about?” Lexa reaches into her backpack and pulls out a black jersey that matches the white one she has on currently.

“Well, I felt this was only right cause of earlier.” She unfolds it and hands it to Clarke’s awaiting hands. She opens it up to the back and feels the material of the number 13 present there. Clarke tells her to wait a minute and goes into a nearby bathroom when she comes out Lexa’s smile is huge. Lexa takes her hand twirls her around a few times before stopping to look at the back of the jersey. The ‘Woods’ on the top was on full display and she loved that, she wraps her arms around her waist from behind kissing her temple softly. “You know, my last name looks really good on you.” Clarke turns smiling with her eyebrow arched.

“Wouldn’t you have already noticed that with all the times you have made me wear your letterman?” Lexa shakes her head.

“No, this is the first time you are wearing my last name with the possibility of it being yours in the future.”

Clarke leans in and kisses her in between kisses she stops with a smirk. “That was smoothe Superstar.” She pecks her lips one more time and heads toward the cafeteria with a love-stricken Lexa following slightly behind. “Okay, letterman on or off?” Lexa simply grabs it and puts it on her own shoulders.

“Off, I want everyone to know that you’re my girlfriend okay?”

Walking in they only get a few looks, a lot less than normal, it seems that no one has noticed the subtle reference to their relationship. Soon enough the whispers and looks start to increase, but for once Lexa doesn’t notice them. She is too focused on her wonderful girlfriend beside her. The day continues with the couple so caught up with one another to be concerned with the added attention they were getting. After the match and post-game talk, Lexa walks up and kisses her girlfriend.

“Guess whose cleared to start training again?”

“Really? That is so exciting babe.”

“So we’ve reached the pet name stage I see.”

“You started it!”

“It’s fine. I like it. Maybe you can stop calling me Superstar now, I’m starting to get a big head.”

Amber and the rest of the team walk up, much to Lexa’s embarrassment, they all introduce themselves to their captain’s girlfriend, and some even tell embarrassing stories about her in practice.

“Okay okay. Don’t you all have somewhere to be?” The team all laugh at her an  
d walk away putting her out of her misery, except Amber of course who stays and is squealing.

“You guys are so cute!! Wow!! See Lex, I told you that the Harry Potter onesie wasn’t the right call. Now look, you got the girl!” Clarke turns to Lexa with an amused smile.

“You were going to wear a Harry Potter onesie yesterday?”

“Yes, yes I was. Don’t judge me.”

“I’m not judging at all! Had I known you were going to wear yours I would have worn mine. I won't judge you if the answer to this question is the right one.” Lexa nods telling her to ‘shoot.’ “What house are you?”

“Ravenclaw obviously.”

Clarke dramatically grabs her chest breathing heavy. “Oh thank God. I was really hoping you weren’t going to say Hufflepuff.”

“Ugh! I am offended that you would even think that.”

Clarke just holds her hands up in defense, “Hey, you never know.”

“Well, you’re not a Hufflepuff are you?”

“Slytherin.” Lexa goes to respond when Amber buts in, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“While this conversation is absolutely riveting, we have more important issues at hand. Like dinner plans. What are they?”

Lexa is about to answer when she is picked up and thrown over someone’s shoulder. At first, she is confused but also kind of freaked out until she recognizes three familiar people behind her. He finally puts her down and she jumps into his arms. “Linc, Anya!! What are you doing here?! I thought you guys weren’t getting in until Wednesday!” When she finally releases the hug with him she tackles the older girl who is trying to fight off a smile but loses.

“Yeah, that was all a fluke so we could surprise you and the munchkin back there.” Amber walks up and wraps them in hugs as well. “Thank you, Amber, for your assistance.”

“No problem.”

Lincoln looks at the girls he sees in front of him then walks up to Clarke with his hand out. “You must be the girlfriend, I’m Lincoln, Lexie’s older brother.”

“That’s me, nice to meet you Lincoln.” She looks around Lincoln to see her girlfriend bright red. “Lexie? That’s adorable.”

“Yeah, yeah shut up.” Lincoln and Clarke look at each other and try to contain their laughter. “Anya this is my girlfriend Clarke. Clarke, this is my cousin Anya.”

“Nice to meet you.” Clarke sticks her hand out only for Anya to stare it and keep her arms crossed.

“We’ll see about that.” Clarke brings her hand back slowly starting to shrink at the intense gaze the older girl is giving her. Lexa shakes her head walking to comfort Clarke some, she wraps her arms around from behind and kisses her temple.

“An! Play nice.” She just rolls her eyes at the two and talks with her mom, Aden walks up and hugs Clarke, she hugs him back and ruffles his hair some. Mae also comes over and greets her with a hug telling her not to worry about her daughter and that she will come around eventually. Their other friends finally join the conversation, introducing themselves to the other Woods family members. While they are all talking, Clarke hears a strange gurgling noise coming from behind her. She turns to Lexa who still has an arm wrapped around her but is blushing because of her stomach needs to express its growing disapproval at the lack of food.

“Okay, you need to go eat with your family before you pass out. And I’ll see you at some point during the break yeah?”

“You guy’s can all just come with us. I’m sure they won’t mind.” The Wood’s family except for Anya, who was nodding her head profusely, shook their heads no and invited them to tag along. When they all sit down, Aden has decided to sit in between Lexa and Clarke so he could easily talk to both of them. That wasn’t the issue with their seating arrangement at all. The real issue is that Anya was sitting right in front of Clarke, glaring at her the entire dinner. It seemed as though every time she looked up all she could see was her intense eyes staring back at her. To try to keep her thoughts off of the intimidating girl in front of her, she distracted herself with playing various games on the kids' menu with Aden, or by talking to Lincoln about what college was like. Lexa spent most of the time smiling at how her girlfriend was interacting with her two brothers. She then turned to Anya noticed the looks she was sending Clarke's way, she gives Anya a stern look who just rolled her eyes and continued eating. She then smirked and looked directly at the blonde girl in front of her.

“So Clarke, you are in your junior year right?” She nods. “So what schools are you looking at applying to?”

Clarke puts her fork down and wipes her mouth. “Uhm I was looking at the University of California Berkeley. It is a good school for me to double major in like I plan on doing.”

“What two majors?

“Political science and art. I was going to go for biology and maybe be a pediatrician but I had a change of heart recently.”

“Well, you know Lexie here is going to the University of North Carolina to play soccer right?”

Clarke shook her head, “No I didn’t know that.”

“You didn’t know that because I haven’t decided that yet.” Lexa frantically interjects.

“Lex, it’s fine we literally started dating less than a day ago.” She smiles at her. “We haven’t gotten the chance to talk about it yet.” Lexa smiles back at her and grabs her hand kissing the back of it softly. Anya rolls her eyes and continues eating. When dinner ends everyone is saying goodbye and heading to their respective cars. Clarke and Lexa are the last ones standing outside of the restaurant waiting to have at least one private moment. When the coast is clear Lexa pulls her in and kisses her, biting her lip slightly. Clarke involuntarily clenches her legs together when Lexa pulls away with her lip still between her teeth , and again when her lip pops back slightly, Lexa smirks and comes back in soothing it with her tongue. The pair are interrupted when Amber, Octavia, and Raven drive by honking and cheering with their windows rolled down and music blaring from the speakers. Lexa pulls away and looks at them while laughing, but Clarke hides her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck in embarrassment. When their friends finally leave the parking lot Clarke pulls her head from Lexa’s neck only to see the girl already smiling down at her with a soft smile. She smiles back and leans up to peck her lips.

“Okay, I think on that note you need to go.” Lexa nods.

“Just do me a favor.”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t worry about Anya, her bark is way bigger than her bite. When she is finally able to see how happy you make me, she’ll come around.”

“Okay, it’s just hard, she’s scary.” Lexa chuckles and kisses her temple.

“Trust me, she will get over it.” She pulls back and walks backward a few steps. “I’ll see you soon right?”

“Of course.”

Lexa nods and walks to her family's car, when she gets there Aden pops his head out and the two wildly wave at her until she finally waves back. She gets in her own car and heads home to find her mother’s car already there. When she gets in the house, she makes her way to her mom’s room and lays down on the bed.

“Hey, sweetie! How’s it going?” Clarke’s cheek flush read as she gets ready to tell her mom about the past 24 hours she has had.

***

Around midnight Clarke wakes up to her phone buzzing on her bedside table, still mostly sleep, she reaches over and answers it without looking at who it was.

“Hello,” Clarke says muffled by the pillow.

“Hey Clarke, would you mind coming to pick me up?” Lexa responds with a very scratchy voice. Hearing this Clarke’s eyes open wide and she sits up immediately throwing on a nearby sweatshirt and the nearest pair of shoes.

“No,not at all. I’m on my way now. Are you alright?” She says as she grabs her keys from the bowl near the garage.

“Yeah, I’m fine I just don’t really want to be in my house right now.”

“Okay well I’m on my way, I’ll be there in 5.” Lexa sniffles a bit on the other side of the phone call and that immediately makes Clarke’s stomach drop.

When she shows up, Lexa is sitting on the stairs with her head in her hands. Clarke turns the car off and sits next to her, Lexa turns and there are tears streaking down her face and her eyes are completely bloodshot. Clarke grabs her in a hug and rocks her back and forth as she sobs into her sweatshirt. After awhile Lexa pulls back wiping her tears, Clarke moves her hands away and wipes them away herself and pecks her lips lightly.

“You ready to go Lex?” She nods knowing her voice is not stable enough to talk yet, Clarke helps her up and into the car, and on the drive home she rubs soft circles on her hand and brings it up to her mouth and plants small kisses there every once in a while. When they reach the house, Clarke realized that Lexa was still in her clothes from earlier that evening, she walks her upstairs to her room and sits her down on the bed. She walks around grabbing various items and putting them in the bathroom before coming down and squatting in front of Lexa to meet her line of sight. “Hey, why don’t you go take a nice warm shower and put on some comfier clothes okay?”

Lexa smiles slightly, “Tryin’ to tell me I stink Griffin?” Clarke goes to defend herself then remembers the conversation they had a few weeks prior and laughs. While Lexa is in the shower, she goes downstairs and starts making something to help them both go to sleep because she knows it is going to be hard already. While she is making the recipe she uses, Abby comes out of her room looking a bit startled.

“Hey kiddo, what are you doing up?” Clarke stops what she’s doing and tries to figure out what to say.

“Umm long story short, Lexa called me in tears asking me to come to pick her up.” She shrugs and continues what she was doing. “That's about all I’ve got. She hasn’t really said anything yet.”

“Okay, well don’t push her to talk.”

“I’ll try, I’m just worried about her you know.”

Abby walks up to her daughter and hugs her leaving a kiss on her forehead, “I know you care about her and I know you’re worried, but you have to let her talk about it on her own terms okay.” Clarke nods and grabs the two mugs sitting on the counter.

“Will I see you in the morning?”

“Yup, I work the night shift tomorrow and Monday, then I’m off to spend the holiday with you buttercup.”

“Perfect!” Clarke smiles and bids her mom goodnight walking back up the stairs. When she gets to her room, Lexa is sitting on her bed in one of her favorite t-shirts and shorts just playing with her thumbs. “Hey, I made us both my mom’s special sleepytime drink, guaranteed to have us both sleep in minutes.” Lexa gratefully takes the mug and pats the spot behind her, Clarke gets on the bed and leans against the headboard and Lexa scoots back between her legs and leans back on the blonde's torso. She wraps one arm around the fragile girl’s waist and pulls her tight for support.

“You’re not going to ask me what’s wrong?”

Clarke just shakes her head taking another sip of her drink. “Nope, you’ll tell me when you’re ready. And when you’re ready I’ll be there with open ears and open arms.” Lexa turns in the girl's arms and kisses her.

“Thank you.”

“Of course.” They spend the rest of the time in relative silence sipping their drinks until they turn off the lights and get under the covers. Before she really has the chance to lay down, Lexa is already rolling over and resting her head on her chest and intertwining their legs. Clarke simply kisses her head and intertwined their hands.

The next morning Clarke wakes up first surprisingly and they are still in their same position. For almost 30 minutes she lets Lexa continue to sleep but ultimately decides that her girlfriend would be mad if she let her sleep too long. She starts rubbing up and down the sleeping girl’s back trying to ease her out of her sleeping state. Lexa finally opens her eyes and looks up at Clarke before cuddling back into Clarke’s chest.

Clarke chuckles and continues to rub up and down her back. “Good Morning to you too sleepyhead.” The girl just grunts in response and turns herself over, back facing Clarke, who thinks she has done something wrong until a hand reaches back and pulls her shirt. Clarke rolls over as well and wraps her arms around her waist and buries her face in her neck. She leaves small kissies there, eventually reaching the spot Lexa is ticklish in, the girl immediately tries to move away but Clarke tightens her hold and keeps her in place. She finally stops and Lexa rolls over with tears and her eyes and a smile on her face. Clarke lays with her hand propped up supporting her head just smiling down at the sight in front of her. “There she is, my beautiful, smiling, goofy girlfriend.” Lexa covers her face and laughs.

“Thank you.”

Clarke looks at her weirdly “For what?”

“For not hesitating to come to help me. For not pushing me to talk. For making sure I was happy first thing in the morning.”

“You don’t have to thank me for any of that. Those are all things I wanted to do and I would have done regardless of the situation.” Lexa only nods playing with her fingers again. “You know, you still don’t have to talk about it if you’re not ready.” Lexa shakes her head.

“No, I need to tell you now because I might both have the confidence later.” She looks up into those bright blue eyes staring down at her and smiles. “So last night when I got home, Anya came into my room to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the chapter! Hope you liked it! What do you think Anya did to make Lexa so upset?  
> As always questions, concerns, comments, and critiques are always welcome. You can find me on tumblr: michaelaa98 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> The song title is from Seeing Blind by Niall Horan and Maren Morris


End file.
